


A Chance Encounter.

by smhfiction



Series: The Chance Series [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places five months after Paris.</p><p>When Andy is unexpectedly thrown headfirst into Miranda's life, none of them will ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy Sachs jotted down the last of her notes and slipped the small notebook back into her bag, then proceeded to pull her camera out. The day had only gotten colder and she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, then proceeded to take several photographs from different angles of the location. This would be her fourth fluff piece in the last two months, but it beat writing obituaries. Greg, her boss at the Mirror, had praised her writing skills on more than one occasion, and she hoped sooner rather than later she would get the more substantially pieces. She lowered the camera thinking about the last five months.

Walking away in Paris was the easiest and scariest thing she had ever done. She wasn’t proud of the way she had left, but given the chance to do it over, she would do it the same way. What wasn’t easy, and what came as a complete shock to her, was the fact that she missed Miranda. A lot. When Miranda had given her a positive reference she was floored, but she would forever be grateful to her that she did. She guessed she had done something right after all. As a thank you, Andy had sent a bouquet of flowers, unsigned, to Miranda’s office. She never heard back from her, but she hadn’t expected to. What Andy didn’t expect was her feelings for the older woman that continued to grow with each passing day.

Looking back now, she could pinpoint moments when she felt more than she should have. More than an employee should feel for their boss. The turning point was Paris. Seeing Miranda so vulnerable had stirred something within her, but she had still chosen to walk away. The chance of Miranda returning her feelings were next to none, so she had pushed her feelings back to the far recess’ of her mind, but that didn’t stop there almost daily occurrence. The last thing she wanted was to have Miranda reject her to her face. She had more important things to worry about at the moment and aching for Miranda, hurting for her, was the last thing she needed. Because frankly, unless it was by fate, she didn’t see herself running into Miranda any time soon. She should have kept in touch with Nigel and Emily, but had wanted to make a clean break of it.

So much in her life had changed in the time since she had left Runway. Nate was gone. She knew it would never work out, and felt a great sense of relief that he had already moved out of the apartment by the time she got back from Paris. Lily and Doug still weren’t talking to her and she wasn’t about to go running back to them asking for forgiveness when she didn’t feel there was anything to ask forgiveness for. Her parents didn’t take her breakup with Nate very well and she hadn’t spoken to them in three months. Her younger brother Daniel, however, talked to her weekly.

She took a few more photographs, then dropped the camera back into her bag. It was cold, but thankfully the snow that had fallen almost a week ago, had all but vanished. This month, she was writing about several properties that had been bought and turned into homeless shelters. She had already interviewed several people, including the woman who had bought the buildings, but she had agreed to keep her name out of the article because she wanted to remain anonymous. She finally, after a week of investigating, felt she had enough information to write a solid piece, but she didn’t want to miss anything. She slipped her work phone out of her pocket, pulled the camera up, and moved the screen to video mode.

Starting slowly, she moved from one side of the building and along the neighborhood. As her phone moved past the intersection, she moved it back when she spotted a black town car stop at the red light. Every time she saw one, she always wondered if Miranda was inside. The last time she had seen her, it was outside the Elise Clarke building and she had felt like an idiot when all she did was wave at her. For some reason, Andy kept the phone zeroed in on the car, and froze in shock as the light turned green, the car pulled out into the street, and out of nowhere another car, from the opposite direction, ran the red light. The squeal of tires and the crunch of metal, along with people screaming filled the afternoon air.

Andy gasped and watched in disbelief as the town car flipped several times, and landed on its roof, skidding across the road and slammed into the nearest car before coming to a stop. Time seemed to stand still as everyone on the sidewalk and in the cars lining the street realized what had just happened. The eerie silence was broken a second later when a cellphone started ringing.

She saved the video, threw the phone in her bag, then took off running down the street toward the accident, as fast as she could, careful to avoid the broken glass and bits of metal and plastic that was scattered all over the road. She pushed people out of the way and ran to the town car. Heart beating wildly in her chest, she skidded to a stop a few feet from the car.

She threw off someone’s hand that reached for her and ignored everyone’s shouts as she made her way to the car and peered inside it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t see that iconic white hair, but gasped a second later when her eyes landed on the occupant of the back seat. She would know that red hair anywhere. It might not have been Miranda but it was one of her daughters. From the angle of her body, she couldn’t make out which one it was. A quick peek at the driver confirmed what she already knew, he was dead and she could clearly see another body laying underneath Caroline’s, but the black hair let her know it wasn’t one of the twins, probably Natalie, the girls’ nanny.

She glanced behind her. “Can someone give me their coat?” The streets were lined with people, but no one made a move in her direction, save for one gentleman. She clutched her stomach and placed her hand over her mouth as the putrid smell of gas fumes and the sickly sweet smell of blood drifted her way.

“Ma’am you need to get off the road. Are you sure you should be doing this? The cops are on their way.”

She took a deep, steadying breath and looked him in the eye. “What I need is a coat or something to lay on. I know her. I have to see if she’s alive.” For all that was holy she hoped she was, because when Miranda found out about this, she would make whoever was responsible pay and Andy couldn’t blame her. Oh god, Miranda. Andy shook her head and accepted the coat he handed her as he knelt beside. She had a fleeting thought about the other cars and their passengers, but couldn’t worry about them right now. There were others who would be looking out for them.

“Be careful,” he said.

She thanked him, then folded the coat, dropped it on the road beside the broken car window, and accepted his help when she knelt down and laid on her side on top of the coat. She could feel small bits of metal and glass poking through the coat, but she tried not to let the pain and the cold that seeped into her body overwhelm her as she peered into the car. The girl must not have had her seat belt on because she lay scrunched up. There was blood and glass everywhere. She closed her eyes, then quickly reopened them and watched as her breath floated out in front of her. She could do this. “Cassidy? Caroline?”

Andy reached inside the car, and hissed in pain as her arm scraped against the broken glass on the window. She should have worn her heavier coat that morning, but had opted for her leather jacket. She ignored the pain and the blood she could feel running down her arm and grasped a small wrist. She breathed a sigh when she felt a pulse. It was shallow, but it was steady. From her vantage point, she got a look at the other woman and could tell it was Natalie. Her blank gaze was fixed at a point over Andy’s shoulder. The girls and Miranda would be devastated. Natalie was one person Miranda actually liked. “Cassidy? Caroline?” Andy squeezed the wrist harder when the girl slowly blinked her eyes open and moaned.

She had a large gash on her forehead and her leg was bent at an unnatural angle. There also had to have been internal damage the way her body must have bounced around inside the car. “Cassidy?” She shook her head. “Caroline, you’re going to be okay. I don’t know if you remember me, but I used to work for your mom.” Caroline squinted, then grimaced. Andy could see the pain written across her face.

Andy had to strain to hear her. “Harry Potter,” Caroline mumbled.

“That’s right. I got you the Harry Potter manuscript.” From the way the front end was pushed in and the right side doors where caved in it was a miracle she was even alive.

“You left mom.”

“I did. The ambulance is on its way. Just hang in there.” Andy grabbed her personal cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Runway’s number. “I’m calling your mom to let her know.” Caroline nodded. Andy said a silent prayer as she felt the girls blood slip through her fingers and she gripped Caroline’s wrist harder trying to keep the girl awake.

“Miranda Priestley’s office.”

“Em, it’s me, Andy.” Before she could get anything else out, she heard the click of the phone. She dialed again, but got the same response twice more as soon as Emily heard her voice. She liked Emily, but when Miranda found out why Andy was calling, and the fact that she had been hung up on three times, she wasn’t sure what Emily’s fate would be.

“Did you get her? It hurts. I’m so cold.” Caroline cried out.

Andy watched in horror as Caroline’s body started shivering. “I know. I’m going to try your mom’s cellphone.” She called twice, but it went too straight to voicemail each time. What were the odds she wouldn’t be able to get ahold of anybody? Fuck her life. Really. Of all days for everyone to ignore her.

“Ma’am the ambulance should be here any minute.”

Andy nodded at the man beside her because she could hear the sirens getting closer and dialed Nigel’s number. “Nigel, don’t hang up,” she said as soon as she answered.

“Six, I wondered when you would get around to calling me.”

She could hear the smile in his voice, but didn’t have time for this. “Where are you? The truth, please.”

“I’m in my office and she isn’t pleased…”

“Shut up, Nigel and listen. I was working on a story when I witnessed an accident. Caroline was in a car accident, Nigel. I couldn’t get a hold of anybody and I thought Miranda should know. I have to go. The ambulance is here. I will have them take her to Presbyterian.” She hung up before he could answer. As two paramedics ran toward their car, she felt a squeeze on her hand.

“We’ve got it know.” The one who knelt down next to her said.

“Okay, her mother wants her taken to Presbyterian.” The paramedic nodded, and she was about to get up, but Caroline wouldn’t let go of her hand.

“Can you record something for me? Please.” Her breaths were shallow, and Andy couldn’t believe she hadn’t passed out from the pain.

Andy started to panic when a bit of blood dripped from Caroline's mouth, but the paramedic said she had five minutes because that’s how long it would take to set up the equipment to cut Caroline out of the car. Andy couldn’t read the expression on his face, and that scared her more than she wanted to admit. That fact that he was given her this time spoke volumes about what he feared the outcome would be. She picked her phone back up, and selected the video option. “Ready.” Caroline nodded.

After she was finished, she asked Andy to only show it to her parents and Cassidy if she didn’t make it. Andy agreed and tried to hold it together, but could feel the tears running down her face. Letting go of Caroline’s hand was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

She accepted the help of the gentleman that had stayed by her side and stood up. When she was finally back on her feet, she swayed, and a paramedic ran to her and steadied her.

“I’m going to check you out.” Andy didn’t argue, but walked willingly with the paramedic back to the ambulance and let him examine her. As he took her vitals, she could only stare as they cut away pieces of the car and the sounds of Caroline’s screams filled the air. “Your arm is going to need stitches; we are taking you in and your blood pressure is a bit high.”

Andy tore her eyes away from the mess in front of her and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders that he had given her. “Can’t you just stitch me up here?” The words died on her lips when she got a look at his face. The hospital it was then. Maybe he was right, she didn’t feel so good. The last thing she saw before the ambulance doors were shut was Caroline being lifted out of the car, and Tony, one of her co-workers, looking at her from across the street with a blank look on his face. If he was there the whole time, why didn’t he help her? She closed her eyes, and laid back on the gurney. She was kind of glad he didn’t. She didn’t like him anyway. He was always looking for a story. Even where there wasn’t one.

The whole way to the hospital all she could hear was the sound of metal clashing, and all she could see was the town car flipping through the air. They both played on a constant loop in her mind. She could still feel Caroline’s hand slipping from her grasp.

She flinched when the paramedic put an I.V. in her arm, but drowned out what he was saying when he started talking. Her cellphone chirped several times alerting her to an incoming call, but she ignored it. She knew who it was, but she wasn’t ready to talk to her yet. She would see Miranda at the hospital. There weren’t many guarantees in life, but that one was a sure bet. Now she just had to figure out what she was going to say to her and she prayed to god she didn’t have to show Miranda that video. It was hard enough recording it; she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to watch a mother see her daughter slowly dying and to hear her say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I expected.
> 
> I read through this chapter four times, any mistakes are mine.

It had been four hours since she had been admitted, and Andy was ready to rip the I.V. out of her arm and get the hell out of there. She really needed to check and see how Caroline was doing. She had only been in the emergency room fifteen minutes when a large commotion alerted her that Miranda had arrived. She heard her demanding to know where her daughter was and several more heated words. Andy had stood up and peeked around her curtain to see Miranda, Nigel, and Emily walk around a corner and disappear from sight, she had thought about following them until a nurse pushed her back in.

She blew out a breath and sat up when her nurse pulled back the curtain and smiled at her. “I have your discharge papers here. Doctor Marks has prescribed some anti-nausea medicine and has given you the next six days off of work. Make sure and keep the stitches dry and change your bandages twice a day.”

Andy agreed to everything, signed the papers, and accepted the nurses hand when she went to stand up. “Thank you.”

“Also, do you have a ride home?”

“I’m not leaving just yet. I want to check on someone that was brought in from the accident this afternoon.”

The nurse eyed her, but didn’t make a big deal of it. “All right.”

“Thanks again.” Andy dropped all the papers into her bag and took her cellphone out. Since the few calls in the ambulance no one had tried to contact her. She assumed everyone would be in a private waiting room. Her best bet would be to call Nigel. Her fingers hoovered over the numbers and before she chickened out she hit send. She didn’t know how Miranda would react to her presence, but she had to know how Caroline was doing. After six rings it went to voice mail. She walked out of her room and stopped at the nurse’s station and was about to ask where she could find the waiting room when her phone started ringing. Nigel was calling her back. “Hello.”

“Andrea.”

Andy almost dropped the phone when Miranda said her name. Her heart thumped in her chest as she let the sound of Miranda’s voice wash over her. It had been too long since she’d heard it, but it was clear from that one word that she had been crying. “Miranda.” Now wasn’t the time for her to acknowledge her feelings for the other woman.

“Where are you?”

Straight to the point, like always. “I actually just got discharged and was going to try and find you.”

“Discharged. Are you hurt?”

“The nurses are looking at me weird. If you tell me where you are, I can come to you?” There was a long silence and Andy hoped Miranda told her she was still at the hospital.

“I will send Emily down to get you.”

Andy stared at the phone when only silence greeted her. Great. The last thing she wanted to do was see Emily. She only had to wait ten minutes when Emily walked into the waiting room and gestured for Andy to follow her. The look on Emily’s face was unreadable when she looked Andy up and down. “Bloody hell,” she muttered.

“Good to see you to, Em.” Emily ignored her as they walked down the long corridor and got on the elevator. As soon as they walked off and turned down a long hallway, Andy heard her name being called.

“Andy.” Andy and Emily both looked to their left when Greg ran up to them.

“Greg, what are you doing here?” Andy really didn’t want to deal with him right now. How did he even get on this floor? Miranda would not be happy about his presence.

“Andy, I’ve been looking for you, but the hospital wouldn’t tell me your whereabouts. Tony called me and told me what happened today and that you where there.”

Andy stiffened and got a really bad feeling. She knew Tony was up to something. “I was.”

He nodded. “You recorded the crash?”

Emily gasped beside her and Andy clutched her bag closer to her chest. “Greg, I already turned my work phone over to the police.”

“You what? Andy, you shouldn’t have given them that.” He ran her hands through his hair. “Okay. Okay. What about the other video? Did you record that on your work phone as well?” They all looked up when the door directly across from them opened and Miranda stepped out.

“What’s going on?” Miranda glared at him and her eyes widened just a bit when she got her first look at Andy, but her surprise was quickly masked.

“With all due respect, Mrs. Priestly, this doesn’t concern you.” Greg turned back to Andy. “I know you recorded a second video. Give it to me.” He pointed to her bag.

He was almost salivating and Andy stepped away from him. There was no way she would ever turn that video over to him. She squared her shoulders and was amazed at how her confidence sky rocketed being near Miranda again. “Greg, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play stupid. Tony saw you take a second video when you were looking in the car and the paramedic also told confirmed to me that he allowed you to take a video inside the car.”

Andy gulped when Miranda glared at her. “What?” Miranda hissed.

Andy held her hand up. “Miranda, it’s not what you think. Greg, the second video was recorded on my personal cellphone and there is no way I would ever turn it over to you.”

“You’re kidding right. It’s your job to report the news.”

“Not when it comes to the life of a child.”

“I see. Even after working for her and the way she treated you, you’re still sticking up for her. Andy, I want you to think long and hard about what you’re doing here.” He continued to point at her bag.

“Are you threatening me.” She could feel her blood pressure starting to rise and placed a hand over her stomach to calm herself down.

“I’m just saying there is more at stack then just yourself.” He pointed to her stomach. “Your friends abounded you. Your family doesn’t want anything to do with you and your baby’s father is dead. You have no one. You need this job. All you have to do is hand over the video.”

Andy sucked in a breath at the vile he was spitting out of his mouth. She rubbed her hand along her stomach. The biggest mistake in her life was spending the night with Christian, but it gave her the greatest joy in her life, also. At a little over five months pregnant, this baby was her whole reason for living. After her parents found out she was pregnant, they were ecstatic until she told them who the baby’s father was, then they refused to speak with her. Her and Christian never got along, but he was excited when she told him she was pregnant. His death last month in a train accident in Paris was devastating. Greg was right, she didn’t have anyone, but she would be damned if she would compromise who she was for him to run a story. She had walked away from Miranda for less, she didn’t know why Greg thought he was more special. She caught Miranda’s eye, but Andy couldn’t decipher the look that crossed her face.

“That’s my only option?”

“Yes.” He held his hand out for her phone.

She glanced toward the waiting room door and Nigel motioned for her to come inside the room. “Six, come on.” His smile was such a welcome sight.

She knew this would be the turning point in her life and she didn’t hesitate. “I quit.” She turned away from him, even when he reached for her, stepped past Miranda and walked into the room. She ignored his shouting at her and couldn’t make out what Miranda said to Greg when she walked toward Nigel. She sat down in the seat that Nigel steered her toward. She closed her eyes and laid her head back and only opened them when someone touched her arm. Nigel was smiling at her.

“How are you?” He pointedly looked at her stomach. “Surprises around every corner.”

“I’m tired. I didn’t think they would ever discharge me.” After everything that had happened, she couldn’t believe she was here, now, with these people again. If she was honest with herself, being in their presence for only a few minutes, felt more real than the friendships that had lasted years.

“Is the baby okay?”

She held up her arm, that was heavily bandaged. “I cut my arm pretty badly when I reached inside the car.” Andy was stunned when Miranda picked up a folding chair and set it in front of her, then proceeded to sit down. Miranda looked so human. She couldn’t imagine what she had been through in the last few hours. The waiting room was moderate size, and private. Besides Nigel, Miranda, and Emily, the only other person in the room was Cassidy, who sat in the corner of the room staring at her. She didn’t know where the girl’s father was. “Miranda, how is Caroline?” She was afraid to ask, but had to know. Surely since they were all still here, she was still alive.

Miranda ran her fingers through her hair. It looked like she had been doing quite a bit of that lately. “Alive. She made it through the first surgery and she should be getting out of her second surgery within the hour. The doctor said it was a miracle she hadn’t died. We still don’t know the full extent of her injuries.”

Andy sighed and nodded. “Good. Good. I was worried.”

“Emily.” She came running up to Miranda’s side. “Have a set of clothes sent over in Andrea’s size and a pair of shoes and a coat.”

Andy shook her head. “That’s not necessary.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re covered in blood and you don’t have a coat.”

Andy looked down and for the first time realized how much blood was actually all over her. She didn’t know how she had so much blood on her. When Emily was at the door she called her name. “Em.” Andy reached into her bag and withdrew her prescription. “Can you get my prescription filled and maybe bring me back a sandwich?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Emily left without a backward glance.

“Andrea, are you sure you’re all right.” Miranda reached a hand toward her, but drew it back at the last second.

It was the first time she had ever had that compassion from Miranda directed at her and she could feel the tears prickling her eyes. She leaned forward and took a deep breath. “No, I’m not all right, but I will be.” She knew she would probably have nightmares about what had happened, but now wasn’t the time to worry about that. “Physically, I have cuts and some bruises, but,” she patted her stomach, “she’s fine. So I will be. I am sure you have a lot of question, so before you ask them, I’ll tell you what happened today.” Andy preceded to retell everything that had happened up until she recorded Caroline’s video. “Before I go on, you have to realize that I made a promise to Caroline. So before you ask, I will not hand over my phone to you.” Miranda was about to protest but Andy waved her off. “No exceptions. Not until she tells me to my face that I can break my promise. Okay?”

After a beat Miranda nodded. “Very well.”

“Right before they cut her out of the car, she asked me to make a recording of her. She had a few things she wanted to say and as hard as it was to listen to, I recorded it for her. That’s the video Greg wanted. The police have my work phone; it has the video of the actual accident. She told me to only let you, her dad, and Cassidy see the video if she didn’t make it.” Andy wiped at her eyes and accepted the Kleenex Nigel handed her.

Miranda rubbed her forehead. “She was that lucid in the car?”

“Yes. She was groggy, but awake and I’m sure it’s not something you want to hear, but as she was also awake when they lifted her from the car and put her on the gurney.”

“How do you know?” Cassidy said, waking up to them and slipping her arm around Miranda’s shoulders.

“She screamed.” Miranda put her hand over her mouth and doubled over, crying. Andy scooted forward in her chair and only hesitated for a moment, before she slipped her arms around Miranda the best she could, and laid her head on Miranda’s shoulder. “That’s a good thing. It meant she still felt pain. I know it’s hard, but she was awake and her grip was firm when she grabbed my hand. She even knew who I was?”

Miranda raised her head up and for the first time, Andy noticed how tired she looked, but as quickly as she had lost her composure, it was back. “She did? The doctors said she wasn’t responsive when she was brought in.”

Andy was curious why Caroline and Cassidy weren’t together in the car, they usually couldn’t be separated, but now wasn’t the right time to ask. “No matter what I do, I don’t think I will ever live down getting that Harry Potter manuscript.” Andy moved her arms and grasped Miranda’s hands. “Did they tell you about the other occupants of the car?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Andy nodded.

“You won’t let us see the video?” Cassidy crossed her arms across her chest.

Andy knew she had to use kid gloves. Cassidy was hurting. “It wasn’t an easy thing to record and I don’t believe it’s going to be a video you ever get to see, unless Caroline tells me to let you see it and even then, I don’t know if I would show it to you. Cassidy, you don’t want to see that video. Trust me.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and walked across the room and sat down.

Andy nodded and realized she was still holding Miranda’s hands so she pulled hers back and relaxed back into her seat.

Miranda turned her head and stared out the window. “If I hadn’t ignored your calls?” She ground out.

Andy wasn’t going to tell her she was pissed about being ignored, and besides, what’s done was done. “Miranda, don’t beat yourself up.”

Miranda shook her head. “You called twice and I hit ignore both times.” Andy looked between Nigel and Miranda. Did they not know about her calling Emily?

“Six, I know that look on your face. What is it?”

Was it really her place to tell?

“Andrea, if you have something else to say, say it now.”

Andy swallowed. “I…look…you weren’t the first person I called. I actually called your office number before I attempted you or Nigel.”

Miranda’s eyes were hard. “That stupid girl was probably in the bathroom. I’ll have Emily find a replacement for her tomorrow.”

“Miranda, when I called, Emily picked up and after she heard my voice and I said my name she hung up on me. Not once, but three times.” Andy watched Miranda grip the arm of her chair, then abruptly stand up.

“Emily.” She spun back around. Disbelief written across her face. “You called her three times.”

“Yes.”

“I see.” She paced for a few minutes before sitting back down. “You quit.”

She guessed they weren’t talking about that anymore. It seemed Miranda had made up her mind about something. She didn’t mind the change in subject. She really had quit, and it had been easy. “I guess I did. There is no way I would have ever turned that video over to him and I could never work for him again after what he did tonight.” She shrugged. What else was there to say. She was sure tomorrow; it would hit her that she was unemployed.

“Was the other things he said true?”

“After I came back from Paris, Nate was already moved out. My parents didn’t take our breakup very well. I think they like him more than me.” She laughed. “They blamed me, as did my friends. Everyone took Nate's side.”

“Greg, said the baby’s father was dead. How did Nate die?” Nigel took her hand.

Andy rubbed her neck. How would they take this next part? “Actually, that’s sort of the reason I haven’t talked to my parents in three months. Nate isn’t the baby’s father.” It didn’t take her long to see Miranda put the pieces together. “Christian was. When I called and told him, he was so excited. We both agreed our night together was a mistake, but he did want to be a part of her life, and it was a shock when a friend of his called me and told me he had been killed in the train crash in Paris last month.”

“Six, I’m sorry. If there is anything I can do.”

Andy laughed. “You might regret saying that. Since I’m out of a job, I won’t be able to afford my apartment. So I might have to sleep on your couch.”

“Don’t be silly, Andrea. If you need some place to stay, you can stay with us at the townhouse.” She said it so causally, like it was an everyday occurrence, to offer her ex. Assistant, who left her in Paris, a place in her home.

Andy whipped her head up. “What?” Had Miranda just invited her to move in with her? Before she could ask again, the door opened and Emily stumbled in. Miranda walked over to her and took the bag of clothes from her arms and handed it to Andy.

“Andy, here is your sandwich and your medicine.” Emily fidgeted after handing them over.

“Thanks, Em.” She avoided Emily’s face.

“Emily.”

“Yes, Miranda?”

“Sit down.”

Emily’s eyes got wide, but she did as Miranda asked. She had the good grace to keep her mouth shut.

“Andrea, has told me that she tried calling the office three times, but was hung up on each time.”

Emily gasped. “Yes, Miranda.”

“Why?”

Emily gulped before answering. “Andy betrayed us. I didn’t think you would want to talk to her. If I had known, I would have never hung up. I’m sorry.”

“Emily, the only way you could have known is if you wouldn’t have hung up to begin with.” Miranda tapped her finger on her lips. “Congratulations Emily, you’ve just been promoted. Runway France is looking for a junior editor. You will leave in two weeks.”

Emily’s hands shook in her lap and a tear ran down her cheeks. “France?”

“That or be fired.” Miranda waved her hand in the air. “Your choice and the only reason I am giving you a choice is because you have been loyal to me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“First thing tomorrow morning set up interviews and hire Kelly’s replacement. I am sure she will be pleased with her promotion as well.”

Tears streamed freely down Emily’s face. “Yes, Miranda.”

“Have Kelly bring the Book tonight. I’ll still be here, of course. Now,” Miranda flicked her fingers toward the door. “Get out of my sight.” Emily grabbed her purse and practically ran out of the waiting room. Andy decided to not say anything and took a bite of her sandwich. She winced and put a hand on her stomach.

“Are you all right?”

Having Miranda be so nice was unnerving. To be honest, it was freaking her out, but she would take what she could get. And for the second time since she started working for her, she realized, she was seeing the real Miranda. The woman, the mother, the friend, and not the Editor. “I’m fine. She’s just been really active the last few days.” Andy watched Miranda’s hand twitch in her lap. “Would you like to feel?” Miranda kept her hands in her lap. “Or not.”

“I would.” Nigel lifted his hand and Andy grabbed it and put it over her stomach. When she felt a flutter, Nigel’s eyes lit up. “That’s amazing. Do you have a name picked out?”

“I do, actually.” Andy looked up when Cassidy walked back over and took the seat next to her.

“Can I feel?” Andy picked her hand up and laid it beside Nigel’s. After a few seconds Cassidy smiled, then removed her hand. “Thanks.”

“Caroline is going to be all right.”

“How can you be sure?” Cassidy laid her head on Andy’s shoulder.

“I just am and she’ll have plenty of people looking out for her.”

“Will you?” Miranda asked.

“If you’ll let me. I…it was hard seeing her like that and I would like to at least stick around until I know she’s going to be all right. If that’s all right with you? I know I messed up in Paris.”

Miranda pursed her lips. “Paris was months ago. It’s in the past. I didn’t agree with the way you did it, but I believe I understand why you did. And of course you can see her. Andrea, you comforted my baby when no one else would. The paramedic told me you stayed with her. You don’t have to worry about a place to live, or a job. I will make sure all of those things are taken care of.”

Andy’s heart beat double time. “Miranda, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I will never forget the compassion you showed toward my daughter, Andrea. Even with your injury, you stayed with her. She was hurting and you were there. If you never wanted to work again, you wouldn’t have to. I will take care of you and your daughter. All you have to do is give me the chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter up so I could post this for everyone today. 
> 
> It's not as long as the previous chapters, but it does answer some questions raised by the last chapter.

“Miranda, that is very generous, but not necessary. The only reason I helped Caroline was because it was the right thing to do. I have been toying with writing freelance. Granted, it would be sooner than I expected, but things change. Sometimes beyond our control.” This entire conversation felt surreal.

“Andrea, I would have had my lawyers put a block on the videos. You didn’t have to quit.”

“Yes, I did. After what he pulled today, I would have never been able to work for him again.” She adjusted in her seat. “Although, I wouldn’t say no to a few well-placed references on your part.” Andy saw a ghost of a smile cross Miranda’s face.

“I think that can be arraigned. I know your passion has never lied in the fashion world, but Runway is always looking for new writers.”

Nigel nodded and picked up Andy’s hand. “We are.”

“That would be great, actually. And working for you gave me a new appreciation for the fashion world. It would be an honor to write for Runway.”

Miranda tilted her head. “If you find yourself without a place to stay, you will always have a place in my home. You don’t have to sleep on Nigel’s couch.”

“Thank you.” If she wasn’t overwhelmed before, she was now. It felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. If someone had told her when she woke up that morning, that by the time night descended on the city, she would be in the same room as Miranda and be offered a place in her home, she would have told them they were crazy. Life certainly did like to throw curve balls her way. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Miranda stood up and walked across the room, and sat down beside Cassidy, leaving Nigel and Andy alone.

“Six, how are you? Really?” He arched his eyebrow.

“Well, I will never forget this day. It’s all a bit much.” She turned to him and said quietly. “I missed her, but I didn’t want our first meeting after everything to be in a hospital waiting room.”

“She missed you to. She would never come out and say that, but I could tell. We all did, but that’s not what I was talking about. Your family, really?”

“My parents were really hurt when they found out it wasn’t Nate’s baby, as was he, even though we were really already over. I think they all thought I would eventually get back with him. That was never my intention. Nate and I just grew apart.” She shrugged. “It happens.” She rubbed her bump. “They were super excited about the baby, and I believe with time they will come around. At least that’s what my brother says. He has been amazing. Even offered to move here and help me, but he’s in his last year of college and, at least now, my situation isn’t as dire as I first predicated. Can I ask you something?”

“I know what you’re going to ask and yes, she has made it up to me, but I think that’s a conversation for another day.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“What about Christian’s family.”

“His dad died a few years back, but I’ve talked to his mom and she has shown an interest in the baby’s life and I would never keep her from her. We may be struggling now, but I know she’ll be taken care of. I don’t think Christian and I would have ever been friends, but when he found out about her, he drew up a will and left his estate to her when she turns eighteen.”

Nigel shook his head. “I would have never imagined that from him.”

Andy laughed. “Me either, but people can change or maybe not change, but adapt to a new situation. I don’t think he would have ever changed his ways, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have been a great father.”

“I agree. So freelance, huh.”

“Working for the Mirror wasn’t at all what I expected. I knew I would have to work my way up, but it didn’t fulfill me like I thought it would. Something always felt like it was missing.”

“I am sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.” He patted her knee.

“I hope so.” She stared at a point over his shoulder. “I didn’t expect Miranda to offer all that.”

“You didn’t see her face when I told her about the accident. I have never seen her like that. I don’t think she will ever be the same again. It brought her a great sense of peace to know you were with her daughter. She trusted you when you worked for her. You are a mother now. If, god forbid, your daughter was ever in Caroline’s position, wouldn’t you want someone to comfort her, especially if it was someone you knew.”

“Yes. I would do anything for that person.”

“Six, you could possibly be the last person that comforted Caroline. Miranda will never forget that. If you need help with something, don’t hesitate to ask her. She was genuine in her offer.”

“I won’t.” After a beat she asked. “Does Runway really need new writers?”

“Well, we didn’t, but we do now.”

Andy laughed and chanced a glance at Miranda. She had her arm around Cassidy and was listening to something she was saying. “Nigel, do you know why the girls weren’t together today.”

“Their nanny picked Caroline up early from school, because she threw up. Miranda will be kicking herself, because she told me Caroline hadn't been feeling a hundred percent that morning, and she had debated whether or not to send her at all.”

“Nigel, as hard as it is to say, these things happen.”

“I know, Six, but you try telling her that.” They both turned to the door when it opened and a doctor walked in. Miranda jumped up too great him, but he waved her back into her seat. He grabbed the folding chair and sat down in front of Miranda’s seat. Andy couldn’t read the expression on his face, but his scrubs spoke volumes. They were splattered with blood. More than likely Caroline’s.

Miranda bit her lip. “Just tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will find out about Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the previous chapter. 
> 
> I hope no one was disappointed with Andy being pregnant. I really enjoy stories with baby's and decided to include that element in this one. 
> 
> Keep in mind I have no medical experience, but I did do a bit of research for this chapter. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Andy and Nigel both stood up and walked across the room when the doctor sat down. Andy sat down beside Miranda and Nigel took a seat beside Cassidy. Miranda’s hands twitched in her lap and when the doctor started talking, Andy reached across the seat and grabbed one of her hands and rubbed her thumb across the knuckles. Miranda held onto her hand like a lifeline.

“She made it through both surgeries, but it’s going to be touch and go for the next forty-eight hours. She took quite a hit to the head and we will be watching it closely for the next twenty-four hours. We had to put a dozen of pins in her right knee, but she will have to have at least two more surgeries to repair the rest of the damage. Her leg was broken in two places, but I’m not really worried about it because they were both clean breaks. She had a collapsed lung, and we repaired the damage, but she is on a ventilator because her body needs to heal. Any help we can give her, we will. She has numerous contusions and cuts all over her body. Her right wrist is also sprained. She does have a bit of swelling along her spinal cord, but that’s normal in this type of car accident. I don’t see any lasting damage, but we’ll know more when the swelling goes down.”

“Doctor,” Andy said, and he turned in her direction. “I don’t know if it will help, but I was with her before she was cut out of the car and she was alert.” Miranda squeezed her hand tighter.

“You talked to her?”

“She knew who I was and her family. She asked me to record a video for her if she didn’t make it.”

“You have the video with you? I would like to see it.”

Andy weighed her options, but if showing him helped Caroline, well, there really wasn’t a choice at all. Andy dug her phone and earbuds out of her purse and handed them to him when he took the seat beside her. After a couple of minutes, he handed Andy back the items and he retook his seat in front of Miranda.

“The fact that she was lucid and knew who Andy was along with you and her family is a very good thing. It is also a good thing that she was very responsive. It shows promise that her head injury isn’t as severe as we first suspected, but we won’t fully know until she wakes up. We know she was unconscious when she was brought in, but with traumatic brain injuries she could also suffer from post-traumatic amnesia and we will keep a close watch on her to make sure a hematoma doesn’t occur.”

“What’s that?” Cassidy asked.

“When tissue is injured or a blood vessel is torn, a collection of blood can build up within the skull. That is called a hematoma and we want to keep an eye on her because the bleeding can occur days after the accident. We will also keep a close watch on her to make sure an Edema doesn’t develop which is swelling of the brain. If that were to occur, we could relieve the pressure by drilling a hole in her skull and draining the fluid. Right now, she is resting comfortably. She is very lucky.”

Miranda spoke up and there was a hitch in her voice. “What happens now? She is to have the best care available. I don’t care if I have to fly them in from another country. Whatever she needs, I expect her to have it.”

“Of course. Right now she has the best possible care available. Now, she will be moved to the ICU and we will keep her a medical induced coma for at least the next day or so, until I am confident that her body is healing properly. It is going to be a long road for her. At least two or three more surgeries on her knee and weeks of physical therapy, maybe months. Even watching the video, she could still have a bit of brain damage when she wakes up. Like I said, we won’t know until she is fully awake. She could also be looking at memory loss, or amnesia. She could have trouble speaking or writing, concentrating. We really won’t know until she wakes up. If she wakes up.”

Miranda’s fingers dug into Andy’s palm and Andy asked the question Miranda didn’t seem able to ask. “If she wakes up?”

“Yes, if she wakes up. Every brain injury is different. She is a very luck girl and very strong. I’ll send a nurse back to get you when Caroline is in her room. Only two at a time are allowed back. Probably in the next hour.”

Miranda nodded. “Thank you.”

“It’s my job.”

An eerie silence descended on the room as soon as the door shut behind him.

Miranda pulled her hand from Andy’s and got up. She stood with her back to them, looking out the window. “Cassidy, after you see your sister, you are going home with Nigel for the night. Don’t argue with me.”

Cassidy stood up and put her arm around her mother’s waist. “Why can’t I go home with Andy?”

It was such an innocent question, but Andy’s eyes widened and Nigel chuckled next to her. “How do you know I’m not going to stay here?”

Miranda turned them both around, facing Andy and Nigel. “Andrea, don’t be ridiculous. You’re pregnant, you will not be sleeping in the waiting room. If Andrea wants to stay with you at the townhouse that would be acceptable.”

Andy knew that tone of voice. She had heard it plenty of times when she worked for Miranda. It brokered no room for argument, but she didn’t work for Miranda anymore and if she even wanted to explore her feelings for the other woman, Miranda would have to accept that. Andy looked between all three of them. “I don’t mind Cassidy staying with me for the night, but I would rather stay at my apartment.” Cassidy nodded.

Miranda kissed the top of Cassidy’s head. “Very well. When you’re ready, call Roy and you can stop by the townhouse for Cassidy to pack a bag. Cassidy make sure Patricia has food and water and take her out before you leave.”

“Okay. Do I have to go to school tomorrow?”

Miranda pulled her close. Andy could see she was on the verge of breaking down again. “No, but as long as your sister keeps improving, you will be going to school on Monday.” Today was Friday.

“Okay.”

Nigel stood up and slipped his arm around Miranda’s shoulders. “After you and Cassidy go in, me and Andy will, then I’ll head back to Runway and take care of a few things for tomorrow. If you need anything just let me know and I’ll get it for you before I head home. And don’t worry about Runway. We’ll call you if we need you.”

“Thank you and if you could pack a bag for me.”

“Of course. I’ll take care of everything and I will get you something to eat.”

Miranda squeezed his hand that lay on her shoulder. “Thank you, Nigel.”

“Of course.”

Andy stood up abruptly. “Where is the restroom at?” Andy rubbed her stomach and Miranda gave her a knowing look. Andy smiled at her, but to anyone else, Miranda looked poised and put together, but Andy could see the weariness in her eyes and the tightening of her muscles. When everyone left for the night, Miranda would be alone with Caroline, but right at the moment that was exactly what she needed. Andy wouldn’t make a fuss about her staying alone, not tonight at least.

Cassidy wiggled away from her mom took Andy’s hand. “I’ll show you.”

“Lead the way.” Cassidy opened the door for her and dragged her down the hallway. After Andy finished, Cassidy was sitting on the couch in the small waiting room. Her head was buried in her hands. As soon as Andy sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her, Cassidy let it all out. Andy held her for a good ten minutes until her tears dried up. They didn’t talk, instead they walked to the vending area and Andy bought them each a few snacks and something to drink. She wasn’t sure what to get Miranda, but Cassidy said she would drink Sprite Zero. With their bounty in hand, they made their way back to the waiting room.

As they rounded the corner a young woman was walking out of the waiting room. Kelly, she presumed. Andy nodded at her, then followed Cassidy inside. Cassidy passed out everyone’s drinks then handed her mom the Hershey candy bar. Miranda didn’t commit, instead she opened the package, tore off a piece and plopped it in her mouth. If Andy hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she would have never believed it. The Book lay in the chair next to her, along with post-it-notes and two red ink pens.

Andy opened her peanut M&M’s and savored the first bite. She knew she would have to get real food sooner rather than later but the candy would sustain her for another hour or so. At least until she got a chance to see Caroline. Before they headed home, her and Cassidy could pick up some take out.

Without even trying to she had become a part of Miranda’s life again, but this time it would be different. This time she wasn’t her employee. She had a pretty good idea how far her feelings for the other woman went, but she wouldn’t allow herself to explore any of them until Caroline was out of the woods and even then she would take it one day at a time, and be extra careful, considering Miranda’s divorce wasn’t final yet and she had no idea if her feelings were returned. Although it had to be a good sign that Miranda trusted her with Cassidy for the night. Miranda didn’t need any added pressure in her life right now, but she wouldn’t back down either. She would start with being her friend and making sure she had a shoulder to lean on. Life was too short to second guess every decision she made and she had learned that far too many times over the past six months. Now, she would worry about her daughter, and the three Priestly women that had found their way back into her life. Today had definitely been a game changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on showing their first visit with Caroline, just thought I would let everyone know. 
> 
> The next chapter will start the next day. The plot should start moving along nicely from this point on. 
> 
> FYI, this story will probably end up being longer than I expected, but I am having fun writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer then I expected. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I have a couple of projects I need to finish this week, so I might not be able to update this for a few days.

Andy lay in bed, early Sunday morning, staring at the ceiling. The numbers on the clock telling her it was way too early to be up, but sleep had alluded her most of the night. The previous day had been hard on everyone. Caroline had looked so tiny laying in the hospital bed and Andy had a hard time keeping it together. They had stayed all day and left late that night. She glanced at the body curled up beside her and not for the first time wondered how she had gotten to this point in her life. The baby moved, making her presence known and Andy slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, dressed, then grabbed a vanilla yogurt out of the fridge, sat down at the table, and took a bite. Somehow today, her and Cassidy, had to figure out a way to get Miranda to go home. The woman was wearing herself out. She hadn’t left the hospital since she arrived Friday afternoon. The girl’s dad still couldn’t be bothered to return to the states and Miranda insisted that Andy not stay all day at the hospital, because it wasn’t good for the baby.

Andy liked her spoon, and glanced up when Cassidy made her way into the kitchen. “Good morning.”

Cassidy glared at her, plopped down in a chair, and laid her head on the table. “If you say so.”

“Do you want something to eat, or do you want to wait until we pick up your mom’s breakfast?”

“I can wait,” she mumbled.

“We need to come up with a plan to get your mom to go home for a few hours today.”

Cassidy slowly raised her head up. “You do realize who you’re talking about, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“Mom will not listen to us.”

“Well, she may not listen to me, but if you tell her to go home, and are convincing about it, we might just succeed with our plan. Look,” Andy patted Cassidy’s hand. “Miranda’s wore out and she can’t be sleeping properly in that cot the nurses brought in for her. She needs to get away from the hospital for a few hours to recharge. She isn’t going to be any good to Caroline if she wears down.” Andy sat back certain she had made a good case.

“Yes, she needs to go home, but I’m not telling her that. You can.” Cassidy pointed at her. “I don’t know. Let’s get to the hospital and go from there. They’re supposed to wake Caroline up today.”

“They’re going to try.”

Cassidy nodded. “I’m scared.”

“I know, but she’s been steadily improving.”

“What if she doesn’t remember us? Me?”

Andy stood up, walked around the table, and sat down beside Cassidy, drawing her into a hug. “We’ll deal with that as it comes. She’s alive and right now, that’s all that matters.” She kissed her on the top of the head. “Go get a shower and get dressed, then we’ll head out.”

“Okay. Thanks, Andy.”

At a little after eight, they walked into the hospital. Once they were on the elevator Cassidy texted Miranda to let her know they had breakfast and coffee. When they entered the waiting room, Miranda and Nigel were already there. “Nigel, if I knew you were going to be here, I would have brought you something also.” Andy handed Miranda a food container, which she sat on the seat beside her, and her Starbucks.

“Mom, please eat.”

“I’m not really that hungry, Cassidy.” She slipped her glasses on and accepted the folder Nigel handed her.

Andy stood next to where Cassidy sat down and motioned to Miranda who was focused on the photos that were in the folder. She was, as always, put together, but the bags under her eyes and the slumping of her shoulders, told an entirely different story.

Cassidy got up and stood in front of Miranda. She took the photos out of her hands, and handed them to Nigel. “Uncle Nigel, aren’t you supposed to be taking care of this.”

“Cassidy,” Miranda said in warning and reached for the photos, but Cassidy held steady to her mom’s hands and forced her to look her in the eye.

“Mom, I’m worried about you.”

Miranda's eyes softened at the tone in her daughter's voice. “Darling, I’m fine.”

Cassidy shook her head. “No, you’re not. Please, will you eat, then go home, and get some sleep, in a real bed. Mom, please. You won’t be any good to Caroline if you get sick.” She kissed her on the cheek then picked up the food container and handed it to her. “Please. I love you and don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Miranda looked between Cassidy and Andy, before sighing and opening the container, and taking a bite of her egg white and vegetable omelet. After taking a sip of coffee, she turned to Andy. “I thought you were better than that, Andrea. Sending a child to say what you wanted to. I am a bit disappointed.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Miranda, you need to get out of the hospital for a few hours.”

“I don’t think that’s your place to say, now is it?”

Andy cringed, but Cassidy quickly jumped in. “Mom, don’t worry. You won’t be alone at the townhouse, because Andy is going with you.” Cassidy smirked.

“Cassidy, what?.” Andy narrowed her eyes at her. That wasn't part of the plan.

“Don’t pretend, Andy. I know you didn’t get much sleep last night. You could use some uninterrupted sleep also.” Cassidy gave her a pointed look. “Think about your daughter.”

“Well played, Cassidy. Well played.” Andy shook her head. She was definitely Miranda’s daughter.

“Six, you stepped into that one.”

“Andrea, I have learned over the years to never underestimate my girls. You should have also learned that lesson by now.”

“Yes, I should have.”

“Miranda,” Nigel said. “I will stay here with Cassidy, while you and Andy go get some sleep.”

Miranda looked like she was going to object, but the glare Cassidy shot her way, stopped her. “Very well. Andrea, after we see Caroline, call Roy to come and get us. If anything changes, call me.”

Nigel patted her hand. “Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda chuckled and handed her empty container to Cassidy. “Happy now?”

“Yes.” She jumped up and threw it in the garbage.

After a quick check on Caroline, who remained in stable condition, Cassidy shooed them both away. The ride to the townhouse was quiet as they were both lost in their thoughts. Andy followed Miranda up the steps, and stopped behind her when the front door shut behind them and Miranda had hung both their coats up. She started walking down the hallway.

“Andrea,” she said, with one foot on the staircase, and her back to her. “I don’t believe Cassidy intended for you to stand by the front door. Come along.”

Andy felt a bit unsure, but followed her up the staircase. Miranda pointed to the door on the right. “That’s my study.” She walked down the hallway and pointed to another door. “This is the guest room you can use. Everything you should need is in the bathroom and I’ll get you something more comfortable to sleep in.” She pointed to the last door at the end of the hallway. “That’s my bedroom.”

She had always wanted to see the rest of the townhouse and would try not to be overwhelmed by the kindness Miranda was showing her. She still couldn’t wrap her head around that this was actually happening. The more time she spent in Miranda’s presence the more real this would feel. She was sure of it. “Miranda, thank you, but you don’t need to go to all this trouble.”

Miranda ignored her and turned to walk away from her, calling over her shoulder. “I will be back in a minute with your clothes.”

Andy watched her walk away and didn’t open her own door until Miranda had disappeared inside her room. The guest room she was directed to was a nice size, with a queen size bed and the walls were painted in blues and creams. After a few minutes, Miranda knocked on the door and walked in carrying a set of silk pajamas.

“These should fit.”

“Thank you.”

“I will set the alarm for three hours. If you wake up before I do, you are more than welcome to get something to eat.”

“Okay.”

When the door shut behind Miranda, Andy picked up the pajamas, changed, then lay down on the most comfortable mattress she had ever felt and the softest sheets that had ever touched her body. Within minutes she was asleep.

***

Andy hugged the pillow and slowly opened her eyes, getting her bearings. A quick look at her phone showed that she had been asleep for a little over two hours. She stretched and kicked the sheets off her body, then slid out of the bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she changed back into her clothes. She felt more refreshed then she thought possible after the nap.

She stepped out of her room, and glanced toward Miranda’s room, but her door was still shut. After descending the stairs, she patted Patricia on the head as she passed by her and walked into the kitchen. Miranda had said she could get something to eatp>

The fridge was well stocked with every food imaginable and she searched until her eyes landed on the containers of yogurt. It seemed to be all she craved lately. Her stomach growled. “I agree, Amelia, yogurt does sound good.” She snatched two containers, a blueberry and a vanilla, then stepped back and let the door shut, before turning around and grabbing her chest. “Oh my god, Miranda. You scared the hell out of me.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, to see the hint of a smirk on Miranda’s lips.

Miranda walked around the island, opened a drawer beside the sink, and took out two spoons. She had changed into a pair of black trousers and a cream wrap around blouse. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. She was breathtaking and looked like she had slept for days instead of a couple of hours. “Will you get me a vanilla, also.” Andy bit her lip and eyed the yogurt in her hands, then Miranda. “I don’t want yours, Andrea. Another one will be perfectly acceptable.”

What to do? What to do? Before she could formulate a plan the words just started spilling out. “Look, Miranda. I am sorry for Paris and everything that you’re going through. I won’t pretend to know how that feels.” Miranda arched her eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “I would like to be your friend, see where this takes us, and I will be there for you and both of your daughters.” She nodded satisfied with where this was going and clutched her yogurt to her chest. She could feel the tears beginning and fought them back. She seemed to cry over the stupidest things. “But, this is the last vanilla yogurt, and I’m sorry, but you can’t have it.”

Miranda tilted her head. “Andrea,” she said softly. “Why don’t you sit down at the island with your precious vanilla and I will find me something else.” Andy was shocked Miranda was being so understanding and instead of questioning her she nodded and accepted the spoon Miranda handed her before sitting down. Her eyes followed Miranda as she walked to the fridge and opened the door. Andy couldn’t help but feel a little disgusted with herself for checking out Miranda’s ass as she bent over shuffling things around inside. As Miranda stood back up, Andy jerked her eyes away, took the lid off of her yogurt, and took a bit. Miranda slid onto the stool opposite her and opened her strawberry yogurt.

All of sudden, everything Andy had said to Miranda hit her full force. She had almost cried over yogurt and the way she spoke to Miranda. Oh, no. “Miranda, I am so sorry. I’ve been a bit emotional lately and the baby really wanted the vanilla.”

Miranda finished her yogurt and picked up both hers and Andy’s empty containers, then threw them into the trashcan. “Really, I hadn’t noticed,” she rolled her eyes, then sat back down. She flicked her fingers in her direction. “Finish your other yogurt, Andrea.” Andy did as she was told, and grimaced when the baby started kicking. “Are you all right?”

“She’s been kicking a lot lately.”

Miranda opened her bottle of water and took a sip. “So did the girls.”

“You know? This pregnancy hasn’t been anything like I expected. Frankly, it sucks.”

Miranda nodded. “As did mine.”

“I’ve had a lot of women recount their experience with me and not a one of them told me how horrible it would be.” She finished her yogurt but before she could get up and throw it away Miranda did it for her.

“Why don’t we go into the den.”

Andy sat down beside her on the couch and laid her head back. “I try not to complain, because it really is a miracle, when you think about it.”

“But.”

“I have to pee all the time.” Andy rested her hand on her stomach. “The first time I felt her kick, it scared the hell out of me, but every day after that, that I don't feel her kick, it scares the hell out of me.”

“You’ll never get over that feeling, I’m afraid. I’ve done a lot in my life and saw a lot. Things people on dream about, but my greatest joy will always be my girls. I have taken them for granted, but that will be changing. Andrea, make sure you spend as much time with her as possible, because it fly’s by and you never know what will happen.”

“I will.” Andy didn’t know why Miranda was being so forthcoming with her, but she wasn’t about to say anything to jeopardize that and it felt nice. She just enjoyed being in her presence.

“I heard you say Amelia earlier. Is that the baby’s name?”

“Yes. Amelia Grace. Amelia was my Grandmother’s name.”

“It’s old fashioned, but pretty. I like it.” She took a sip of her water, then turned so she faced Andy fully. “I’ve been wondering about something since all of this happened.”

“How your traitorous assistant came back into your life?” Andy smacked herself mentally for bringing up Paris again. What was wrong with her?

“No, if you want to talk about Paris, we can, but not now, I for one would rather it stayed where it was. Will any good come of rehashing the events that led up to you leaving?”

“No” And Miranda was right, it was time to move on. “What is it that you wondered?” From the look on Miranda’s face, the question must have been something.

“Why did you run to the car in the first place?”

“What?”

“You ran to the car. Did you know Caroline was in it when it crashed? I can’t see you risking something happening to Amelia for a total stranger, no matter how nice you can be.”

“I…it’s just.” What could she say expect for the truth. She captured Miranda’s curious gaze. “I ran to the car because I thought you might be in it.”

“So you could get an exclusive?”

“What. No.” She shook her head. “A story was never my intention.”

“Then what was your intention? I am finding it hard to fathom why you would run _to_ the crash site in your condition. I’ve seen the photographs of the accident and the coat that you laid on. How are your injuires doing by the way. I should have asked sooner.”

“I already changed my bandages, and everything looks good. No worries.” Andy leaned forward and picked up one of Miranda’s hands and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t pull away from her, but tightened her hold. “Because, I thought you were in the car. I saw the car stop at the red light and wondered if you were in it. I know it probably doesn’t make sense, but I…if it was you, I wanted to know so I could help you. When I looked in and saw that you weren’t in the car it was a relief, until I saw who was in the car. I would know that shock of red hair anywhere. To answer your question. I ran to the car because of you.” The look in Miranda’s eyes gave her pause. For the first time since realizing she had feeling for the other woman, Andy didn’t do anything to mask them and was terrified of her reaction. Miranda was too observant not to notice and that’s what Andy was counting on. If she had to come straight out and tell her that she felt something other than friendship for her, she didn’t know if she could. This way, she wouldn’t have to say anything. Miranda held her gaze and when she was satisfied, she nodded.

“Me.” Miranda squeezed her hand. “I see. You could have just left the scene. Caroline would have been all right until the ambulance got there, but you stayed.”

“Of course, I stayed. She’s your daughter. After seeing her in the car, I could have never left her.” Andy pulled her hand away and stood up. “I could have never left her.”

“Andrea, please sit down.”

Andy did as she was told. “I don’t think you’ve ever said please to me before.”

“Andrea, you’re not my assistant anymore. You don’t work for me.”

She wasn’t sure she wanted the answer, but she had to know. “What am I?” Could they really move past all their problems, or was she making problems where there wasn’t any? She was a hundred percent sure what the editor-in- chief would say in this position, but she also knew she wasn’t looking at the editor-in-chief of Runway right now and she had no clue what the woman sitting in front of her would say.

“For now, you’re the woman that ate my last vanilla yogurt. I can’t promise you anything other than trying to be your friend. I’m not very good at that and even worse at other things. As you well know.”

“Miranda, I would love to be your friend and I would never hold anything against you for doing your job. You have a tremendous responsibility to Runway and everyone that works there. I understand that now, more than I did when I worked for you.”

“You must realize I don’t treat my friends like my employees? If you would have been my employee, I would have fired you over the vanilla yogurt, but since you’re my friend, I will make sure our cook picks up extra vanilla when she goes grocery shopping, so there is always plenty when you are here. Being my friend has its perks.”

Andy grinned at her. At least Miranda wasn’t pushing her away and this was a positive move in the right direction. She knew it wouldn’t always be this way, but for now, she would take what she could get. “I don’t care about the perks; I just enjoy spending time with you.” At Miranda’s arched eyebrow, Andy realized what she just said. So much for not playing her hand and verbalizing anything. “I mean.”

“I know what you meant.” Miranda stood up and faced the window. “My divorce won’t be final for another six months. That is if he agrees to everything and now I have Caroline’s recovery to think about. Plus, my duties at Runway and Cassidy.”

Andy pushed up from the couch and approached her. “Miranda, I know you are a very busy woman and your time is precious. Let’s take it one day at a time.” This conversation was entirely too serious and had taken a turn neither one of them was ready for yet. “Now, I know I just ate two yogurts, but Amelia would like a taco salad, so can we stop on the way to the hospital and pick up lunch for everyone?” Andy squeezed Miranda’s hand, letting it linger for a second more than necessary before letting it go.

Miranda licked her lips, walked past Andy, and headed toward the front door. “You do realize, Andrea,” she said, opening the closet, and handing Andy her coat. “That using Amelia as an excuse will only work for so long, don’t you?” Her eyes still looked tired, but there was a sparkle in them that wasn’t there before.

“Well,” Andrea said, helping Miranda on with her coat. “I will milk it as long as possible.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded in the next few days and since Caroline is awake I will probably be doing a few time jumps in the upcoming chapters. Nothing major, maybe a week or two. 
> 
> I have read over this chapter a few times, but all mistakes are mine.

Andy looked around Caroline’s hospital room and for the first time in three days, felt a sense of relief. Caroline had woken up an hour after her and Miranda had come back to the hospital. She hadn’t said much, but the doctors felt she would make a full recovery. Even though she could only remember bits and pieces of the accident she did remember waking up the morning of the accident and the doctor's felt she was on the right track. Any could see the weight lift off of Miranda’s shoulders, but there was still a tenseness to her body in the way she held herself. After the doctors had left, Miranda had made a few calls and arraigned a home nurse for whenever Caroline was released.

At the moment, Miranda was answering emails on her phone and Cassidy sat beside Caroline on the bed and was talking to her softly. Andy stood up and stretched, then reached for her phone, when it started ringing. “Danny, hold on a second.” She turned to Miranda. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Miranda waved her off, and Andy left Caroline’s room and headed down the hallway to the waiting room. She walked into the empty room and stared out the window. It had been a few days since she talked to her brother and was surprised he didn’t call sooner. “What’s going on, Danny?”

“Sis, how are you doing?”

She could picture him sprawled out on his couch and sipping a beer. “Good. Amelia and I are doing good.” She rubbed her stomach.

“Look, I wanted to talk to you about something.” The tone of his voice put her on edge and she straightened, preparing herself with what he would say next. “I talked to mom and dad, and I think they’re coming around.”

Andy groaned and leaned against the wall. “Danny?”

“Andy, just give them a chance. Mom feels bad.”

She watched the birds flutter outside the window. “So, because they finally feel bad, I should just forget everything they’ve said to me and about Amelia?”

“I know. I know, but come on. This is what you wanted. For them to come around.”

Andy grew quiet. It was what she wanted, but why now? What had changed? She hadn’t spoken to them in months. “Why now?”

“Well. They saw you on the news at that car accident. They’re worried about you. Now they don’t think you’re taking care of yourself.”

She rounded her neck. “That’s bullshit and you know it.” She really wanted a candy bar.

“Andy, why did you help at the accident. It’s not like you to put yourself in that type of danger.”

“There wasn’t any danger. We’re both fine.”

“Is it because the kid in the car was your formers boss’?”

“Yes. I stayed with her until the ambulance came, then I was checked out. I’m fine.”

“And the kid?”

“Her name is Caroline, and she woke up today. The doctors said she should make a full recovery.”

“Really? I hadn’t heard anything on the news about that.”

She closed her eyes, and groaned, realizing her slip up. “It hasn’t been reported yet.”

“Then how do you know? Oh, Andy don’t tell me you got mixed up with her again?”

“Danny, I don’t want to hear it. Okay. I’m fine and that’s really all that matters.” He had celebrated when she left Paris and her parents had been thrilled.

“You’re at the hospital now, aren’t you? Andy, she made your life a living hell.”

“She wasn’t as bad as I made her out to be. She was just doing her job. If she can’t trust her assistant to get a coffee order right, how can she trust them with more important things.”

“You’re taking up for her. Do you hear yourself?”

“You know what I know. I’ve only been back in Miranda’s life for three days and she’s given me more support than my own family has in the last five months. That’s what I know.”

“I love you, Andy. God it almost sounds like you have feelings for her.” When she didn’t correct him, he asked her point blank. “Do you have feelings for her? Andy, come on.”

“Shut up, Danny.” She had to force herself not to lose her temper. She knew he was only looking out for her, but at times, just like her parents, they went to far. “I’m not discussing this with you right now.”

“She will eat you up and spit you out. She’s only out for herself, Andy. You know this.”

She glanced around the room to make sure they were still alone. “What I know is that she has been through hell the last few days, not to mention the divorce she’s currently going through and having to deal with Irv on a regular basis. She’s strong and reliable and an amazing woman. You have no right to speak about her in that matter. You don’t even know her.”

“And you do. You do realize you’re the one who left her in Paris?”

“I didn’t leave her, I left Runway. Granted, I didn’t know the depth of my feelings until after I had left, but that doesn’t mean they weren’t there.”

“You’re feelings, huh. When mom and dad come to visit, make sure you don’t mention to them your feelings for Miranda. They really don’t need to deal with that right now.”

What? The last thing she wanted on top of everything else was to deal with her parents. “What do you mean when they come visit?”

“They said they would try and visit with you next month. They wanted it to be a surprise.”

“And when they get here, I’m not supposed to mention Miranda.”

“No, nor your feelings for her.”

“I see. So I should play to their needs? What’s best for them. Well, what’s best for me, Danny. Miranda and I are friends and I am going to be there for her daughters. Why should I hide that relationship from mom and dad and spare their feelings, when just a few short months ago, they didn’t care about mine?”

He groaned. “Andy, you have to admit it was a lot to handle. Finding out you and Nate broke up and that you were pregnant with another man’s baby. I am there for you always, but it was a lot coming from you.”

“I see. So this is a curtesy call letting me know they’re coming to visit next month and I should not say anything else to upset them anymore.”

He coughed. “And they are going to ask you to move home, so they can help take care of Amelia.”

Well, she knew that wouldn’t be happening. “So now isn’t a good time to tell them that I quit The Mirror?”

“Oh fuck, seriously? Well, it will give them leverage to ask you to come home.”

She had gotten over her bout of emotions from earlier that morning, but he was trying her patience. “You can’t be serious. I am not moving back home. I have a life here, friends. Nothing they will say will convince me to move home.”

“How are you supposed to take care of yourself and Amelia without a job?”

How dare he try and manipulate her using Amelia. “I am putting feelers out for writing freelance. Miranda is going to help me get my feet off the ground.”

“Miranda again. She has you right where you left her, under her feet.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about so keep your mouth shut. I love you, Danny, but I will not have you talking about her like that. What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Do you really think when the shit hits the fans that Miranda is going to stick by you, or do you think that it will be us? Your family.”

“Miranda has already offered to take care of Amelia and I because of the comfort and care I’ve shown her daughter.”

“What an offer coming from the Devil herself.”

“Don’t be an ass. I declined, but if I ever find myself in need of help, I will ask her, for hers. At least that way I know she won’t want anything in return, unlike our parents, who would want me to move home, in exchange for their help.”

“She’s playing you, Sis. You’re just not seeing it.”

“I have to go.”

“Wait. Don’t hang up. Is it really worth being back in her life, Andy? You can’t tell me she’s changed that much since you last saw her. It’s only been five months.”

Andy chuckled. “No, she hasn’t changed that much, but I believe I have. It’s all in your perspective. Nothing you can say will change my mind.”

“I guess you have changed. You’re feelings for her are really that strong?”

“Yes, they really are.”

“Have you told her?”

“Not really. No.” She wouldn’t count this morning, because she actually hadn’t said anything.

“Andy, she’s going to end up hurting you.”

“Danny, I can’t say that if we only end up being friends that I won’t be disappointed, but I won’t pressure her for more. I know what I want and how I feel, and that’s all that matters.”

“How do you feel? The truth, please.”

“Danny, I love her. I think it started long before Paris. Then, I couldn’t really put a name to it and I was still with Nate, but she was always on my mind. Always. I had to leave in Paris, and it was the right decision to make, but helping Caroline was also the right decision to make and it brought me back into her life.”

“You love her? Wow. I didn’t see that coming and neither will mom or dad. Say what you will, but you cannot tell them that and it shouldn’t be a problem since you haven’t even told her yet.”

“So, again, I should do and say whatever will make mom and dad happy? Fantastic. What you all don’t seem to grasp is the fact that I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions.”

“I know that.”

“No, I don’t think you do?” Her voice had steadily been raising. “You all think you can dictate how I spend time with and who I spend it with! What I can say and what I can’t. This is my life and I will live it how I choose.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes.”

“You’re making a mistake with her, Andy.”

“Love is never the wrong answer.”

“It is when it comes to her.”

“Shut up. You don’t seem to grasp the fact that I don’t want to change anything. Loving Miranda has been the easiest thing I have ever done.” She turned away from the window, only to come face to face with the woman herself. Andy’s eyes widened and she closed her eyes, ignoring her brother on the other end of the line. “Danny, I have to let you go. I’ll talk to you later.” She ended the call and dropped the phone in her purse. She turned her gaze away from Miranda’s wide eyes. She couldn't read the expression on her face and that scared her. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.” Her voice was calm and steady.

Andy licked her lips and put a hand on her stomach. Amelia always comforted her and that's exactly what she needed in this moment. “I see.” She still couldn’t bring herself to look at the other woman. This was a nightmare.

“Cassidy sent me to come find you and ask if you wanted to have dinner with us. Caroline is kicking us out of her room until tomorrow.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

“Andrea, look at me.” Andy shook her head and looked at a point over Miranda’s shoulder. She closed her eyes when Miranda approached her and gasped when Miranda touched her face and turned her head so they were eye to eye. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now, let’s get something to eat. I know you’re hungry.”

Andy closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. When she opened them, Miranda took a step back from her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What exactly are you apologizing for, Andrea?”

She laughed. “Everything. You…I didn’t want. I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything. When we get back to the townhouse tonight we’ll have the talk we probably should have had this morning, but I wasn’t ready." She shook her head. "Honestly, I don’t know if I’m ready now. Or we can forget everything that just happened.” Miranda exhaled. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.” First her bother, then her parents, now this.

“Then I think it’s a good idea to hold off on that talk.”

“No, I don’t think it is. Not now. I didn’t expect it to happen like this. Honestly, I didn’t think it would happen at all.”

Miranda reached for her, but pulled her hand back when Cassidy came barreling into the waiting room. “I’m starving. Let’s go.”

Miranda followed behind her, but stopped with her hand on the doorframe. “Are you coming with us, Andrea?”

Andy knew it was a loaded question, but nodded anyway and walked behind them toward Caroline’s room to collect their belongings. After saying their goodbyes, they left the hospital and piled into the car, with Cassidy between them. She was looking forward to dinner, what she wasn’t looking forward to was the conversation she would have with Miranda later that night. After their morning talk, she thought that would be the end of it for a while, now this. Next time her brother called, she would just ignore it, like she should have done to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out my published books, you can do so here, http://smhfiction.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up.  
> I've been super busy with my published work and my job.  
> I'm still not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway.  
> I will try and get the next chapter out by next week.

Andy still didn’t feel a hundred percent comfortable walking into Miranda’s home, but followed behind them and hurriedly handed over her coat when Miranda asked her for it. The air had grown considerably chillier as the night had worn on and she was grateful to be inside in the warmth. Chills raced down her spine when Miranda touched her arm.

“Let’s go into the kitchen. Dinner is waiting for us.”

Andy simply nodded and walked beside her until the entered the kitchen and Miranda directed her to the seat across from Cassidy. Andy’s stomach grumbled at the intoxicating smells and she fought the urge to blush at the looks she received from the two Priestly women. Whole wheat spaghetti, with meatballs, and garlic bread. It smelled amazing and she couldn’t wait to dig in.

Miranda poured herself a glass of wine and sat two glasses of water on the table for Cassidy and Andy. “Dig in,” She said, after she sat down.

Andy filled her plate and chuckled when Cassidy’s eyes widened. “I am eating for two you know?”

Miranda took a sip of her wine and arched her eyebrow. “Really, Andrea.”

Andy ignored her and swallowed. “Yes.”

Cassidy looked between them then settled her gaze on Andy, who tried not to squirm under her gaze. “Are you excited about the baby?”

Andy released the breath she didn’t know she was holding at the innocent question. “I am.” She nodded. “It’s all a bit surreal to me, but I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Are you staying here tonight?”

“I…”

“Of course she is, Cassidy. It’s late and getting colder by the minute.” Andy bit her lip to speak but Miranda held up her hand. “Not a word, Andrea. Besides, if I recall correctly we have something to discuss after dinner.” She smirked.

Andy swallowed and focused back on her food. After everyone was finished, Miranda gathered the plates and carried them to the sink with Cassidy’s help. Andy’s offer of help was quickly rebuffed with one look from Miranda.

Cassidy touched Andy on the arm. “Andy, would you like dessert?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Miranda rolled her eyes and carried hers and Andrea’s plates, topped with cheesecake and a strawberry sauce back to the table. “This looks amazing.”

“It tastes even better,” Cassidy said around a mouthful of food.

“Cassidy.”

“Sorry, Mom.” Not soon after, Cassidy finished and asked to be excused. Miranda nodded.

“Andrea, do you have plans for tomorrow?”

Andy shook her head at the situation she found herself in. Even though Miranda still had the same clothes on from the hospital, sitting in her kitchen eating dinner, she seemed so much more domestic. Andy would never take for granted the hospitality Miranda was showing her and the warmth that radiated from the other woman. “I have to stop by the Mirror to collect my things. I texted a co-worker and she boxed everything up for me. Are you going to Runway?”

“Unfortunately. I have an early meeting with Irv scheduled and I have a ten o’clock meeting with my lawyer. I hope to be back at the hospital by one. Will you be okay going to the Mirror by yourself?”

“I’m not worried about Greg. I’ll be fine.” Andy bit her lip. “Since I’m staying tonight, if you want me to, I can ride to school with Cassidy, then head to the Mirror. After that I was going to stop by the hospital and visit Caroline.”

Miranda finished off her wine and ran her finger along the rim of the glass. “Thank you. I would feel better with someone riding with Cassidy. I would, but…”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Andy took her time finishing her dessert, because all of a sudden she wasn’t sure about their talk. Everything felt so real with Miranda staring at her. She kept her eyes focused on the plate, long after she finished her cheesecake. She tapped her fingers on the table top until Miranda reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Andy’s, which instantly started her heart racing. She tried not to focus on how soft Miranda’s hand was.

“Andrea, we don’t have to do this tonight.”

She turned slowly toward her and squeezed her hand. The look in Miranda’s eyes made her decision for her. “I’m ready.”

Miranda stared at her, then seemed to make up her mind. “Head into the den and I’ll join you after I get these plates cleaned up.” She patted her hand. “Go.”

Andy didn’t have to be told twice and headed in the direction of the den. After she was settled on the couch, she laid her head back, and closed her eyes. Her hand automatically sought out her baby bump. She couldn’t wait until she finally got to meet her. She braced herself when she felt the couch dip beside her and Miranda’s signature fragrance drifted her way. She opened her eyes and meet the clear blue ones that were much closer than she had expected. Andy straightened up and smiled. “Let me start first.”

“All right.” Miranda rested her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand. “Go on.”

“Okay.” She ran her fingers through her hair. The warmth of Miranda’s thigh so close to hers was unnerving and put her on edge. If she was to lean in just a bit, it would be so easy to kiss her.

“Andrea, take a deep breath.”

Andy took several deep breaths. “While I worked for you I could never put a word to what I was feeling for you. I was with Nate and things were messed up. When Paris happened and I saw you crying on that couch, it awoke something that I didn’t even know was there. I left because I had to. I don’t regret leaving. What I do regret was leaving the way I did. Leaving you. When I found out I was pregnant, I pushed all of my feelings for you aside.” She rubbed circles on her stomach. “To be honest, I don’t know when I would have had the nerve to address my feelings for you, if it hadn’t been for the accident. At least not until after Amelia was born and maybe not even then. You’re Miranda Priestly.”

Andy sucked in a breath when Miranda covered her hand with hers and ran her thumb over the palm. “I am just a woman, Andrea.” Miranda squeezed her hand. “Are you okay?”

Andy turned her hand over and interlaced her fingers with Miranda’s. “I never thought I would be here with you. Like this. I am not expecting anything from you. I’m really not. I know you have a lot to deal with right now. Caroline, Irv, Stephen, Runway and on top of that I’m pregnant.”

A smile quirked at Miranda’s lips. “I have noticed that.”

“I’m not going to pretend to read your mind, but I’m having a baby and yes, I may be in love with you, but I…”

Miranda squeezed her hand. “Let me talk now.”

“Okay.”

“I am not an easy woman to get along with. I am very set in my ways. I fully accept my part in my divorces and my relationships falling apart. I love my girls, and I loved my husbands, maybe not the way they expected, but I loved them the best I could. Runway is my life. I have sacrificed countless family activities, date nights, and numerous other obligations to make sure it runs smoothly. I am not a nice person, Andrea. I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure what I need happens. Case in point, Paris.”

“Miranda.” She squeezed her hand. “I know who you are and I may not have accepted you then, but I do now. It’s amazing what distance will accomplish.” She shook her head then pulled her hand back.

“Andrea?” Miranda frowned.

“Here I am pouring myself out to you and I don’t even know if your even attracted to women or me. The papers have only ever showed you dating men.” She rested her head in her hands. What was she doing? She was on the verge of jumping up and running out the front door when Miranda started talking.

“I was twenty-one when I meet Kathleen. We dated for almost a year, but in the end we went our separate ways. Over the years there have been women who have been interested in me, but I was either with someone or they didn’t interest me. One thing I would never do, no matter how attracted I am to someone is to cheat. I’ve had enough of that in my relationships.”

“Well.” Andy grinned at her. “That’s good to know. For the record when I slept with Christian, Nate and I were already broken up.”

Miranda laughed and tucked a bit of loose hair behind Andy’s ear. “You have always been different. I didn’t want to give a name to what I was feeling for you when you worked for me. I tried to salvage my marriage, but it was doomed from the beginning. We were so different.” She shook her head. “I don’t think he fully knew what he was getting into with me." She sighed. "I can't say that the age difference doesn't bother me, because it is quite a large difference, but you don't seem to have a problem with it and I will try my best not to let my insecurities get the best of me.”

Andy raised up, picked Miranda’s hand back up and slipped it into hers. “I know what I’m getting into and no I am not bothered in the least by the age difference.” She shrugged. "You are you, and I like you the way you are."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. “You do, do you?”

“I do and I know all I need to right now.”

“I believe you do. You could always anticipate my needs. Always. Even before I knew what I needed. You were the best assistant I ever had. No matter what I threw at you, you came through it. Why is that?”

“It started out as a job for me, but in the end I just wanted to please you. I didn’t want you to throw me away like you did Nigel, but he was only a part of it.”

“Andrea.”

Andy stiffened at the tone of her voice. Everything had been going so well. “Yes.” She bit her lip at the serious expression on Miranda’s face.

“I can’t have anything threatening my divorce.”

Andy’s heart sunk. She knew it was coming, but it still hurt. “I know.”

“That being said.” Miranda leaned forward, slipped her hand behind Andy’s neck, and drew her close until there was only a breath between them. Andy’s heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. “I always go after what I want and I have never let anything stand in my way.” She closed the distance between them and kissed her. Andy’s grip on Miranda’s hand tightened at the first touch of her lips on hers and she poured all of her feelings into the kiss. Her lips were even softer than Andy expected and she moaned when Miranda pulled back. Andy couldn’t help the grin that was plastered across her face. “I only have one regret in my life.” Miranda slipped her hand out of Andy’s and placed it on her bump. “I wished I would have had more children. I never thought, at my age, that I would have the opportunity to raise another one. I can’t say exactly what my feelings for you are. I know they are there, and I would love to explore them with you.”

“But?”

“We need to take this slow and out of the limelight. My lawyer has assured me that with the pictures of Stephen’s infidelity that it will speed up the divorce process, but it still won’t be finalized for another few months. Give me time, Andrea. I will break reservations and promises.” She sighed.

Andy placed her finger over Miranda’s lips. “All I want is a chance. Friends first, then we’ll go from there and I wouldn’t object to more kissing. You’re like a drug I want to stay addicted to.”

Miranda groaned and rolled her eyes, but she smiled none-the-less. “Everything was going so good until your cheesy pick-up line.”

Andy laughed and pecked her on the lips. “I can’t believe this is happening.” She rested her forehead on Miranda's.

“If at some point we wish to take our relationship up a notch, there will be plenty of complications. Namely the press. They love to hate me.” She frowned.

“I won’t say I’m not worried about that, because it does make me uneasy, but I think the trade-off is worth it. Now, when that time comes." Andy pulled back to look into her eyes. "I will apologize now, because I can be quite moody myself.” She ran her fingers along Miranda’s jaw. “You are so beautiful.”

“I don’t always look like this.” She waved a hand at her face.

“I thought you were just as beautiful sitting on that couch in Paris.”

“Coming from anyone else I would call them out on it, but coming from you I can’t help but believe you.”

“Good.” She raised her hand and cursed when she started to yawn. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She glanced at the clock. “It’s about time for me to say goodnight to Cassidy and you should get ready also. Tomorrow morning will come soon enough for everyone.” She stood up and offered Andy her hand who readily accepted it and stood. “I was meaning to ask you about the baby. Do you have everything bought yet?”

Andy laughed. “Not even close.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. My offer still stands about my home. If you can’t afford your apartment you are more than welcome to move in here until your freelance career takes off. Sometimes that can take awhile.”

“Even after everything we talked about?”

Miranda smiled at her and Andy melted just a little bit more. “Especially after everything we talked about.”

Andy stopped her with her foot on the first tread of the staircase. “I know we agreed to start off as friends, but what does that mean. Will you continue dating, or…?” she let her questions hang in the air.

Miranda tilted her head. “Will you?”

“No, you are the only person I want.”

“Then you have your answer. I am not in the habit of playing the field. When I find something I like, I hold onto it and.” She stepped down until she was eye to eye with Andy and she leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I can be quite possessive of those that I care about.” She nipped her ear then pulled back with a pleased look on her face.

“I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into, but I can’t wait to find out what happens next.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passed by faster than Andy could have predicted. She had stayed at the town house Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Every morning she rode with Cassidy to her school, then went to the hospital to sit with Caroline until Miranda finished up her half-days at Runway. After eating lunch with Caroline and Miranda, Miranda always insisted she head to the town house to rest and work on her freelance articles.

Every night Miranda had suggested she stay in the guest room. At first, Andy didn’t have any issues with the arrangement, but on Friday morning she realized staying at the house was something she could quickly get used to and even though Miranda offered her a place to stay in her home, Andy wasn’t quite ready to make that kind of change yet.

After lunch, instead of going to the town house, she had headed toward her apartment. As the hours crept on, the unease she had felt all day seemed to unfold ten-fold. She shuffled on the couch, trying and failing to find a comfortable position. Nothing compared to sleeping on the sofa in Miranda’s study. She bit her lip and frowned at the cooking show that was currently playing on her T.V. on mute.

She picked up her phone, but she didn’t have any new text messages or calls. Being away from them was a lot harder than she ever expected. After only a week and a half of constant contact with the Priestly women, she knew she was a goner. Before she had left the hospital she promised to call if she needed anything and she would see them again the next day for lunch.

She eyed the notebook on the coffee table she had discarded earlier that day. According to her bank account she only had enough money to last the rest of the month and  part of the next. Realistically, she knew even if her articles were accepted, she wouldn’t be paid for another three or four months. Giving in to Miranda’s offer this soon, seemed like she was giving up on herself, but on the other hand, it wasn’t just herself she had to think about.

On Monday she had an appointment with her doctor for another ultrasound just to make sure she was still on track. She wanted Miranda to go with her, but she wasn’t sure if she would be able to get away from Runway. She would talk to her tomorrow about a lot of things. No matter what anyone else thought of her and her actions, Amelia should always come first and she needed to remember that. No matter if she was ready for the move or not. There could be worse things than living in the town house and being around Miranda and her kids every day.

She grabbed her chest and jumped on the couch when the shrill of her cell-phone broke the silence in the apartment. A smile graced her face when it registered that it was Miranda’s ringtone. “Hello?”

“Andrea, Caroline and Cassidy wanted me to call and make sure you’re all right.”

Andy held back a chuckle. Sure, Caroline and Cassidy wanted to know. “I’ve been better.”

“Oh?”

If there was ever going to be a chance for any kind of relationship between them they needed to be honest with each other. No better time than the present. “I’m lonely and I miss you and the girls.” She held her breath when the line continued to be silent. “Miranda?”

“Andrea, Roy is waiting outside your apartment to bring you to the town house.”

Andy sat up and walked to the window. Sure enough the black car was idling at the curb. “I don’t know what to say.” The fact that Miranda was missing her and even took the step to make this gesture left her breathless.

“For goodness sake, just pack enough clothes until Monday and we’ll talk things over once you get here.”

“Okay.” Andy choked back a sob overcome with emotions.

“Andrea,” Miranda’s voice had softened considerably. “Gather your things and come over.”

“Okay. Thank you, Miranda.”

“No thanks are necessary. I’ll see you when you get here.” Andy took action when the call ended and gathered a bag, then headed down to the car. Roy jumped out and opened the door for her as soon as she exited her building.

“Andy.”

“Roy.” She settled in the back seat and felt lighter than she had all day. If just the sound of Miranda’s voice kept her calm she would be talking to the woman all day, every day. She rubbed her stomach when Amelia started moving and wondered not for the first time how her life and gotten to where it was. She knew her and Miranda had a long way to go, but if Miranda asked her to move in again, she didn’t know if she had the power to say no. There was still so much she needed to buy for Amelia and she wouldn’t be able to do that without an income. On the other hand, it felt like she was taking advantage of Miranda and that’s the last thing she wanted to do.

As the car pulled up to the town house, Andy grabbed her bag and exited, only to stop mid-step when Miranda opened the door and stepped outside.

“Andrea, it’s not getting any warmer out here.” She rolled her eyes.

“Sorry.” Andy made her way toward her, being mindful of the steps. The grin never left her face when the door shut and she heard Miranda set the security code. When they were face to face, Andy then leaned forward and kissed her, before pulling back.

Miranda lips quirked up. “Let me take your coat.” Andy readily handed it over, and tried to object when Miranda took her bag, but was stopped cold with a glare from the other woman. “I have hot chocolate in the kitchen.”

Andy followed behind her and settled on a stool at the island while Miranda busied herself putting their drinks together. Miranda moved with such ease it took her breath away and she stilled with the implications. This is what she wanted. To be here every day. Now more than ever, but she didn’t want to pressure Miranda. Good grief her feelings were all over the place. Her internal debate lasted another few minutes and she finally looked up and started to drown in Miranda’s eyes.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re thinking or do I have to try and read your mind?”

“Well,” Andy accepted the hot chocolate. “I would love for you to try and read my mind.” She meant it as a joke, but she really hoped Miranda would start this conversation.

Miranda sat down across from her and held her cup in her hands. Andy started to squirm under her gaze. “You’re debating the merits of taking me up on my offer to move in here and you’re not sure if it is a good idea.” Andy’s eyes widened and Miranda grinned at her over the rim of her cup. “Also, I would say you’ve crunched the numbers and have come to realize the money you have saved won’t last you another month, two at the most. Am I right?”

“Yes.” Andy ran her fingers through her hair. “I just don’t want…It’s just.” She blew out a breath. “You’re being very generous to me. You know how I feel, and I know you said the offer still stands, but I can’t help but feel like I would be getting the better end of the deal. What do you get out of this? You would essential be fitting the bill for me and Amelia for the next six months at least.”

Miranda held up her hand to stall off any more rambling. “I thought we already had this settled. Do you want to move in or not? I have no issue taking care of the both of you until your freelance career takes off. That can take time, and while you are waiting, you and Amelia won’t be homeless.”

“This past week has been great, and I’ve loved spending time with all three of you. I guess my main concern is not being able to take care of her. Doesn’t this mean I’m not cut out for this.” She pointed to her stomach. “If I can’t even take care of her by myself?”

“Andrea.” Miranda picked up her hand and caressed it. “You told me you were in love with me. What exactly does that mean for you? Don’t think. Just answer the question. What does being in love with me mean to you?”

“Forever.” She gasped and tried to pull her hand back, but Miranda held tight. Her eyes welled up. “It means forever. I want it all but I’m afraid you’ll get scared off at the depth of my feelings and that’s the last thing I want.” She chuckled. “I thought we were all done with the in-depth talks.”

“I don’t think I made myself clear the last time we talked. I meant it when I said I don’t play around.” She pulled her hand back and took another sip of her hot chocolate. “I should have been more honest. I would never even start something with you if I didn’t want to give it my all. I may not be a hundred percent certain of my feelings for you, but I know they’re there. Don’t doubt that and don’t doubt when I tell you something.” She stood up and deposited both hers and Andy’s cups in the sink. “Follow me.”

Andy frowned at the abrupt subject change, but followed behind her and up to the second floor. Miranda passed the girl’s rooms and walked to the guest room she had been occupying. But instead of going in, she crossed the hall, and opened that door instead.

“Andrea, you don’t have to stand in the hall, you can come in.”

Andy stepped through the door and stared. The room wasn’t as large as the guest room she had been staying in, and it was completely empty except for a small folded table that set in the middle of the room. Before she could ask what was going on Miranda spoke.

“I thought this would make a perfect nursery. You room is just across the hall. I’m at the end of the hall and the girls are at the far end.” She pointed to the table. When Andy stepped closer she noticed several catalogs and paint chips on top of the table. She closed her eyes and willed the tears not to come. For some reason she had been over emotional all day. It was a new symptom and she didn’t like it. Some of her anxiety left her when Miranda started rubbing her back. “I’ve thought about this a lot over the last few days and I think it would make the most sense for you to move in sooner rather than later. I will talk to your landlord and make sure you won’t have any trouble with getting out of your lease. It makes sense to do it now, instead of later when you are further along in your pregnancy. I am not walking into this blind. I don’t jump into relationships on a whim. Please understand that.”

Andy swiped at her tears then turned suddenly and latched onto Miranda, sliding her arms around her and holding her tight. She laid her head on her shoulder and relaxed when Miranda pulled her close and she fell even more into the embrace. She sniffled. “You’re amazing.”

Miranda chucked. “I could give you a pretty long list of people who would disagree with you.”

Andy pulled back just enough that she could look the other woman in the eyes. “Don’t do that. You are amazing and I don’t care what anyone else has to say about it. I’m sorry I’m so emotional.” She frowned. “When I got home this afternoon I cried over a Tide commercial. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“You’re lovely.” Miranda tucked a bit of stray hair behind Andrea’s ear. “Tomorrow after visiting Caroline, Cassidy and I will go with you to your apartment and help you pack up. Call a moving company and have them scheduled some time next week to pick the boxes up.”

“Just like that?” Could it really be that simple?

“Andrea, stop over thinking this. If our relationship doesn’t work, I’m not going to just kick you out on the street.” Miranda arched an eyebrow. “And yes, just like that. You do realize who you’re talking to, don’t you?”

Andy leaned forward and captured her lips. She lingered for a few seconds and only had a moment of panic when she pulled away, but it was only a moment.

“I take it you’re going to be doing that a lot from now on?”

“Shouldn’t that be a perk of living here?”

“That and yogurt.”

“I had noticed there is always plenty of yogurt in the fridge.”

“Whatever you need. All you have to do is ask.”

“I’ll try and remember that.” She tightened her hold. “Was Caroline still doing okay when you left?”

Miranda nodded. “Yes. The doctor said he would have more of an answer for us as to when she can come home tomorrow.”

“Thanks fantastic.”

“It is and now, it is getting late. I think we should both turn in. We are going to need all the sleep we can get.” Andy bit her lip, but before she could say anything Miranda’s eyes widened. “Was that?”

Andy squinted at her, until she realized what she was talking about. She grabbed the hand wrapped around her waist and positioned it over her bump and when Amelia kicked again, she tugged her hand down. “She’s being doing that all day.”

Miranda rubbed her stomach, before settling in and feeling Amelia kick. “That’s amazing.”

The look of awe on Miranda’s face told Andy all she needed to know about Miranda’s motives and how she felt about her even if Miranda didn’t even realize the depth of her feelings yet. Miranda probably didn’t realize it, but by the time Amelia was born, Andy planned to make it so that Miranda wouldn’t have a choice but to fall in love with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today. I hope everyone enjoys them.

By the next Saturday, Andy was completely moved in, she had four articles completed and submitted to different magazines, along with one to Runway, and they had found out the previous day that Caroline would be coming home on Monday. Her memories of the accident were still jumbled, but all her other memories were intact. She had two more surgeries on her knee, but the doctor had cautioned them that even with physical therapy she could still have a slight limp. The swelling along her spinal cord, once it had healed, left no lasting damage.

She was upbeat for the most part, but was still working through everything that had happened and was talking with a therapist twice a week. Andy had been reluctant to talk with the girl again, because she didn’t remember the accident, but Caroline had been nothing but nice to her. Andy wasn’t foolish enough to think the girls would always like, or even tolerate her, especially since she had moved in, but she would take what she could get. Although, neither girl had objected to her moving in.

Andy swung her legs off the couch, and made her way to the kitchen. Miranda had been called into Runway that morning, then afterwards she was going to the hospital. Today it was just her and Cassidy, who had decided to stay home with her. She eyed the clock, eleven-twenty. Not to early for another snack. She rummaged around in the fridge and pulled out a tray of veggies and a bottle of ranch dressing. She looked up when she heard Cassidy walk in, then lay her snacks on the island, before sitting down beside her.

“Want a snack, kiddo?”

“Sure.”

“So, is there anything you want to do today?” Andy dipped a piece of celery in the dip, then took a big bite.

“I can help you pick out stuff for the baby, if you want.”

“I would love the help, but I can’t help but feel there is something bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Caro will be coming home next week.”

“She will.”

“She’s changed.”

Andy took a sip of juice before answering. “Being in any kind of accident will change you. She’s been through a lot, but you know what I think?”

“What.” She sat up straighter and gave Andy her undivided attention.

“I think once she gets home and is in a familiar environment, she’ll get back to her old self. But, you have to understand, she’s always going to carry the scars of the accident. Both physical and emotional. We have to let her know that we’re here for her and that everything really is going to be all right. Just be mindful of the fact that she’s still healing, but try not to treat her to differently, she’ll pick up on that. Just act like you normally would.”

“It’s hard.”

Andy wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her side. “I know. It’s okay to fall apart. You shouldn’t ever hide your emotions. It’s okay to cry. Goodness knows I’ve been doing a lot of that lately and you mom hasn’t kicked me out yet.”

“Please, mom likes you, and you did only just move in.” She bit her lip.

“Is there something else?” Andy had a feeling about what was coming and she didn’t know how much Miranda had told them.

“You and mom are friends?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Cassidy pulled away from her and picked up a carrot stick.

“Okay. That’s it?”

She shrugged. “Mom doesn’t have a lot of friends, so yes. Okay. Unless you would rather have a more in-depth conversation.”

“No.” she held her hands up. “No. I’m good.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Andy laughed and was reaching for another piece of cucumber when the both heard a throat clearing and spun around on their stools. Miranda stood by the doorway with her arms crossed.

“Early lunch?”

Andy eyed Cassidy then the tray, Cassidy threw her a look her way and turned back around scooping up a few more carrots. “Actually, we were just having a snack. I figured we would have lunch around one.” Miranda smiled, which she had been doing a lot of lately, opened a bottle of water, then joined them at the bar. “Have you been to the hospital yet?”

“Yes. We talked for a bit but she was tired so I told her to get some sleep and I would be back to eat dinner with her. She’s ready to come home and I’m ready for her to be here.”

“Me to.”

“Are you all right, Cassidy?”

She nodded, then hoped off her stool. “Andy and I talked. I’m good.” She touched Andy’s knee. “After you eat, we can meet in the den and pick out stuff for the baby’s room. I don’t want to rush you, but your almost six months along. She’ll be here before we know it. Mom, I’ll go with you to the hospital and eat dinner with Caroline,”

“All right.”

Andy turned around to fully face Miranda. “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked this morning?” That was also something else that had changed over the past week. They were more relaxed around each other, and Andy felt comfortable paying the other woman compliments, and Miranda would give her a coy smile, or kiss her on the cheek as a thank you.

“You did. A few times, in fact.”

“Well, I just call it like I see it.”

“I just bet you do.”

Andy chuckled and had just finished off the cucumbers when Miranda tensed across from her. “What?” She looked around the room, but nothing was wrong.

Miranda pushed the vegetable tray. “I hope Roberta washed all of these vegetables.” She snarled at the vegetables.

Andy rolled her eyes. That was also something that had changed. Miranda was more attentive and protective. The first night that Andy was fully moved in, she had almost fired Roberta when she had made trout for dinner. It took both her and Cassidy to talk Miranda down. Roberta had been their cook for the last five years.

“No worries. I saw her wash them when she cut them up, then I washed them again this morning, because I knew I would be eating them later for a snack.” Andy reached across the island and picked Miranda’s hand up. “I’m okay. We’re both okay. I’m not going to ask you not to be protective because, honestly, I like it, but you don’t have to worry so much. You were with me at the doctor’s office on Monday, Amelia is fine.”

Miranda lifted her hand and kissed her palm. “And that’s the way I would like to keep it. Don’t ask me not to worry. Andrea, I worry about those I love and care about. You’re a part of that group now, and will have to deal with everything that entails.”

Andy’s grin split her face. “Fair enough.” The grip on her hand tightened. “Is there something else.” Miranda averted her gaze. “Miranda?”

“I think we should tell the girls about us.”

Andy held her eyes when she turned back around. “Us?” The warmth that flooded her at that simple word filled her with such longing and hope. “What do you want to tell them?” She held her breath until Miranda answered her.

Miranda shook her head. “I didn’t expect this to happen so soon after you moved in, but it’s become quite apparent to me, that keeping my distance from you, here in our home, is harder than I expected.” Andy’s heart beat faster at the words, our home. “Do you know how difficult it was last night, while we watched the movie with Cassidy, not to scoot across the couch and pull you into my arms. Or when we went to bed last night not to kiss you senseless before we parted ways.” She shook her head and pulled her hand back. “You’ve taken me completely by surprise. How did this happen?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t change anything. And for the record any time you want to kiss me, you can, or hold me. It’s becoming more difficult to keep my distance as well. I just don’t want you to tell them to quickly.”

“Andrea, what are you afraid of?”

“You getting tired of me.”

Before Miranda could answer, Cassidy walked back into the kitchen, cleaned up their snack and grabbed three bottles of water. “I have everything set up in the den. Are you both ready?”

“Cassidy,” Miranda motioned for her to join her. “There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“Andrea and I are going to give being in a relationship a chance. I like her and she likes me.” Andy couldn’t believe she had just said that. Her voice was steady and sure. She held her breath when Cassidy looked at her then her mom.

“Really?”

“Yes. We can tell your sister tonight. I want you to know that I love you both dearly, but I think I deserve this chance to be happy. Let me also say this is a fairly new development, and isn’t the reason she moved in. Nothing happened while I was married to Stephen and for the time being we would like to keep this quiet. At least until after the divorce is finalized.”

Cassidy walked around the bar to Andy’s side. “You like my mom?”

“I love your mom.”

“What does this mean for Amelia? Say you to try a relationship, and six months down the road it doesn’t work out. Are you going to take her away from us?”

Andy sucked in a breath. Should she be honest or hold something back. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how Miranda had stiffened at Cassidy’s question. “I’m not sure what to say here. I can be completely honest, and possibly scare your mom off, or I could be truthful and leave quite a bit out.”

“I think Mom and I deserve your brutal honesty.” She set the bottles of water down, and crossed her arms across her chest.

“All right.” She took a deep berath. “I love your mother and would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. Her finding out how I felt was an accident, but I don’t regret her finding out. Even though I don’t have a lot of savings, I didn’t have to move in here, I could have moved home. I didn’t make the choice on a whim. I knew what it would mean for me when I chose this path. Amelia deserves two parents. If something was to happen and your mom and me didn’t work out. No matter how long I’ve been here, I would never take Amelia away from her, if being a mother to her is something she wants. Cassidy, you have to understand everything has happened kind of rapidly. We all need time to adjust, but does that answer your question?”

“Yes.” She looked between them again, then focused on her mom. Andy followed her gaze and saw the shock on Miranda’s face and hoped she hadn’t said to much. “So, she’s our sister?” She directed the question at Miranda.

Miranda licked her lips and after a beat said. “Yes, I guess she is.”

“Good.” She scooped up the three bottles again. “I expect you both in the den in ten minutes. It’s even more important now that we get the nursery right. A daughter of Miranda Priestly only gets the best.”

Andy stayed completely still when Cassidy walked out and Miranda stood up and walked toward her. Andy closed her eyes as Miranda slipped between her legs. “Andrea.”

Andy opened her eyes. “I didn’t want to lie to her.”

“Is that what you really want. Me to be a mother to her?”

Andy slipped her arms around Miranda’s waist and pulled her as close as possible. “Yes. Even if we never get past the friend stage and even if you ever only love me as a friend, she deserves two parents, and I can’t think of anyone better for the job then you. If it’s something you want too, you can have your lawyer draw up the papers.”

Miranda rested her forehead against Andy’s. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Oh.” Andy’s heart dropped. “If you don’t want…” Her words were cut off when Miranda silenced her with a kiss.

“I meant I don’t know what to say to you giving me such a gift. The most I hoped was that I would get to be in her life, but to be her mother. What an extraordinary gift. Are you sure this is what you want, and I want a firm answer before we leave this room.”

“Yes and it’s not because of your money. I hope you don’t think that.” Miranda shook her head. “Good. This is all happening really fast isn’t it?”

“Maybe, according to some people, but who cares. I have never lived my life for someone else’s approval and I don’t intend to now. In this moment, it feels right and why should we question that. Caroline might be a tougher sell. Cassidy only wants me to be happy, but Caroline tends to always err on the side of caution. If I were you I would expect quite the lecture and list of questions when she gets home.”

“I think I can handle her and if not, ill plead the fifth.” She moved the hair out of Miranda’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I know.” Miranda traced the line of her jaw and was leaning in for another kiss when Cassidy walked into the room and announced her presence.

“We have things to do. You can kiss later.”

“Very well.” She pecked Andy on the lips and slipped out of her embrace, then helped her down off the stool.

“So,” Cassidy asked, when they had finished picking out the nursery furniture. They had settled on a gray paint scheme on the walls with pink accents and would leave choosing the theme of the room for Caroline to help with. It was a toss-up between baby animals, elephants and giraffes, or underwater sea creatures. The last thing they wanted was for Caroline to feel left out. Miranda had got her way with the style of furniture for the room and honestly Andy really didn’t care as long as Amelia was comfortable and safe. “What will the baby’s last name be?”

It was an innocent question, but Andy hadn’t even thought about it. “Well…I…I don’t know. I haven’t even thought about it.” She shut up when her phone started ringing and groaned. “It’s my mom.” She leaned back into the couch and swiped her phone. “Mom.”

“Andy, where are you?” Her voice sounded hurried and rushed.

She frowned, but relaxed when Miranda placed her hand on her knee. “What do you mean? I’m at home.”

“Really?”

Andy stiffened. She could do without her mother’s accusatory tone. Jesus, what did her brother say to them. And the day had been going so well. “Yes. I have been all day. It’s been a long week and I just wanted to relax. Is there something you wanted?”

“Is there something we wanted? Yes, Andy there was. You know it’s funny because me and your dad are standing outside your apartment door, and he’s been knocking for the last ten minutes. Do you want to try answering that question again? This time with an honest answer.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three updates today. I finished a few chapters of my original work today so I decided to write another chapter for the story.   
> Keep in mind when you read this chapter, that Andy hasn't a good relationship with her parents for several months. I believe I mentioned that in a previous chapter.

“Andy, are you all right?” Cassidy asked from her position on the couch.

Andy continued pacing. “Yes.”

“Mom, is she all right?”

“Andrea,” Miranda closed her notebook and set it along with her glasses on the coffee table. “Stop pacing or you are going to wear a hole in the floor and I just had the floors replaced last year. Honestly, do you think the meeting is going to be that bad?”

Andy stopped pacing and fell onto the couch beside Cassidy. “Well, let’s see. I didn’t tell them I was back in touch with you. They don’t know I’m in love with you. They don’t know I’ve moved in here. They don’t know I want you to help me parent my child. My brother probably told them I quit my job, that’s why there here.”

“To be fair,” Miranda said. “I couple of those are newer developments.” Cassidy nodded. “Will they be able to see reason?”

Andy straightened at the serious tone to Miranda’s voice and she glanced over the top of Cassidy’s head. “I don’t know. I vented to them quite a bit when I worked for you. I didn’t always paint you in the greatest light. Also, keep in mind we’ve been on the outs since I told them I was pregnant.”

“I’m surprised anything you said to them about me was positive. Andrea, I’m not going to apologize for the way I treated you when you worked for me. It was a working relationship. Granted, it was different from my other employees, but you still worked for me.”

“I’m not asking you to, but they will be expecting it from you.”

“Mom has a job to do. She’s the boss and with that comes a lot of responsibility. It’s just who she is.”

Andy wrapped her arm around Cassidy’s shoulder. “I know, but they won’t see it that way.” Andy eyed the clock. “When do you have to leave to visit Caroline?”

“I called her after you got off the phone with your parents and told her we wouldn’t be able to make it for dinner, but we would be by around six. That’s three hours from now. Do you think that’s enough time?”

“It better be.”

“Andrea, what’s really bothering you? Be honest.”

Cassidy clutched her hand. “Everything has been going so good. Like we’ve been in this bubble. I’m not sure we should tell them we’re in a relationship. I’m not sure how they would take that.”

“Are you ashamed of mom?”

“What, Cassidy? No. They’ve been different ever since they found out the baby wasn’t Nate’s. They meet Christian once, and my mom’s exact words were, how stupid could you have been. She went on and on how Nate was such a good guy, etc. etc. They called me right after Christian died and my mom informed me that at least now I would have the money to take care of her. She didn’t understand when I told her Christian didn’t leave me anything, he left everything to Amelia in a trust fund. Christian and I didn’t along and Paris was a mistake, but I was pretty confident that if I ever needed anything or I was short of cash he would have stepped up, but he died before any of that could happen. I have no doubt that he would have been a wonderful father, but his character as a man was still debatable. But he did step up when he found out about her and was very excited. All my parents could see was that it wasn’t Nate.”

“That sucks.”

“Cassidy, yes, it does. No matter what I say to them, it’s always the same thing.”

“Well, darling. This time you’re not alone. You have me. Also, I won’t interrupt the conversation with your parents unless I think it’s warranted.”

“And me.”

“Cassidy, you can meet them, but then I want you to go to your room and gather a few things for Caroline. No arguments.”

“All right.”

Andy tensed when the doorbell rang and Miranda and Cassidy just looked at her.

“Andy, are you going to answer that?”

“Yes.” She stood up, kissed Miranda on the lips, Cassidy on top of the head, then made her way to the front door. After taking a deep breath, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. She smiled at her parents, but neither one of them smiled back.

“Are you going to let us in?”

At the heat in her mother’s voice, Andy stepped in front of the door blocking their entrance. “I will, but let me make one thing clear. This is my home and you will do best to remember that. I don’t need the attitude, Mom.”

“Andy,” her dad said in a warning tone.

“I’m serious.”

“Fine.”

Andy let them pass, then she shut the door, and lead them to the den, where Cassidy hopped up when they entered, but Miranda remained seated on the couch with a magazine open on her lap. When Andy turned around she did not expect the absolute hate that graced her parents face.

“Andy, what the hell are you doing in her house?”

“What?”

Her mom pushed her out of the way and waved a finger in Miranda’s face. “What have you done to my daughter?”

Miranda closed the magazine and slipped her glasses off. “Nothing yet, but give me time and I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Andy grabbed her mom’s arm and pulled her back. “Miranda, not now. Mom, did you not just hear a word I said.”

“Andy, you never told us you were living with that woman.”

“You both can keep your voices down in front of Cassidy, or you can both leave.” Andy motioned for Cassidy to come to her. “Mom, Dad, this is Cassidy, Miranda’s daughter. Caroline won’t be released from the hospital until Monday.”

They both nodded at her, then Miranda stood up. “Cassidy, go upstairs and gather some things together for when we leave.”

“Andy, you need anything just holler.”

“I will.” When she was sure Cassidy was upstairs she turned back to her parents. “Please have a seat.” She sat down beside Miranda on the couch and her parents sat in the seats across from them. “Let me say something first, before you both go on a tirade.” She waited for them to agree. “I am living with Miranda now. I gave up my apartment two weeks ago. I am sure Danny told you I quit my job. Did he also tell you why I did?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know why I had to do it?”

“No, Andy, I don’t,” her dad said. “You should have just turned the phone over.” Her dad scooted to the edge of the chair. “It’s not too late. I talked to Greg and he’s willing to give you your job back if you just hand over the video.”

“You did what? I can’t believe. No, wait I can believe you would do something like that. You had no right.” She tightened her hands into fists and only relaxed when Miranda reached for, then untangled her fingers before clasping their hands together. It was such a natural move that they didn’t even realize what it would mean to the two people sitting across from them.

“What the hell is that?”

Andy looked down at their hands, then smiled. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you I am also in love with Miranda and she is going to be co-parenting Amelia with me.”

“So you’re a lesbian now?” Her mom stood up and started pacing. “Andy, come home with us and everything will work out.”

“I’m not sure what I am. I just know what I feel for Miranda and do you mean like the first time you wanted me to come home. Look, I’m not going anywhere. I am staying here with Miranda. There is nothing you can say that will make me go back to Ohio with you. This is my life now.”

“Really. What’s going to happen when she gets tired of you.”

“Stop. I will not have you disrespecting me or her in our own home. I am not a child, quit treating me like one. You didn’t like Christian. I didn’t harbor any feelings that you would like Miranda either.”

“Andrea, I think we should let them air their grievances now rather than later. I would just ask that you be mindful that my daughter is upstairs.”

Her dad shook his head. “I am so disappointed in you.” Miranda squeezed her hand. “Nate is such a good guy.”

“That is the last time I want his name mentioned in this house or around me. We didn’t work out. Get over it. The last few months I worked for Miranda he treated me like crap, but you both think he was a saint.”

Her mom sat back down. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Miranda, but aren’t you going through a divorce and I won’t even get into the age difference.”

Miranda stiffened beside her. “I am.”

“What do you think the tabloids would think about you being in a relationship with my daughter. A former employee and a woman half your age.”

“I would say that the only people that know about Andrea and I are in this room, and if it’s leaked to them then I will let my lawyer handle the rest.”

“Mom, you wouldn’t do something like that.”

“For you Andy, I would.”

“So you think outing us to the world and making trouble for Miranda’s divorce would benefit me. If you think that would somehow make me want to go back with you, you’re both crazy.”

“If it was leaked and her divorce was jeopardized do you really think she would keep you around and with you not having a job where would you go then.”

“You didn’t even want me to have Amelia.”

“We’ve changed our minds. Andy, if you let us we’ll be there for you. Just give us this chance.”

Miranda picked up her phone from the side table and waved it in their direction. “I’ve been recording this conversation since you walked in. If you talk, you should be prepared for the outcome.”

Andy’s mom stood up. “You bitch.”

Andy let go of Miranda’s hand and stood also. She walked to the window and looked outside where it had started to snow. Just a light dusting but it was beautiful. Slowly she turned around and walked back to them. “I would like you both to leave.”

“Andy, just think about what we said.”

“Leave.” Andy walked them to the door, and shut it behind them without so much as a goodbye. When the door shut, Miranda reached around her and set the alarm, then pulled Andy into her arms. Andy held on tight, but the tears never came.

“I’m sorry you’re going through this,” Miranda whispered in her ear.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. My mom just threatened to out us.”

Miranda kissed her on the cheek. “We’ll get through this.”

“I knew they wouldn’t like this or even give us there blessing, but I just didn’t expect so much hatred.”

“Give them time.”

“I will, but this isn’t the first time I’ve heard this argument from them. Being with you will just give them more ammunition. I’ve been dealing with this for the last five months. It’s just in the past I’ve only had to deal with it over the phone. Having their disappointment spewed at me in person is just a bit different.”

“Why don’t you grab a snack and since there is still time, if you wanted to join us for dinner with Caroline we would be happy to have you.”

“I would like that.” Andy held on a moment longer. “Grab our theme ideas and we’ll ask her which one she wants. That way we can get everything ordered so we can get the nursery set up.”

“I already ordered the furniture.”

Andy chuckled. “Of course you have.”

Miranda placed a tender kiss on her lips then shooed her off to the kitchen. Andy settled on a stool with her yogurt and had a spoonful of yogurt to her mouth when her phone went off. She dropped her spoon back in her yogurt and answered. “Danny.”

“Hey, Sis.”

“What do you want? I’m not really in the mood for anymore of whatever it is y’all are selling.”

“Wait. I just wanted to check on you. I know how they can be. To be fair, you didn’t even tell me…”

“Danny,” Andy interrupted. “The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth right now is I love you.”

“Of course. I love you, Andy.”

“I’m hanging up now.” She ended the call then finished her yogurt. Miranda and Cassidy walked in just as she was throwing her empty carton away. She knew her brother loved her, and with time maybe her parents would come around, but she couldn’t deal with them right now. Miranda might have been the final nail in the coffin, but it was far from the first or the only one. She would love to have a relationship with them, but she wasn’t about to give up what she’d gained in the last few weeks. She didn’t think she would ever be one of those women that would jump into a relationship with both feet so quickly, but change happened for a reason. “Are we ready?”

Cassidy crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I really am. Although, do you know what would make me even better?”

“And what would that be, Andrea?”

Andy patted her stomach and Miranda rolled her eyes. “Amelia would like a cheesesteak.”

Miranda took her hand. “I think that can be arraigned.”

“Can I have one too.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Yes. Cheesesteaks all around.”

“And chocolate cake,” Andy added hopefully.

“Don’t push your luck, darling.” Miranda kissed her on the cheek then lead them both to the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on writing about Caroline's response to Miranda and Andy's relationship change, I was going to jump a week or so, but if anyone wants to read her response I'll write it. It probably won't be a long chapter but I don't have a problem letting everyone read her feelings on the matter.


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda had reassured her a half of dozen times before they even entered Caroline’s room that everything was going to be all right. All the time she had spent with Caroline she had been pleasant, but truth be told, most of the time she had been asleep. But even with those short interactions, Andy had quickly learned Cassidy was the more forthcoming and friendlier one of the two. She could handle aloofness, but it was the questions she was worried about.

Andy braced herself and followed Cassidy and Miranda into the room carrying their dinner. Miranda refused to buy it or carry it so her and Cassidy were tasked with the job.

“Miranda.”

Andy looked up when she heard Nigel call Miranda’s name.

“And Six and Cassidy.”

“Nigel.” He kissed Andy on the cheek.

“I’ve been meaning to call you, but work has been horrendous.”

“Really? Miranda hasn’t mentioned anything about that.”

His eyes widened and Miranda shook her head from behind him. “Nigel, Andrea has moved into the townhouse. All that I ask is that you keep it quiet and if you have any questions I may answer them on Monday. Thank you for spending the afternoon with Cassidy.”

“Of course.” He mouthed to Andy that they would talk, then he took his leave. She smiled at him but the last thing she wanted was to explain herself to him. Her parents and the girls were one thing, but he was an entirely different matter.

“Hello, Caroline.”

“Andy.”

Miranda waved her hand in the air. “Cassidy pass out everyone’s sandwich before they get cold.” Cassidy perched on the bed beside her sister with Miranda in a chair on one side of the bed and Andy on the other. When Andy was halfway through her sandwich she looked across the bed and caught Miranda’s eye. Miranda nodded and Andy knew whether or not she was ready, Miranda was. “Caroline there is something I wanted to tell you. Cassidy already knows, and I thought about telling you both together, but I wanted to get your reactions separate. Cassidy, please go set on the couch, just for a few minutes.”

Cassidy patted her sisters leg. “It’s nothing bad. I promise.”

Miranda stood and sat in the spot Cassidy had vacated and picked up her daughter’s hand. “You know that Andrea has moved into the townhouse.”

“Yes. She was homeless.”

“Technically, I wasn’t.” She shut up when Miranda shot her a look.

“She’s right, she wasn’t, but we both felt like it was the right move for both of them. Also…”

“I’m in love with your mother,” Andy blurted out, then slapped her hand across her mouth.

Miranda nodded. “There is that.”

Caroline looked between them and Andy could see her body tense. “Mom, how do you feel about that?”

Miranda reached across Cassidy and gripped Andy's hand that lay on the bed. “I feel rather good about it. Andrea and I are going to give being in a relationship a chance. I think I deserve this opportunity at happiness. I’ll tell you the same thing I told your sister. Nothing happened between us during my marriage to Stephen and we both would like to keep this quiet until after the divorce.”

“I see.” She eyed them both but where Cassidy’s gaze was thoughtful hers looked downright hostile. “My mom is rich and one of the most powerful people in New York. What could you possibly be after if not her money?”

Andy gulped. “I’m not after your mom’s money. I love her for who she is.”

“Everybody hates her.”

“I don’t. I never have and I never will. I’m not going to take away the time you spend with her, but I would like to spend time with you and your sister and get to know the both of you. The only thing I have to offer your mom is my love and Amelia.”

Caroline looked between both of them. “What do you mean, Amelia?”

“Oh.”

“What she means is that I am going to be Amelia’s second mom.”

“She’s going to be your daughter?”

“Yes.” Both Miranda and Andy held their breath.

“What does that mean for me and Cassidy?”

“Nothing is going to change, except that you will have a new little sister.”

“Caroline.” Andy lowered the bar on her side of the bed and sit down beside her. “Your mom loves you and in the short amount of time I’ve gotten to know you and your sister I love you both to. Amelia will only add to that. I’ve already assured Cassidy that if things don’t work out between your mother and me, that I will not take Amelia away from you guys. She will always be your sister. Miranda, hand me the folder.” Once she passed it over, Andy opened it and set it on Caroline’s lap. “Earlier the three of us picked out furniture for the nursery and the color scheme, but we wanted you to pick out the theme for the room.”

“And when she says theme what she means is pictures, throw pillows, bedding, and a few stuffed animals.”

“Yes, that’s what I mean. God forbid anything else is on the walls.”

Caroline skimmed through the papers, then bit her lip and looked up at her mom. “She’s not a replacement for me is she?”

Miranda looked horrified. “What? No, honey. No one can ever replace you. We’ve been so worried and we can’t wait for you to come home. You will always be my baby.”

“Caro, if I thought that’s what Andy was doing offering mom the chance to be Amelia’s second parent I would have never gotten on board with it, but I believe Andy is sincere in her feelings. We didn’t want you to feel left out that’s why we wanted you to pick the theme.” She patted her sisters hand. “We all have our favorites but we want you to choose. We love you.” Andy sat still while they held a non-verbal conversation and breathed a sigh of relief when Cassidy hopped off the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. “See mom, we should have brought cake.”

“She’s right, Miranda.”

"We didn't need cake."

Caroline picked up a piece of paper, closed the folder, then set the she had chosen on top. Andy rolled her eyes when Miranda smiled. “I take it this was the theme you wanted, Mom.”

“I am partial to it.”

“Really.” Cassidy jumped up and frowned at her choice, then looked at Andy. “We should have known they would pick the same one.”

“Cass, it never crossed my mind.”

Miranda took out her iPad and opened it to one of the pages she was looking at earlier. “Caroline, this store has a nice variety of elephant and giraffe items. Put everything you would like in the cart and we’ll get it.”

“I get to pick everything out?” It was the first glimpse of excitement from her, and Andy kept her mouth shut so she didn’t jinx the moment.

“Yes. I have one item in the cart, but other than that shop to your hearts content. Cassidy can help if you want her to. Andy and I are going to go get a cup of coffee while you and your sister shop.” Andy grabbed her half eaten sandwich, then turned back to the girls.

“Andy, I don’t have to call you mom, do I?”

“No, Caroline, you don’t have to. Andy is fine.” They were getting ready to walk out of the room when Caroline called her name. “Yes.”

“I’ll have a list of questions for you when I get home on Monday. I am still reserving my judgement.”

“Fair enough.” She didn’t take a breath until she was halfway down the hall and she didn’t utter a word until Miranda had her Starbucks order in hand, she had eaten the rest of her sandwich, and they were on their way back up. “Did you think that went well? I don’t know. I feel like she hates me.”

“It went well and she doesn’t hate you.”

Andy didn't have to see her face to know she rolled her eyes. “She wasn’t as happy about it as Cass was.”

“Caroline has always been the more reserved of the two. Trust me, if she was completely against it she would have let us know. It’s going to take you a bit more time to win her over. Cassidy will help in that department, but Caroline doesn’t trust easily. She never has.”

Andy stopped her with a hand on her arm. “I think we should do something for her when she gets home to show her that we love her and that Amelia isn’t going to replace her. She needs that security.”

“I agree. Think about what you want to do and take care of it. You know all my credit card information. Whatever you feel would help, do it.”

“You’re really giving me that much control?”

“I know you care about her, and if she hates the idea, then I can always blame everything on you.”

“I would just blame it on my hormones.”

“Well then, it looks like all of our bases are covered.”

Andy fought the urge to reach out and take her hand or kiss her. “I still think we should have gotten cake.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I think I am on a roll.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I may not answer every comment left but I do appreciate them.

Monday evening, Andy kept Caroline’s homecoming party small. Her favorite drinks, snacks, and pizza, along with movies and board games. They kept the guest list as just the four of them as not to overwhelm her. Contrary to what Miranda had said, she gave Andy all the credit, and Caroline seemed pleased by her efforts.

On Tuesday, Andy called the girls’ school and arraigned for make-up work to be delivered for the time Caroline had missed and she set up interviews for tutors while she was still in a cast and that evening with Miranda’s input, she had hired on.

On Friday, at Caroline’s doctor’s appointment, he wanted her to stay off her feet for the next week, but after that he would allow her to use crutches and she would be allowed to go back to school. He made it very clear that if she felt she couldn’t handle staying all day he would talk to her principal and inform her of the situation. Caroline was excited to get back to a normal routine, but Miranda had questioned the doctor for twenty minutes to make sure everything was covered and she really was okay to go back.

Today was Saturday and Andy had woken up early. Too early. Amelia had kept her up half the night and she hoped the next three months passed quickly. After two yogurts and a banana she settled in Miranda’s study on the couch and grabbed her iPad. They had all gotten into a routine and it was running smoothly. Miranda had started going to Runway full time and had eaten dinner with them every day this week except one.

Andy didn’t want to mess that up, but she had been debating whether or not to ask Miranda out on a date. An honest to goodness date. She knew they wouldn’t be able to leave the house, but there were other things she could do to make her feel special. Being six months pregnant didn’t help matters, but she would have to roll with it. There was no changing that.

Eating dinner with her almost every day this week was nice but it wasn’t a date. She looked up when Cassidy shuffled in and plopped down beside her on the couch still in her pajamas. “Good morning.” She kissed her on the forehead.

“Morning.” Cassidy laid down with her head in Andy’s lap and Andy ran her fingers through her hair.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not yet.”

“Let me know if you want something.”

“You do realize you’re the pregnant one don’t you.”

Andy chuckled. “Yes, but I feel fine. The beginning of the pregnancy sucked, but she seems to have mellowed out.” She patted her stomach.

“That’s good.” She mumbled. After a few minutes Andy noticed her breathing even out and she grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and covered her up. She leaned back and continued to plan their date. That’s where Miranda found them an hour later. Her steps faltered when she walked in, then she smiled, dropped a kiss on Andy's lips and one on Cassidy's cheek. “Miranda.”

“Good morning, darling. How long has she been down here?”

“About an hour.”

“Caroline didn’t want my help so her nurse is helping her dress, then they’ll be down for breakfast.”

“I could eat again.” That was the one thing that had surprised Andy when she moved in was the elevator that was situated by the kitchen. Andy was pretty sure that if there hadn’t been one there, Miranda would have had one installed before Caroline came home. It made her love her all that much more. What was unnecessary was the nurse, but what Miranda wanted, she got.

Miranda pointed to the iPad. “Working on another article?”

Andy couldn’t believe it when her article was accepted by Runway. When she questioned Miranda about it, she had assured her that the article was excellent but she didn’t have any say in choosing it. What she didn’t make a secret of was the fact she had put in a good word for her at three other major magazines. Andy had thought about protesting but Miranda made it clear that she had the clout and if she couldn’t use it to help those she cared about what was the use in having it. Instead of arguing about it, Andy had kissed her. “Oh, this.” She lifted it up and bit her lip.

“Andrea, are you okay? Is something bothering you?” Miranda sat stiffly at her desk.

“Nothing’s bothering me. Really it’s not. I’ve just been thinking about things.” Could she be anymore vague.

“She wants to know if you’ll go on a date with her,” Cassidy said surprising both of them with her outburst.

Andy stared down at her. “How?”

Cassidy opened her eyes. “You were mumbling.”

“Oh.” She looked up to be held by Miranda’s gaze. When she looked at her over the top of her glasses, Andy’s heart started racing and she sucked in a breath. Did the woman not know how sexy she was when she looked at her like that. Good grief.

“Cassidy, your sister should be in the kitchen now. Go on. Andrea and I will join you in a few minutes.”

Cassidy groaned but stood up. At the door she spun around. “Mom, go easy on her, she was doing a good job of beating herself up.”

Andy turned to Miranda when Cassidy left the room and squared her shoulders. She could do this. She knew Miranda had feelings for her. What was she waiting for?

“Andrea, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night.” Miranda slipped her glasses off and waited for an answer.

Andy cursed under her breath. Of course Miranda would steal her thunder. Well, two could play that game. “No, but,” she held up her hand when Miranda’s face fell. “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

She held her breath when Miranda stood up and sat down beside her on the couch. “I suppose,” she sniffed, but her indifference only lasted a minute. “I would love to.”

“That went a lot easier than I expected.”

“Did you really think I would say no?”

“There was always that chance.”

“No there wasn’t.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Wow, okay. Okay.” She didn’t even try to hide her blush. “So. Tomorrow at eight.”

“It’s a date.” Miranda leaned forward and when they were only a few inches apart she spoke. “Where are you taking me?”

Andy pulled back. “I was just going to fix something here.”

She arched her eyebrow. “Really, Andrea. I’m sure if you give it some thought, you can come up with something that doesn’t involve us staying in.”

“You’ll go out with me. Out, out.”

Miranda looked surprised she even had to ask. “Of course. All anyone will see is two friends out, but we’ll know differently. Won’t we.”

“Yes.”

“Andrea, I’m not ashamed of you. And after the divorce, if going public is something you want, we will come back to this conversation.”

“Sounds good.”

Miranda nodded, then stood up, and offered Andy her hand. Andy pulled her forward and kissed her. “I don’t think I will ever get enough of that.”

“Well, you are kissing the one and only Miranda Priestly.”

Andy laughed then kissed her again. “You better believe it.” She smiled when Miranda placed her hand over her bump. She had been doing that more and more lately. Andy had also noticed Miranda added the latest sonogram picture of Amelia to the collection of her girls that were on her desk. “She’s been quiet this morning, but kept me up most of the night.”

“I heard you walking around.” She bit her lip and started to move her hand, but Andy kept it firmly in place. “Goodness, how can you make me stumble over my words?”

“It’s a gift,” Andy said quietly.

“If she’s keeps you up like that again, I wouldn’t be opposed…that is if you wanted company, you can join me in my room.”

“At three in the morning?”

“Yes.”

Andy’s heart thudded in her chest. That was the last thing she had expected. “I ask you out on a date and you offer to share your bed with me. Were you trying to one up me?.” She let the words hang in the air. The last thing she wanted was to make Miranda uncomfortable.

Miranda tightened her arm around her and lead her out of the room. “That’s a gift I have.”

“I will remember that tonight if she’s restless, but I don’t want to wake you up.”

Miranda pulled her to a stop outside the door leading to the kitchen. “You have my permission to wake me up.”

“Jesus, do you even realize how incredibly attractive you are. Were you trying to be all sexy, because let me tell you, it’s working.”

“It’s funny, I didn’t used to be like this.” She shook her head. “I was never this way. This playful with any of my husbands.” She ran her finger along Andy’s jaw. “I believe it’s you.”

“I love you.”

“Oh, Andrea. I know.”

“We’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes,” Caroline hollered. “We’re hungry.”

Miranda tapped her on the nose. “They’ve spoken.” Miranda pulled out her chair for her once they were at the table, then took the seat right beside her. “And Andrea, eight doesn’t work for me, make it seven.” She winked.

Oh, boy. What had she gotten herself into. Well, one thing was for sure. She knew what she would be doing for the rest of the day. Relaxing and planning her date. Her first date with Miranda. Mercy. How did she get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, next chapter will be there first date.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting this yesterday, but my internet was acting up.
> 
> The chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected. I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> I've read through this three times, but I still could have missed something. I figured while my internet is working I should just post. 
> 
> Just FYI, this story will probably end after Amelia is born. At the least 5 more scenes, at the most, 10 more scenes. That's my goal, but who knows once I get the rest of it written.

Despite an early call from both her dad and her brother, Andy’s Sunday morning was going quite well, probably because she had declined both calls. She knew she had to talk to them and she would, she just didn’t want to today of all days.

Miranda had been relaxed all day and surprisingly so had Amelia. Andy had a feeling Miranda was expecting fancy, but being six and a half months pregnant, Andy just didn’t have it in her to go over the top with an outfit. All she wanted was to be comfortable. After lunch when she had mentioned to Miranda that she needed to dress comfortably, she hadn’t even batted an eye. Andy had opted for her most comfortable pair of jeans and a black and gray, stripped Cashmere sweater.

As the day wore on her nerves started to get the best of her and Cassidy did her best to distract her. Miranda had checked on them once or twice while they watched their movie but for the most part, she stayed in her study. Andy didn’t mind one bit.

“Andy.”

She turned slowly on her stool. “Cass.”

“You told me to tell you when it was five thirty.”

Andy swirled around to check the clock. Shit. Where had the time gone. “Okay.” She slid off and threw her pudding container away. Cassidy took both of her hands.

“It’s all right. You’ve got this. For all intent and purposes, you’ve already got the girl.”

A smiled blossomed over her lips. “You’re right. You’re right.”

Cassidy pointed to the doorway. “Go get ready.”

Andy kissed her on the cheek then headed upstairs. With her hand on the door knob, she watched Miranda walk out of Caroline’s room and head in her direction.

“Andrea,” she said as she walked by her and into her room.

Andy only breathed when she was inside her room with the door shut. She eyed the clothes she had laid out on the bed that morning and jumped when her phone buzzed. She grinned when she read the text message from Miranda: _Andrea, breath. I already said yes._ Andy threw her phone on the bed without responding. She was pretty sure the grin plastered across her face would become permanent.

Andy smoothed her hands over the sweater and looked at her body from every angle. Last week she had noticed her ankles were swelling a bit more as were her hands and it seemed the backache never went away. She’d gotten dizzy a few times yesterday and Miranda had insisted all of her symptoms were normal and told her to sit back, put her feet up, and relax. That’s what she had also been doing all day today as well. The last thing she wanted was to be out of commission for her date.

Her alarm rang on her phone letting her know she had fifteen minutes before they had to leave. With a final glance in the mirror, she slipped her feet into her sneakers, opened her door, and made her way downstairs to wait. When she entered the parlor, both the girls were sitting down, but Cassidy stood up when she walked in and pointed to the couch. Oh boy. Caroline still hadn’t warmed up that much to her.

“Andy,” Caroline said. “We wanted to talk to you before you took our mom out.”

Andy nodded and sunk down into the cushions. They both remained quiet until she put her feet up. “That seems reasonable.”

“Our mom only deserves the best.”

Andy gulped. “I agree.”

“I’m still not sure that’s you,” Caroline said.

“Caroline, I’m not sure what I have to do to prove I am not out to hurt your mom. I love her. I can’t promise we’ll never fight or argue, because that would be unrealistic, but I can promise you never to run away from her.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “That would be hard to do considering you live here.”                

“Caro.”

“You know what, Caroline?”

“What?”

“I want you to like me, but it is not my main motivation. I would like your blessing, but I’m going to continue pursuing your mother whether I have it or not. You don’t get to dictate how we live our lives.” Andy sat up and slipped her feet back in her shoes.

“She’s right, Caroline.” All three of them whipped their heads toward the door where Miranda stood with her arms crossed. Andy started at her feet, which were incased in four inch red pumps, onto charcoal grey covered legs, and finally a gold wrap around blouse, that despite the temperature outside, showed an insane amount of cleavage. Andy jerked her head up when Miranda called her name, and she was met with an amused pair of blue eyes.

“Wow, Miranda.” Andy stood up. “You look fantastic.”

“As do you.”

“Please,” Caroline said. “She could have tried harder.”

“Caroline, I don’t want to every hear you talk to her that way again. I don’t know what your problem with Andrea is but it needs to stop and stop now.” She pointed to the notebook in her lap. “If you have any questions for us, write them down, and I will sit down with Andrea tomorrow and we will discuss them, then we’ll talk with you and your sister. Does that sound reasonable?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Andy looked down at her phone when it beeped. “Roy is waiting for us outside.”

“Girls’ behave for your nanny.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Andy lead the way and Miranda opened the closet door and took both of their coats out, along with gloves and a hat for Andy. Once inside the warmth of the car, Miranda reached across the seat and took Andy’s hand. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into her.”

Andy squeezed her hand. “She’s fine. I think it would have been different if she had been there from the beginning like Cassidy was.”

“Andrea, if that were the case we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

“I know,” she said quietly. She wanted Caroline to like her, but she wouldn’t give Miranda up for anything or anyone. She didn’t want the press to find out this early into their relationship, but if they did, she planned on sticking by Miranda’s side. She hoped Miranda felt the same way about her.

“Andrea, I’m not sure what you’re thinking about, but stop. You’re frowning. That’s better. Now, tell me about where we’re going.”

“I know you said it didn’t matter where we went tonight, but I wanted to keep it simple and frankly, just the two of us. So I called in a favor.”

“A favor?”

“Yes. I met quite a few people working for you, and made quite the impression on them. This one in particular I still talk to from time to time. He’s a nice guy.”

“That’s all I get?”

“Yes.” They were quiet until Roy flicked his blinker and turned down a long alleyway.

“Andrea, is this where you wanted to go or has Roy finally snapped?”

Andy laughed and kissed her on the cheek, lingering for a minute. “This is our stop.” When the door opened Miranda accepted Roy’s hand then she reached down and helped Andy up.

“Roy, I hope you know what working for me entails?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I believe this is your show, Andrea. Lead the way.”

Andy could see that Miranda was apprehensive, but was trusting that she knew what she was doing. Andy knocked three times on the backdoor and after a couple of minutes it opened and a tall, skinny gentlemen ushered them both in. Once the door was shut he turned to Andy.

“Andy, it’s so good to see you again. I was so happy when you called me.” He kissed both her cheeks then turned to Miranda. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” she said, but she didn’t offer him her hand.

“Ladies, if you would follow me.” He led them down a long hallway, then up the elevator to the fourth floor. They exited into a brightly lit moderate sized room that held five empty tables. Near the far end of the room, next to the wall of windows, a candle flickered on a single table. “This way.” He pulled out Andy’s chair and then Miranda’s. “I will be out shortly with your drinks.”

Miranda looked around the room, then settled her gaze on Andy. “Care to explain.”

“Brandon is the head chef at Manhattan Eatery. I got him out of a bind in the last month I worked for you and he told me if I ever needed anything all I had to do was call. You can trust him. I do.”

“So, you were able to get the head chef of Manhattan Eatery to cook for only us tonight?”

“Yes.” Andy bit her lip.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You’ve already said it. Don’t you know by now that I can pretty much read all of your facial expressions.”

“What is my face saying now?”

Before Andy could answer, Brandon walked back in and deposited a wine glass in front of Andy, “Apple cider,” and one in front of Miranda, “Apple cider as well.” Miranda tilted her head but didn’t say anything. “I’ll be out in ten minutes with your salads.”

When he was out of earshot, Miranda arched her eyebrow, then took a sip of her cider. Andy did as well. “If I can’t have alcohol on our date neither can you.”

“I’m not complaining. Since he isn’t taking our orders I take it you already took care of that.”

“I did.” She ran her finger along the rim of her glass. “I hope you’re not disappointed. I could have had him fix something outrageously expensive and extravagant, but I wanted us to be at ease tonight. Comfortable. We’ll start with a salad, followed by a steak with bacon wrapped asparagus, and maple glazed carrots for you, and I’ve been craving his signature mac and cheese all week, so that’s what I’m having.”

Miranda lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’m not disappointed. It sounds delicious, but mac and cheese.”

“It’s a little piece of heaven, Miranda. If you’re good, I’ll even let you have a bite.”

“Well then, I’ll try my hardest to be on my best behavior.”

“Although,” Andy said, after another sip of her cider. “There is nothing wrong with being a little bit bad.” The blush creeping up Miranda’s neck was new and Andy vowed to do whatever she needed in order to see that more often in the future.

“Oh, Andrea, you have no idea how bad I can be.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out.”

Miranda got quiet and Andy thought she might have said something wrong until Miranda spoke again. “I think that you and Amelia should stay with me tonight. In my bed. Honestly, I never liked sleeping alone, and now that we’re giving our all to this relationship, I think it will only allow us to grow closer. I’m not ready for anything more than sleeping right now, but in time the rest will come.”

“All right.” It was more than she could have ever hoped for and she was never a fan of sleeping alone either, but she didn’t want to seem too clingy. Obviously, Miranda didn’t have a problem stating what she wanted.

After their salads were taken away and Brandon promised to serve dinner in twenty minutes Andy addressed the woman across from her. “Miranda, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me again next Sunday?”

“Yes,” she said with hesitating. Andy fiddled with her napkin. “What is it?”

“I want to keep spending time with you away from the girls but I won’t be able to go out like this in the comping months.”

“Andrea, anywhere we spend time together is fine with me.” She frowned. “I’m a bit old fashioned. I just wanted our first date to be away from the house. In the future, I don’t care where we go.”

“Good.”

“I know what it’s like to be pregnant. The coming months will be hard and I will do whatever is needed to make sure you are comfortable.”

“I know.” Andy sat back when their entrées were set in front of them and just did stop herself from salivating all over her bowl. “Can you believe how amazing this smells?

Miranda cut off a piece of her steak and plopped it in her mouth. After she was done chewing and taking a sip of her cider she answered her question. “I hope you’re enjoying it?”

“Oh, I am.” They ate in silence, but it was calming, instead of uncomfortable. Andy didn’t realize how much the other woman put her at ease just by being in her presence. “I love you,” she blurted out. “I just had to say that.”

“I’m sorry I can’t say it yet.”

“Don’t be. I am enjoying just spending time with you and I’m confident you won’t be able to resist me for long.” She winked.

“You’re already irresistible, and in time the rest will come.”

Andy’s heart pounded in her chest and she set her fork down. “Are you saying that you could fall in love with me?”

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe? Isn’t that where you thought this was headed?”

“Yes. I just.” She shook her head. “Thinking about it and dreaming about it are two totally different things. I’ll admit I’ve been holding back a little bit because I was afraid to give you to much to soon, but hearing those words out of your mouth fills me with such hope.”

Miranda set her napkin on the table and picked up Andy’s hands. “I don’t want to mess this up with you and it feels like that’s exactly what I’m doing.” She held her hand up. “No, let me talk. Andrea, I’ve allowed you into my home. With my children. I’ve allowed you into my life. I’m sure you realize; I don’t do that with just anyone. I have feelings for you, but I’m afraid it goes beyond that. I should have been more honest with you in the beginning and I realize it’s only been a month, but I’m saying it now. Andrea, I could fall in love with you, and I believe I am. Please don’t ask anymore of me right now. I can’t say what you want to hear at this moment, but I would have never started this relationship with you unless I thought we could have a future together. I would have never agreed to be a parent to Amelia if I didn’t see a future for us.”

Andy wiped a tear away, speechless. She knew Miranda cared, but she never expected this. The way Miranda was looking at her, she just wanted to kiss her senseless, but she held back. The longer she kept quiet she knew Miranda would start to feel uncomfortable so Andy decided instead of addressing everything she said she would try and put her at ease. “So,” she said playing with Miranda’s fingers. “Does this make me your girlfriend?” She looked up shyly at her.

Miranda pulled her hands back and laughed. “Oh, Andrea. Don’t ever change.” She downed the rest of her cider.

“I don’t plan to and you didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I guess it does.”

“Fantastic.” She waved her hand and Brandon cleared their table.

Miranda placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. “No dessert?”

“Not here.”

“Oh, this isn’t our only stop.”

“No, ma’am.” Brandon came out a few minutes later and Andy stood and gave him a hug. “The food was amazing.”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it.”

Miranda stood as well. “I agree. It was the best steak I’ve ever had.”

He gasped. “That’s…thank you. It’s such high praise coming from you. You ladies will always have an open table at my restaurant. Don’t hesitate to use it.”

“Thank you.” She allowed Miranda to help her on with her coat and they headed back downstairs. When Miranda opened the door, Roy was waiting and opened the backdoor to the car and shut it once they were both inside.

“I didn’t see you text Roy.”

“I didn’t. He was in the kitchen with Brandon.”

“Really?”

“It was my idea. Roy works hard, so I figured why not treat him to a good meal.”

Miranda picked up Andy’s hand, entwined their fingers, then placed both of their hands on her thigh. “Dinner was excellent. Can I expect the same for dessert?”

“You can. Although, I didn’t have to call in any favors for it.” The car came to a stop and instead of Roy letting them out of the car, Andy told Miranda that Roy was being tasked with buying it for them. After a few minutes, the back door opened and Roy handed Miranda two Styrofoam containers, then shut the door. A minute later the car pulled back into traffic. Miranda eyed the containers, then Andy.

Andy plucked the top container off and opened it. Nestled inside was a gooey brownie topped with vanilla ice cream and drizzled with caramel sauce. “Open yours.”

Miranda opened hers and smiled. “I guess you really do know me.” Her container held a small funnel cake, topped with vanilla ice cream, diced strawberries and a fudge sauce.

“I do,” Andy said after a bite of hers. “I hope this is okay. It’s too cold to get out, so I told Roy just to drive around until we’re finished?” This was the part of her plan that she wasn’t sure of.

“It’s more than okay.” Miranda leaned forward and placed a kiss on Andy’s waiting lips. Andy allowed her to deepen the kiss, then pulled back before they got to carried away. Miranda rested her forehead on Andy’s and sighed. “I could get used to this.”

“Good, because I don’t intend to stop.” With one last peck, Andy moved away, and spooned another bit of brownie in her mouth, then lifted her spoon and offered Miranda a bite and was floored when Miranda opened her mouth and accepted it, but after getting to know her she shouldn’t have been. “Good?”

“Mines better.”

Andy laughed and shook her head. After they were finished, Andy scooted closer to her and snuggled into her side. Miranda wrapped her arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. “Tonight was all right?”

“It was more than all right.”

“Because next Sunday I would like to stay in. I figure Saturday we can spend it with the girls, then we can have the girls’ nanny stay over Sunday evening, occupying them upstairs, while we have our date downstairs.”

“That sounds amazing.”

When Miranda tensed, Andy pulled far enough away to see her eyes. “What?”

“Friday I have to attend a charity gala that’s being thrown at the Performing arts center.”

Andy knew what Miranda expected her to say, but she wasn’t her ex. Husbands and she knew who Miranda was. “Miranda, I don’t expect you to spend all of your free time with me. I know you have other obligations and if something happens and you have to work on Saturday or Sunday I’m okay with that to. If there was any way for you to work from home instead of going into the office that would be great, but I’m not going to get mad at you for going to Runway or for being who you are. There will be times we’ll fight about it, but now isn’t that time. Let’s not invite trouble just yet.”

“I…”

Andy could see tears gathering in Miranda’s eyes and she wiped them away with her fingertips. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere. You don’t know what chain of events you caused with offering me a place in your home and in your life.”

“I can’t believe I’ve gotten so lucky. How did I get so lucky?”

“Aren’t you glad you hired me?”

“It was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Andy ran her finger along her forehead and down her jaw. She cupped her chin and kissed her. “I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos, comments, and for taking time out to read my story.
> 
> If you want to check out my published work (Fantasy Adventure stories), you can do so here, http://smhfiction.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't get political here, i'll just say instead of watching what was fast becoming a clusterf**k of a debate I decided to write y'all another chapter.
> 
> Don't be alarmed if I don't post another chapter for a week or two. I seriously need to work on the original romance story i'm writing. I am not abandoning this story.

The following Monday, Caroline had insisted that she didn’t have any questions for either one of them, but as the rest of the day wore on and the next few days, Caroline’s attitude toward Andy grew more hostile and defiant. Andy didn’t know what to do to make things right so Miranda called Caroline’s therapist, but she made it clear that Caroline’s therapy was right on track but there was a couple of things she needed to work on. She wouldn’t tell Miranda what those things were.

By Friday, Miranda was at her wits end with both Caroline, Runway and Cassidy’s attitude had started to be affected by Caroline’s. That morning, Andy had sent both Miranda and Cassidy off with a kiss and told them she would talk with Caroline, who had decided to stay home that day because she wasn’t feeling well.

Andy finished her chicken salad sandwich, then eyed the clock which read twelve-forty-five. Andy hadn’t seen Caroline all morning and she had refused to eat lunch with her. Andy rubbed her bump, then deposited her cup and plate in the sink, before making her way up to Caroline’s room. She knocked once, then walked in. Caroline was on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, with her earbuds in. Andy really didn’t want to fight with her, but it was time she found out what was going on with the girl. Her deteriorating attitude was starting to affect everyone in the house.

“Caroline.” After she called her name twice more and still no acknowledgment from Caroline, Andy walked to, then sat on the edge of the bed beside her. After a good ten minutes of silence, Caroline plucked the ear buds out of her ears and glared at Andy.

“What?” She crossed her arms across her chest and turned to look out the window.

Andy had noticed more and more that it wasn’t just that Caroline was avoiding her, she just wouldn’t look at her at all. Or if she did, she quickly looked away from her. “Caroline, I think it’s time we talk.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” She still wouldn’t look at her.

Andy sighed. “I’m not sure what I’ve done for you to feel this way about me, but it’s starting to affect everybody in the house. If I’ve done something, tell me, so I can fix it. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what it is I have to fix. I love your mom and sister and I love you. Something about me is clearly bothering you. Is it me? Amelia? Please tell me.” Andy shook her head. If Caroline wouldn’t look at or even talk with her how would they fix this? She didn’t want to push her to far. “I’ll be in your mom’s study if you want to talk.” When she got to the door Caroline spoke from behind her.

“I remember.”

Andy kept her back to her and took several deep breaths. She had a feeling it had to do with the car accident. She shut the door and joined Caroline back on the bed. She still wouldn’t look at her. “You told us you were remember some things.”

Caroline looked up and Andy gasped with the depth of emotion swirling in her eyes. “I remember everything about the accident. The stop sign. The crash. You. Everything.” She shivered. “I don’t have nightmares. I just remember,” she said softly.

“What can I do to help you?” This was beyond her control, but she would do everything she could to help her.

“Why did you run to the car?”

“I can to the car because something told me to. I thought it was your mom’s car.”

“So, you ran to the car because you thought it was my mom. Okay, but why did you stay.”

“I stayed because it was you.” She picked up Caroline’s hand. “I stayed because it was you.”

“I was dying.” The haunted look in Caroline’s eyes broke her heart.

“I know.”

Caroline shook her head and sniffled. “Andy, I was dying and you were there. You stayed with me and took a video. Did you ever watch it?”

“No and neither has anyone else.”

“Good.” She squeezed her hand.

“Caroline, I don’t know what to do?”

“Every time I look at you I see the accident. I see you staring at me with fear in your eyes. I see death. Every time I look at you, I see death, Andy. My death.”

Andy sucked in a breath. That had not even crossed her mind. “Have you talked to your therapist about this?”

“Yes. She told me I needed to talk to you, but I’ve been avoiding it. I thought that if I spent any time with you all I would see would be the accident.”

“What do you see feel now?”

She shrugged. “Nothing, really. I don’t hate you. I just don’t know what to do.” Her shoulders started shaking and Andy leaned forward and pulled her into her arms. Andy ignored her own tears as Caroline cried on her shoulder. When Caroline finally pulled away, Andy wiped her tears away, then got them both some tissue.

“Feel better?”

“A little.”

“I want to spend more time with you, but not if it’s too hard for you.”

“Cassidy goes on and on about you and mom really cares about you.” Caroline stared at her bump. “Can I feel?”

Andy smiled. “Of course.” She placed Caroline’s hand on her stomach and after a beat Amelia started kicking.

“That’s awesome.”

“It is, but scary to.”

“Why?”

“When I first felt her kick, it scared me and freaked me out, but now when I don’t feel her kick at least once a day I get scared and it freaks me out.”

Caroline moved her hand and tugged at the sheet. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. If it would help, I don’t mind attending one of your therapy sessions with you. We can work through this together.”

“Okay. That’s what she suggested also.”

“Good. I’ll set it up.”

“What do we do now?”

She looked so small sitting in the bed, Andy gave her another hug, that was well received. “I think that we start small and work our way up. Is there anything you would like to do together? Maybe a hobby, we can do together since Cassidy and I share a love of photography.”

Caroline bit her lip, then glanced toward her closet. “There is something I want to try, but Cassidy wasn’t interested and mom’s busy.”

Andy sat up straighter. This, she could handle. “What?” Caroline’s closet wasn’t that big, surely she wasn’t getting herself into more than she could handle.

“Scrapbooking.”

Andy breathed a sigh of relief. That she could do. “I would love to scrapbook with you. I can start one for each of you, Miranda, and Amelia. I used to scrapbook with my mom when I was still in school.”

Caroline pointed at her closet. “I don’t have a lot of stuff but I ordered it a few months ago. It’s in two boxes.”

Andy stood up and opened the door, seeing the two boxes on the floor. She tested their weight, then picked them up and sat them on the bed. “Thank you Caroline for confiding in me. You don’t have to keep things from me or your mom. I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through, but I’m here for you. Okay.”

“Okay.”

After looking through the supplies they scoured several websites and bought serval more items to go with what Caroline had already bought. Andy joined Caroline downstairs while she ate lunch and Andy had a snack. They didn’t talk much, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. When Cassidy came home, both her and Caroline went upstairs and Andy retreated to the study. That’s where Miranda found her a few hours later.

One look at Miranda’s face put Andy on edge, especially when she bypassed her without kissing her, walked to the bar, and poured herself a generous drink and downed it in one swallow.

“Miranda. Are you okay?”

Miranda held up one finger, then poured herself another, smaller drink and sat down in the chair across form the couch. “I had an interesting day.” She looked up and meet Andy’s eyes.

“Miranda, you’re scaring me.” What could have possible happened.

Miranda leaned back in the chair, crossed her legs, then cupped the glass between her hands. “Stephen asked for a meeting today, and even though I didn’t want to, I meet with him. He had some new evidence to come to his attention and wanted everything settled.”

Andy’s heart started pounding. “What?”

“After his lawyer showed the new evidence, I agreed to his terms.”

“I don’t understand. What evidence and what did you have to give up.”

Miranda laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. “He wanted the house in the Hamptons and a quarter of my estate. I gave him both.”

“Miranda, I still don’t understand. What new evidence?”

“Us, Andrea. Someone gave him us.”

“Miranda?”

Miranda stood up, set her glass on the coffee table and retrieved the package she had walked in with, then sat down beside Andy and handed it to her. “It’s a good photo, so I had it framed.”

With shaking fingers Andy opened the package and slipped the frame out. It really was a nice photo of the two of them. “What does this mean for us?” She was almost afraid of Miranda’s answer.

“After Stephen got what he wanted, he informed me that this picture will run in Sunday’s paper along with several other photographs of us. I was hoping that we had more time, but it looks like the bubble we have ourselves in has busted.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Andrea. This isn’t your fault. I’m sorry I scared you.” She leaned back and pulled Andy down with her. She snuggled Andy into her chest and kissed the top of her head. “With dealing with Caroline this morning, then Irv wanted an impromptu budget meeting, incompetent employees, then Stephen, everything just hit me at once.” She rubbed circles on Andy’s stomach.

Andy grasped her hand. “Well, we can mark Caroline off your list. We talked.” She proceeded to tell Miranda what happened.

Miranda tightened her hold on Andy. “She’s going through so much.”

“She is, but she’s working through it and we’re all here for her. I think she’s going to be just fine. We’re taking it slow with our relationship, but I’m confident in time I’ll be just as close to her as I am Cassidy.”

“I’m not sure what I would do if you weren’t here.”

“If I wasn’t here you wouldn’t have had to give one of your home’s and part of your estate away.”

“Don’t do that, Andrea. Now, with meeting Stephen’s demands met both of our lawyers are going to push the divorce through faster. My lawyer said it should be settled in less than two months. I’ll be free of him before Amelia is born. My lawyer has already started the paperwork for her.”

“Good.” Andy lifted Miranda’s hand and kissed her palm, then picked up the picture. She frowned and eyed the image. It really was a good picture of them. “What happens now?”

“Now, we prepare for Sunday. I’ve already talk to Irv and even though he didn’t agree with my choices, he has no say in my personal life. You don’t work for me anymore.” She lifted the picture from Andy’s hand. “What we do with who took the picture is up to you.”

Andy swiped at the tears that had gathered in her eyes. The day had been going so well. She couldn’t believe this was happening. How could he do this? “I trusted him, Miranda. I trusted him. How could he do betray me like this?”

“I don’t know, Darling. I don’t know.”

Andy glanced once more at the photo, then picked up her cell-phone and shot a quick text off. A moment later she received an answer back. “I invited him for lunch tomorrow.”

Miranda picked up Andy’s hand and ran her fingers along her palm. “Do you want to play it by ear?”

“Yes.” Andy turned in Miranda’s arms the best she could and captured the lips she had been thinking about all day. Instead of deepening the kiss she pulled away, then snuggled back into her arms. “I love you and I trust that you’ll take care of things if he gets out of hand. My trust in others has been fractured, but never my trust in you. I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Caroline. You can always come to me if you need to talk, or if you just need to blow off some steam. I’ll listen.”

“I’ll handle everything. For my girls, and for you. If it’s in my power to make it happen, I will.”

“I know.” And she did. Things were going so well with them she knew it was all bound to blow up in their faces. At least now they knew when they would be outed. She hoped it didn’t cause to much trouble for Miranda at Runway and Andy hoped she was strong enough to survive the storm that was about to converge on their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I've been in a bit of a writing slump the last few days and I pushed through and this is what I got. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> There will be a time jump for the next chapter. Nothing major. Maybe two or three weeks.
> 
> As always, any mistakes are mine.

The following day came much to quickly for Andy’s liking. She had tossed and turned for most of the night, until Miranda wrapped her arms around her and told her to relax. After Miranda woke her with a kiss and handed her a cup of tea, she informed her that her lawyer was waiting downstairs for them. Andy drank her tea, crawled out of bed, and told Miranda she would shower and be down in twenty minutes.

Andy let the cool water wash over her, and tried to shake the nerves that had taken hold of her yesterday. She knew, after everything, what he might be capable of, she just hadn’t expected him to actually do this. After dressing in a pair of black sweatpants and a white long sleeved shirt, she walked into the kitchen and her eyes locked onto the paper sitting on top of the island. She looked at Miranda who nodded at the paper.

With trembling fingers, she opened it and felt tears prick her eyes. A dozen photographs littered the page, but the one most prominent was the one Miranda had showed her last night. She didn’t bother with the headline or the story. Andy closed the paper and sighed when Cassidy wrapped her arms around her. Caroline smiled at her from her perch at the table.

“At least the pictures are flattering.”

“I guess that is an upside.” She kissed her head, then sat down beside a well-dressed older woman. “I guess you’re the lawyer.”

“I hired Martha about four months ago to handle my personal affairs.” Miranda slid a plate of scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and two pieces of toast across the island for Andy, along with a glass of apple juice. “I informed her of everything yesterday afternoon and she has looked into the matter for me.”

Martha handed Andy a folder. “I was able to gather all the proof you will need if you decided to take legal action. A clear paper trail.”

Andy laid the folder down and tapped her fingers on it. “How much?”

“How much what?”

She picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. “How much did he get paid for the photo?”

When Miranda nodded she answered the question. “Nothing.”

Andy picked up her glass and after taking a sip she sat it back down. “If he went to all the trouble to out us, the least he could have done was gotten paid for it.”

“That’s not why he did it, Andrea.”

“I know. So, are you sticking around or what?”

Martha gathered her belongings. “If you need anything, just call.” Miranda patted her on the shoulder as she walked by her to show Martha out.

Andy ate her breakfast in silence even when Miranda sat down beside her. When she pushed her plate away, she turned toward her. “Are there a lot of paparazzi outside?” She rested her head in her hand.

“Yes.”

“I’m surprised the phones haven’t been ringing.”

“Mom, turned them off.”

“Miranda.”

“Andrea, I turned off the house phone. Our phones are on vibrate.” Miranda placed her hand on Andy’s thigh. “This is only the beginning. It will get a lot worse before it gets better. You know how relentless they can be with just me, know they have both of us to focus on. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

Andy kissed her on the cheek. “No worries. It’s just going to take me a bit of time to get used to it and I’ll probably be leaving the back way for a while.”

“Mom said after lunch,” Caroline said. “We can watch some movies and relax.”

“That sounds great. Does this plan also include junk food?”

Cassidy nodded. “We’re going to make pizza.”

“And,” Miranda added. “There is ice cream in the freezer and I bought a chocolate cake.”

“I love you,” Andy blurted.

Cassidy slid from her chair. “Caro, that’s our cue to leave.”

Andy rolled her eyes and waited for them both to leave before leaning forward and kissing Miranda. She moaned when Miranda deepened the kiss and ran her fingers down Miranda’s neck. “Wow.”

Miranda licked her lips. “Such elegance from a writer.”

Andy grinned. “You bring it out in me.” She grimaced when Amelia made herself known.

“She’s been pretty active lately.” She caressed Andy’s bump.

“I know.”

Miranda kissed the tip of her nose. “Darling, I’m afraid the pregnancy is only going to get worse, but you have me and the girls to take care of you.”

“Do I really have you?” Andy hated to feel needy, but everything was happening so fast she was afraid Miranda would realize it was all too much and decide Andy wasn’t what she wanted.

“Andrea, I expected this from the press. Granted, I didn’t expect it this soon, but it’s here. We’ll deal with it together. I already have my lawyers on it.”

“You’re incredible.”

“You only see me that way, but I’ll take it.” After another kiss, Miranda slipped off her stool, walked behind Andy and slipped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against her. “I know I don’t say it often enough, but I am so glad you came back into my life.”

Andy closed her eyes, gripped Miranda’s hands, and leaned back into her. Miranda’s fragrance drifted over her and instantly calmed her. With Miranda’s arms around her, she felt like she could do anything and face anything. “You smell amazing.”

Miranda chuckled, then placed a kiss on her neck. “So do you, Andrea. So do you.”

“I’m not sure what to expect at lunch.”

“We’ll deal with it together and if it gets to be too much, just let me know and I’ll deal with it. Andrea, this is your home. I never want you to feel uncomfortable here. Promise me if you ever do.”

“I will.” Andy squeezed her arms, then stood up. “Maybe later we can cuddle on the couch and shop for Amelia.”

“I would love that, but right now, why don’t we join the girls. They said something about monopoly.”

“What are we waiting for.” Andy kept her hold of Miranda’s hand as the climbed the stairs and joined the girls. By the time Caroline had won the first game, it was time to prepare lunch. Everyone converged in the kitchen and Miranda and Cassidy fixed Chicken salad. Andy pulled the containers of potato salad and coleslaw out of the fridge. The thing that surprised Andy the most was that on Sunday’s Miranda allowed the girls to eat pretty much whatever they wanted to. Today was her day to choose their lunch offerings. When the doorbell rang, Andy gripped the counter, and took a couple of deep breaths.

“Andrea, do you want me to get it?”

“No, I will.” Andy smiled at them and headed to the front door. With each step her heart raced, but as her hand touched the doorknob, she let the comfort of the house and the people she loved wash over her. She plastered a smile on her face, and opened the door. Two of the people she had expected, but the third was a complete surprise. She ushered them in, and ignored the camera flashes going off. "Danny, I didn’t expect you.”

Danny grabbed her in a bear hug, mindful of her stomach. “It’s good to see you, Sis.”

Andy pushed him away. “You to.” She turned to her parents. “I didn’t expect you two to still be in town.”

“We are until next week.”

Andy didn’t expect them to bring up the picture and wasn’t disappointed when they didn’t.

“Andy, this house is amazing. You’ve done good, Sis.”

“Everyone’s in the kitchen. Follow me.” She didn’t wait for their response, and lead the way into the kitchen. Cassidy and Caroline were seated at the table, and Miranda stood with her arms crossed against the counter. Andy bypassed the island to stand beside Miranda. “Danny, this is Miranda. Cassidy and Caroline.” She pointed to the girls.

“Daniel, it’s nice to meet you. Cassidy set another place at the table. Richard. Kate.”

Andy held up her hand to ward off whatever her mom was getting ready to say. “Let’s have a nice lunch, then we can talk.”

“Andy, what’s this about?” Kate asked. “You obviously called us here for a reason.”

At that moment, Andy realized her mom didn’t know what her dad had done. “I’m hungry. Let’s eat first.” Miranda took the head of the table. Andy sat to her left, Caroline to her right. Cassidy sat beside Caroline and Danny set beside her. Kate took the seat beside Andy and Richard took the seat across from Miranda.

As the bowls were passed around, the tension seemed to rise with each passing moment. Andy grinned at Miranda when she gave her a double scoop of potato salad. “Thanks, Love.” As the endearment slipped out Miranda lifted her glass, hiding her grin behind the rim, and took a sip of her water. Andy chose to ignore the looks of disgust on her parents faces.

Cassidy and Caroline was surprisingly quiet even when Danny tried to engage them in conversation. When they had finished eating, Miranda and Cassidy cleared the table and she allowed the girls to go upstairs. Andy held off her family’s questions, stood up, grabbed the paper, then sat back down. Her dad fidgeted as she opened the paper, folded it back, then slapped it down on the table. “Dad, do you care to explain this to me?”

Her mom and brother looked at the paper. “Richard?”

Danny looked between everyone. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, Danny, last week when they were here, Dad took a picture of us, then he met with Stephen, Miranda’s soon to be ex. Husband, gave him the picture as leverage in her divorce, then gave the picture to the paper. Not sold. He probably could have made a fortune on the picture but he gave it to them.” Andy leaned forward on the table. “Did I get everything right, Dad?”

“Andy, I did what I had to and I would do it again.” He pointed around them. “You don’t belong here. With her. You belong with us. When you worked for her, she treated you like crap. Why are you doing this?”

Danny stood up than sat back down. “Wait a minute. You sold them out. You sold your daughter out. What the fuck.”

“Language.”

“Are you serious, Mom? Did you know about this?” He slapped his hand on the paper.

“No, but I don’t disagree with it either. Your dad is right. Andy come home with us. Is this really the life you want? All those reporters outside.”

“They are there because of him. Everything was going fine until you two came here. Listen to me. I am where I belong. I love Miranda and her girls and I’m not going anywhere.”

Kate turned to Miranda. “You’re a fifty-year old woman with two kids and three divorces. What the hell are you doing with my daughter? It’s disgusting.”

Miranda picked up her glass and took a sip of her water. “Please go on. Say what you will, then I’ll say what I want to. You’ll only get one chance so if I were you, I would get it all out.”

Richard glared at her. “I hope he takes you for everything you have.”

“Dad.”

“No, Andrea. It’s all right. Let them say what they want to.” Miranda slipped her hand beneath Andrea’s that sat on the table and interlaced their fingers.

He pointed between them. “Andy still has her entire life to live. Can’t you see what you’ll be keeping her from.” He shook his head.

“Andy,” Kate said. “We only want what’s best for you. We love you.”

A laugh sounded to Andy’s left. “You both have a twisted way of showing it.” Danny picked up the paper, scrunched it into a ball, and threw it on the ground. “What the hell where you two thinking. Andy is a grown woman who has made her choice. I have just meet Miranda and I can tell she cares about Andy. Dad, what where you trying to accomplish? You’ve only made things worse for Andy. She was never going home with you two.” He turned to Andy. “I’m sorry, Sis. I didn’t know they would do this.”

“Danny, you don’t know what’s going on,” Kate pleaded.

“I know Andy loves her and that’s enough for me. I may not understand everything, but it’s her life and if it turns out to be a mistake, then it’s her mistake to make.”

“Thanks, Danny.” Andy kissed him on the cheek.

“Richard,” Miranda said. “I’m afraid your plan backfired with Stephen. I agreed to his two requests and the divorce will be finalized within the next two months.” She picked up the folder on the table and set it down in front of Andy. “After I found out about the photo leak, I contacted my lawyer and she quickly found the paper trail you left.”

Miranda tapped the folder. “If it was up to me, I would press charges, but I am leaving this in Andrea’s hands. This doesn’t only concern me. If your plan was to bankrupt me, you failed. If your plan was to embarrass me, you failed. The last thing I am is embarrassed or ashamed about my relationship with your daughter. I’ll have to deal with quite a bit of flack over the next few months, but sooner rather than later interest in us will die down, then what will you be left with. A daughter you alienated and a granddaughter you never get to see. Whatever Andrea’s decision on this matter, I want to make one thing clear. This is the only pass you will get from me. I fight for those I love and I never back down from a challenge. You might have thought this was some big plan to destroy me, but you were dead wrong. The only person you’ve hurt is Andrea. Just remember, that what you’ve done to us, I’ve taken down people for a lot less.”

Kate turned to Andy. “Do you see what kind of woman she is? This is the kind of woman you want in your life. She’s a monster.”

Andy chuckled. “Actually, she’s a dragon.”

“This is not a laughing matter, Andy. This is your life.”

“You’re right. It is my life and I’ve made my choice. Until you both can at least treat Miranda with a shred of respect and treat me like an actually person. Please don’t come back. I would love for you to be in Amelia’s life, but not like this. I’m not going to suggest pressing charges, but next time it won’t be my choice and I will gladly hand that over to Miranda. I don’t need this stress in my life. For the next little bit, the only one I can take care of is Amelia and I can do that in the knowledge that Miranda and her girls will take care of me. That’s more than I can say about you two. Now, I would like you all to leave. I love you, Danny, but we’ve got plans for the rest of the day and that doesn’t include you three.” Andy stood up. “I’ll show you all out. Danny if you’re going to be in town for a few days, we can spend some time together than.”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Andy walked them to the front door, with Danny’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. “I love you, Andy. If you need anything, just let me know.”

“I will, Danny. Mom. Dad. I love you both and I hope we can work things out, but that time isn’t now. Dad, you’ve hurt me beyond measure and it’s going to take time to get over it.”

“Andy…”

She held up her hand. “Not now. You’ve already said enough and if I find anymore photos that you have taken of us in the papers, I will never speak to either one of you again.” Once the door was shut, Andy laid her forehead against it. She relaxed when two arms wrapped around her from behind.

“We love you, Andy.”

Andy squeezed Cassidy’s hands. “I love you guys, too.”

“Come on. We’ve got everything set up in the media room.” Andy watched her bound up the stairs, then took in Miranda leaning against the wall. When she opened her arms, Andy didn’t hesitate to fall into her embrace.

“Andrea, are you okay?”

Andy nodded, but the only thing she could think about was that Miranda had said she takes care of those she loves. She might not have said the words yet, but Andy knew. She kissed Miranda’s neck then nipped her ear. She drew back when Miranda moaned. “Thank you for being you.” She ran her fingers along Miranda’s jawline.

Miranda smiled. “Come along, Andrea. The girls have our entire evening planned. Movies, shopping, snacks, and cuddles.”

“That sounds like an amazing way to spend the rest of the day.”

Miranda stopped before they reached the staircase. “Andrea, are you really okay? You can talk to me. I may not wear my emotions on my sleeve and I can be withdrawn, but I am here, and you can talk to me.”

Andy brushed the hair away from her eyes. “I know. Right now, I just need the three of you. Let's enjoy tonight and deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time this morning and wrote this. 
> 
> It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it does move the plot forward.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I do appreciate all the comments, and kudos, even though I don't reply to every comment.

Andy adjusted the pillow behind her head, then settled down on the couch. It had been a month since that fateful meeting with her parents. She’d talked to Danny at least every other day since then, but her parents had yet to reach out to her. Danny had told her that their mom had picked up the phone a few times when he visited them to call her, but always chickened out. He was talking to them, trying to get through, but he wasn’t sure it was working.

She knew their relationship had been strained for a while, but she had never expected the level of hate that they spewed at them. Miranda did not deserve their wrath directed at her. Andy knew their unease and discontent with her had been growing for some time. They may had been directing their anger toward Miranda, but it all had started with Christian. Now that he was no longer available for them, they had chosen Miranda as their target.

Growing up they had always expected her and her brother to act a certain way and to behave in a certain manner. They weren’t strict per say, but Andy and her brother knew what they had to measure up to. All of that and their feelings toward her changed after she came back from Paris and they realized the baby wasn’t Nate’s. All of a sudden, she wasn’t what they expected her to be. She wasn’t who they remembered. She’d tried to reason with them over and over, but they had always been stubborn and set in their ways, especially her dad.

She had always been his little girl and to see her acting so out of character, at least to him, was a hard pill for him to swallow. She would forgive them, if they reached out to her, but she would never forget what they’d done, and they would have to be the one to reach out because she wouldn’t make the first move. Their relationship would never be the same, but she did want them in Amelia’s life, however she wouldn’t risk the family her, Miranda, and the girls were becoming, for them.

She groaned when Amelia kicked again, and she squirmed on the couch trying to get comfortable. She kept repeating to herself that if she could get through the next month and a half, Amelia would be here. Her and the girls had put the finishing touches on the nursery the previous weekend and it looked better than any of them could have hoped.

Her closet was decked out with all the latest fashions and Andy was pretty sure she had enough clothes to take her into kindergarten. As soon as designers realized that her and Miranda were a couple they had sent hundreds of samples for Amelia. Andy and the girls had watched in fascination as Miranda had went through every piece, discarding what she didn’t want her daughter to be caught dead in, and seeing the smile on her face when she found a particular piece she liked. When they had finished, Cassidy had gathered all the discarded pieces into a plastic bag and they had Roy drop it off at a local woman’s shelter.

The last month had been a whirlwind for Miranda, Runway, and the papers. The board had scheduled an emergency meeting, but they needn’t have worried because once word got out that Miranda and Andy were in a relationship, their readership rose almost five percent. Miranda had fired three people that first week for making snide comments, but overall everyone had taken the news fairly well. Andy knew Miranda well enough at this point to realize that the constant intrusion into their lives by the paparazzi was starting to affect her. The girls and her had tried to help her relax, and it had worked to a point, but here lately she seemed to stay tense. Even when they were cuddled on the couch, she never seemed to fully relax.

Andy had quickly become accustomed to the onslaught of people following her if she went out and quickly realized a comment from her wouldn’t necessarily get them to leave, but it would get them to back up and give her space. It was a constant pull with them, but she was learning how to deal with them, and it wasn’t taking the toll on her as she had expected it to. Even seeing her face plastered across the papers really didn't bother her.

A quick glance at her phone told her the girls would be home from school any minute. The doctor had finally okayed Caroline the use of crutches and it was making her life ten times easier. Their relationship continued to ebb and flow, and their first joint therapy session had gone well with them both talking about their feelings and what they wanted for their future. Their second joint session was scheduled for next week. With a family session at the end of the month.

Andy’s eyes were starting to shut when the glare of her cell-phone jerked her awake. She groaned and reached for the phone, heart in her throat when she realized who the call was from. She debated about letting it go to voicemail, but decided she wanted to hear what her mom had to say. “Hello.”

“Andy.”

“Mom.” The silence on the other end of the phone crackled between them and she was about to hang up when her mom spoke again.

“It’s been a while.”

“Yes.” She would not make this easy for her.

“I…I don’t like the way we left things.”

“Does dad know you’re calling?”

“Yes, but I didn’t call to talk about him.” She sighed. “I…I won’t say I’m sorry for acting the way I did, but do you see where I was coming from.”

“Mom, I’m not having this conversation with you again and yes I do realize where you were coming from, but it didn’t give you the right to act the way you did or treat Miranda like you did. What dad did was illegal and the more I think about it the more I realize maybe I should have pressed charges and you agreed with him.”

“That woman.”

“Is off limits in this conversation, because we both know your change in attitude with me started way before I even started a relationship with her.”

“You’ve changed,” she said, softly.

“Mom, everyone does. I have and I won’t apologize for that and you shouldn’t want me to. I know what I did with Christian in Paris was reckless, but if I could go back and change it, I wouldn’t, because it brought me to where I am now. Don’t you see that?”

“Ever since you were little I couldn’t wait for you to get married and give us grandchildren.”

Andy chuckled. “Well, one out of two isn’t bad.” She didn’t want to jinx things, but this was going far better than she expected. If her mother had talked to her like this before, she was pretty sure things wouldn’t have played out like they had.

“Andy don’t you want to get married?”

“Yes, but it’s too soon in my relationship with Miranda to even suggest that.”

“You’d.” She heard her mother gulp. “You would want that with her? Marriage?”

“In a heartbeat. Look, I loved Nate when were together, but we are not anymore. Mom, it would have never worked out with him. We were moving in two different directions. I wish you would see that.”

“I see. Where do we go from here?”

“You’re being awfully calm and reasonable about this. What gives?”

“A few days after we returned home, Mrs. Dunlap from down the street told me she had just became a grandmother and she was asking me about you and your brother and in that moment I realized what I would be missing out on if I couldn’t find a way to deal with my issues. I don’t want to miss out on Amelia’s life, even if I have to bite my tongue every time I am in the same room as her.” They both knew who the her was. “And it doesn’t hurt that that same week I started seeing a therapist twice a week. She’s helping me work through my issues.”

“Mom, that’s great, but you’re going to have to give me time to work through mine. You and dad’s behavior hurt me beyond what I thought possible. Why don’t we end on a good note and talk again next week? Same time?”

“All right. I can live with that. Andy, I don’t understand all your choices but I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She tossed her phone on the coffee table, pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered up with it. To hear her mom was trying was a step in the right direction, but she knew her dad was another matter. She wasn’t about to hop on a plane and visit them, but was glad her mom was at least reaching out to her. When and if her dad called, she would talk to him, but she didn’t see that happening anytime soon. She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them when someone touched her forehead.

She squinted and smiled at Miranda who was seated on the coffee table. “What time is it?”

“After seven.”

Andy’s eyes flew open. “Shit.” She rubbed her eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep that long.”

“It’s all right. When the girls got home, they decided to let you sleep. I just got home myself. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

Miranda stood up, lifted the throw off of her, folded it and laid it back over the couch, before offering her hand to Andy, who readily took it. “Why don’t you go freshen up and I’ll set the table. Holler at the girls when you’re up there.” Miranda kissed her on the cheek then moved toward the kitchen.

Andy stretched and walked up the stairs. She knew it was only a matter of time before the stairs became a problem for her. Thank goodness they had the elevator she could use, but until that time came, she would continue climbing up them. After using the bathroom and washing her face, she knocked on the door to Caroline’s room where both girls were huddled together on the bed. “Your mom is setting the table.”

“Tacos,” Cassidy shouted and Caroline nodded.

“I know right. I’ve been thinking about them all day.” Andy patted them each on the shoulder as they walked by her and they headed to the kitchen. Andy groaned as the spices wafted toward her and licked her lips when she saw the spread on the table. She could have kissed Miranda when she saw the bag of chili cheese Fritos opened beside her chair at the table. She’d been craving them for the last two weeks, and even though Miranda always made a face when she opened them, she continued to make sure she had a ready supply in the house.

She waited until everyone had filled their plate before she filled hers. In the last week, it seemed like she really was eating for two. Her appetite had sky rocketed, and thankfully none of the Priestly women said anything about it, even when Andy got up in the middle of the night to raid the fridge. After her first bite she turned to Miranda. “How was work?” It was such a domestic statement that she couldn’t believe they had made it to this point.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even have employees if I have to end up doing all the work myself.”

“Ouch. That bad?”

Miranda shrugged. “I guess it could have been worse.”

“Well you’re home now and we’ll take care of you.” She could see the tense set of Miranda’s shoulders and wished she could work her knots out, but she could barely tie her own shoes as it was. “I think after we eat, you should go take a long bath and relax. Me and the girls will take care of the dishes.”

“And when she says we, Mom, what she really means is me and Cassidy.”

Andy bit her lip. “Yes, that’s what I mean. So no need to worry about us.”

Miranda sipped her wine. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Good.” Once everyone was finished, Miranda went upstairs for her bath and they worked as a team to clean the kitchen and put everything away. Andy kissed them each on the cheek. “I’m heading to bed.”

“Night, Andy.”

“Goodnight.”

Andy took her time setting the alarm, turning off the lights, and climbing the stairs. She took a quick shower in the guest bathroom, changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top that barely covered her bump then climbed into Miranda’s bed. She still hadn’t worked up to calling it their bed yet, even though they had been sleeping together for the past couple of months.

She snuggled deeper into the covers and was almost asleep when the bathroom door opened, bathing the room in warm light. “Go say goodnight to the girls, then come to bed. I know it’s early, but you could use the rest. I’ll wake you early enough in the morning to go over the book .” She watched her go and hoped that tonight she would get a good night’s sleep. Andy looked up when the door opened, then Miranda turned off the bathroom light, before climbing into bed and turning toward her.

Miranda ran her fingers down Andy’s chin. “How was your day?”

“Good. Mom called and we had a decent conversation. She didn’t apologize, but she did inform me she was seeing a therapist twice a week.”

“That’s a start.”

“It is, but enough talk about me. How are you really? Miranda you’re tired.”

Miranda kissed her hand. “I am. Work has been more of a hassle lately then what I like, but hopefully after this issue goes to press my employees will remember how to do their jobs.”

“Miranda, I know you’re really busy, but we worry about you. Please take care of yourself. I love you and I hate to see you so stressed out.” She pulled on Miranda’s hand until there were only a few inches between them. Andy smiled when Miranda rested her hand over the baby.

“You know how it can get sometimes.”

“I do, but before you were just my boss, now you’re the woman I love.”

Miranda smiled. “Okay. I’ll try and take five minutes a day to just sit and relax.”

“Ten.”

“Eight.”

“Deal.” Andy kissed her softly. “Go to sleep. We’ll all be here when you wake up.” Andy stayed awake until Miranda fell asleep. Andy knew she must have been really tired not to fight her about the book and to go to bed this early. Andy watched her sleep. Content to just watch the rise and fall of her chest. It was in these quite moments that she was so thankful that she was the only one that got to see Miranda like this. She wasn’t an idiot like her ex. Husbands. Andy had no intention of letting her go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a long chapter but after being away from it for a week, I thought it was the perfect way to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> I've outlined the rest of the story and it looks like there will be 9 more chapters. 
> 
> I have an idea for another story, but I want to get this story, plus Lost Memories finished first. I've read quite a few SuperCat soulmate stories and was going to write one for our ladies, but wasn't sure how well that would go over with everyone. Any feedback would be welcome.

Andy smiled and accepted the package of stickers Caroline handed her, but she couldn’t help but steal glances at Cassidy and Miranda who were in the middle of an epic Mario Kart battle. From the frown on Cassidy’s face, Andy had a feeling Miranda was going to win this game also. The third in a row. What surprised Andy the most when she got to know Miranda better was her love of games. Be it video or board games. After Andy’s call with her mom yesterday and Miranda’s trying day at Runway, Andy was glad today was going to be just a family day. Relaxing, playing, and watching movies. Caroline had opted out of the video game challenge so her and Andy were busy scrapbooking.

“Mom, how about Guitar Hero next.”

Miranda picked up her water bottle and took a sip. “Are you sure?”

Cassidy pursed her lips. “Yes.”

“Very well.” Miranda crossed the room while Cassidy got the game ready, kissed Caroline on the cheek, then Andy. “How are you ladies doing? All three of you.”

Andy lifted Miranda’s hand from her thigh and placed it on her stomach. Miranda had the biggest smile on her face whenever Amelia kicked. “We’re all good.” Miranda tore her eyes away from Andy and looked down at the table at the books they were working on. She picked up a package of yellow baby bottles. “Caroline decided to create a book about the last few months and I’m working on one for Amelia.”

Before Miranda could answer, Cassidy called her name. “That’s my cue.”

Andy picked up her hand and kissed her palm. “Have fun. I have a good feeling about this Cassidy,” she called over her shoulder.

“We’ll see.”

Andy laughed and focused back on what her and Caroline were working on. Two hours later and multiple wins between Cassidy and Miranda and with her and Caroline each having a book finished, it was lunch time and Cassidy ordered Chinese for everyone. It was moments like this that Andy had to pinch herself to make sure the life she was living was real. It hadn’t been easy getting to this point, but they had dealt with the paparazzi they best they could and the last week they had started to make themselves scarce the few times her and Miranda had went out. Miranda was still having problems at Runway but that was normal and thankfully, Caroline was doing really well as was Cassidy.

She accepted Miranda’s arm as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped and pulled Miranda against her side. “I love you.”

“Darling, I know.” Miranda kissed her cheek. “Today was exactly what I needed.” She pecked her on the lips.

“It’s not over yet. Chinese now, then movies, maybe tacos for dinner, cake for dessert, then me, you, and Amelia cuddling in bed.”

Miranda sighed. “That sounds fantastic.”

Andy tugged on her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Andy loved the down to earth Miranda she had gotten to know, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t also love the no-nonsense dragon lady. It always sent a thrill through her when she would walk into her home office and Miranda would be on the phone with someone form Runway putting them in their place. She knew they were taking things slow, but she couldn’t wait until the baby was born, and Andy could show Miranda exactly how much she loved her.

After lunch, as the girls threw pillows and blankets on the media room floor, Andy allowed Miranda to pull her down onto the couch beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Andy sighed and relaxed back into the warm body behind her. For the past week, Amelia had been more active and she was starting to tire more easily. Andy winced when Amelia started kicking, but relaxed when Miranda started rubbing her stomach, and the baby calmed down. “She only does that for you.”

Miranda chuckled. “Usually my touch doesn’t have that type of effect on people.”

“That’s not true. Your touch relaxes me and the girls and besides she knows you’re her mom.” Andy frowned when Miranda tensed behind her. “Miranda?” She pulled away from her, and she raised up. “Miranda. What’s wrong?”

“Her mom.”

Andy frowned. “Yes, we talked about this.”

“I know. It’s just in moments like this it still feels so surreal.” She pulled Andy back into her arms and continued rubbing her stomach. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I’ve gotten.”

“I second that.”

“That begs the question what are we going to be called. Who is mom?”

Andy slipped her fingers through Miranda’s. “I’ve thought about this a little bit and since the girls already call you mom, I am okay with Amelia calling you that. I can be mama or ma. Whatever she catches onto first.”

Miranda tightened her hold. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She sighed and kissed Andy on the top of the head. Andy snuggled deeper into the embrace and pulled the throw from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. She was halfway between sleep and wake when she heard Miranda whisper in her ear.

“I love you.”

After a beat, she pulled the throw off and sat up. Andy tried to ease the beating of her heart, but one look at Miranda’s face set her heart racing again. If she would have picked the perfect time for Miranda to tell her she loved her, this wouldn’t have been it, but it _was_ the perfect time. Andy glanced at the girls who were engrossed in the film, then turned back to Miranda and ran her finger down her jaw. When Miranda bit her lip, Andy leaned forward and kissed her. “I love you, too.”

Miranda grinned. “Well, here we are.”

“Indeed we are.” She smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “I can’t wait until I can show you how much I love you.”

Miranda kissed her on the cheek. “I won’t say I’m not nervous, but I’m looking forward to that to.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous. Besides, we still have plenty of time to get used to the idea.” She grimaced and stretched her back. “I am so done with this. I just want her here.”

Miranda slipped her hand behind Andy and underneath her shirt, rubbing her lower back. “Before you know it, she’ll be here, and you’ll be wishing for time to slow down.” She looked at her girls, then back to Andy. “Time flies, Andrea.”

“It does, but I will still be glad when she gets here. If the back pain and her activity level recently are any indication, the last month and a half will be hell.”

“Don’t hesitate to ask for anything. I’ll take care of it. I know how difficult pregnancy can be and you’ve been handling it a lot better than I did.”

She bit her lip. “There is one thing I want.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Does this have anything to do with food?”

She nodded. “Maybe.”

“What do you want?” She tucked a loss strand of hair behind Andy’s ear.

Andy kissed her. “A peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“What kind of jelly?”

“Grape.” Andy looked horrified. “What other kind is there?”

Miranda kissed her again, then untangled herself, and stood up. “Girls?”

“Grape.”

“Strawberry.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Miranda.” Andy called out and Miranda stopped with her hand on the doorframe. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Andy grinned and laid down on the couch, accepting the two pillows Cassidy handed her. Miranda loved her. She knew it from her actions, but hearing it from the woman herself was a dream come true and it was a dream she didn’t want to wake up from.


	18. Chapter 18

The week flew by and Andy had saw the girls off with their dad that morning. He’d been back in town for a couple of weeks and the girls had asked to spend the weekend with him. Andy was reluctant, but Miranda had told her it was part of the custody agreement, and the girls insisted they knew what they were doing and told her they could handle him. He wasn’t her favorite person, but he was their father, so she sent them off with a kiss and a promise from them to call.

She’d already finished her latest article that morning and was watching the ID channel and munching on a bowl of kettle corn to try and pass the time. Miranda had called earlier and let her know she wouldn’t be home until five or six o’clock that evening. It couldn’t be avoided. Andy tried not to sound upset, but she had snapped at her, then had to call back a few minutes later and apologize. Her emotions were all over the place lately. Miranda wasn’t even supposed to go into work today. For the past few weeks, she was able to stay home on Saturdays, but at the last minute they had to redo a photo shoot.

Now she was just waiting for her to get home. Miranda had promised her a date night tonight and she was looking forward to spending some time together. Andy wasn’t sure what Miranda expected from her, but the most dressed up she would be was yoga pants and a sweater. She had a feeling Miranda wouldn’t mind, she had been extremely accommodating the last few weeks. Probably due to the phone call from her lawyer informing her the divorce would be finalized in the next week. It would be a weight off both of their shoulders.

As the next episode came on, she snuggled deeper into the cushions, pulled the throw off the back, wrapped it around her, and closed her eyes. What felt like only a moment later her nose twitched and she slapped at her cheek.

“Andrea, wake up.”

Andy sighed and slowly opened her eyes to see Miranda sitting on the coffee table looking at her. The love shining back at her almost took her breath away. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She brushed the hair away from her face. “Are you hungry?”

Andy groaned and sat up. “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty.”

She stretched. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Dinner is on the table.”

“No.” she shook her head. “I was going to shower and change. It’s date night and I look like a homeless person.”

Miranda helped her off the couch and pecked her on the lips. “You look fine. Besides, do you really want to shower and change or eat dinner?”

“You do have a point, but you always look amazing and I’m always.” She pointed to her body.

“Stop. You’re carrying our daughter. You’ve never looked more beautiful. Quit beating yourself up. I love you the way you are.”

Hearing those words from her lips brought a smile to her face. “I love you to.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Now that we have that out of the way.” She pointed to the kitchen. “Let’s eat.”

It was a simple dinner of beef medallions, grilled asparagus, and mashed sweet potatoes, but it was exactly what she wanted. For dessert, Miranda had picked up a container of orange sherbet.

After dinner, Miranda surprised her when she steered her toward the craft table in the media room and Scrabble was already set up. Andy sat down, but couldn’t help but think that if Miranda wasn’t here with her, she could be out, with somebody who would treat her to a real date night. Not dinner in and board games. She bit her lip and turned her face away from Miranda when she set a glass of apple juice on the table and sat down opposite her. Miranda deserved more than this. More than her.

“Andrea, are you all right?” Andy refused to look at her and closed her eyes when Miranda stood up and walked to her. “Andrea, what’s wrong?”

It was the tone of her voice that made her open her eyes. Miranda knelt before her with her hands on the arms of the chair. “You deserve more than this. Me.”

“Andrea.”

“Come on. I’m in sweatpants and a tank top. For our date we had dinner in our kitchen and now Scrabble. Who has date nights like this?”

“Normal people. When Amelia is born and you want to go out, I will take you anywhere you want to go, but for now, yes, this is date night. We don’t have to play Scrabble we can do something else.”

Andy shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Miranda stood up and pulled Andy forward to rest her head on her stomach. “Andrea, this is the perfect date night. What more do we need then each other. I for one like your company.”

“Oh, Miranda. I like your company to. It’s just I wonder sometimes if I’m enough for you. Everything happened so fast. Am I really what you want?”

Miranda pulled away and pulled another chair in front of her and sat down. “Andrea, I’ve never felt this way before and it scares me. I used to just worry about my girls, but now I have you and Amelia always on my mind as well. After such a stressful week at work, it’s nice to come home and relax with you. I love spending time with you.”

“Okay. Scrabble.” When Miranda was satisfied with what she saw she stood up and retook her seat opposite her. “Miranda, as I recall, I’ve beat you the last three times we’ve played.”

“It seems your memory is slipping the longer the pregnancy wears on. I won the last game.”

Andy’s heart skipped a beat when Miranda slipped her glasses on and looked at her over the top of them. Miranda knew what effect the glasses had on her and she vowed to keep her cool. “What?” She narrowed her eyes at her. “No you didn’t. The only reason that game ended was because Cassidy hit the table and scattered the pieces. I was winning.”

“But you didn’t.”

“What makes you think you won. It was a tie.”

“I was the last one to place my tiles on the board. I won.”

Andy knew she wouldn’t be winning this one. “Whatever. You won’t win this one.”

“We’ll see, Andrea. We’ll see.”

Two hours and four games later, with Andy coming out the victor they both showered and changed for bed. Andy lay on her side with a pillow below her stomach and one between her legs. It wasn’t the sexiest position, but now wasn’t the time to be sexy. She smiled when the light was turned off and the bed dipped behind her, then Miranda snuggled up to her back, wrapped her arm around her waist, and started rubbing her stomach.

“How do you feel?”

Andy sighed and scooted back closer to Miranda. Usually at night, Amelia was very active, and tonight wasn’t any different, but she calmed a bit with Miranda’s touch. “I’m tired, and my back hurts a bit, but I’m okay. Nothing to be concerned about.”

“How did the call with your mom go today?”

Andy was glad that her mom was trying, she just hoped it wasn’t all in vain. Even though her mom was civil, she never once mentioned Miranda’s name. Andy had a feeling she still believed this was a phase she was going through. Only time would tell. “As long as you aren’t mentioned everything runs smoothly.”

“That’s to be expected.”

“I know.”

“What about your dad?”

“Still nothing. She doesn’t even mention him and I will not be the one making the first move in my relationship with him.”

“No, he will have to be.” She tightened her hold and continued rubbing circles on Andrea’s stomach. “She’ll be here before we know it.”

“Good. I can’t wait for her to get here. The last couple of weeks haven’t been that bad and I hope that holds for the next few weeks.”

“You’ll do fine.”

“You’ll be there with me, won’t you?”

“Nothing could keep me away.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to have this done this week. Only a handful of chapters left.

The next morning, Andy woke up to an empty bed. She laid still for a few minutes, getting her bearings, then dragged herself out of bed. After using the bathroom, she headed downstairs. Miranda had forbidden her from using the stairs a week ago, but she wasn’t complaining about using the elevator. It was a godsend. As soon as the doors opened, the scent of bacon drifted her way.

“Andrea, are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in here.” Andy snickered and rounded the corner into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Miranda kissed her on the cheek. “How are you feeling?” She set a plate of turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, a piece of whole wheat toast, and a glass of cranberry juice in front of her.

“I’m a little tired, but that’s nothing new.” They were halfway through breakfast when Andy’s cell-phone started ringing. “That’s mom.” Miranda stood up, retrieved the phone, then handed it to her when she sat back down. “Mom. Everything okay?”

“Yes, I…actually, I wanted to ask you something. I should have mentioned it yesterday, but chickened out.”

“Okay. What’s going on?”

“I’m just going to spit it out. I want to throw you a baby shower.”

Andy stilled her hand with her bacon halfway to her mouth. She couldn’t have just heard what she thought she had. “What? That’s not necessary.”

“Andy, please. I know we’re still not on the best of terms but let me do this for you and the baby.”

“Amelia,” Andy mumbled around a mouthful of eggs and received a glare from Miranda.

“Amelia, of course.”

Andy was only half paying attention to her mom because Miranda had slipped her glasses on and was reading the paper. Damn those glasses. “Do you expect me to go to Ohio for this?” At that Miranda raised her head but Andy waved her off.

“No. We would come to you and because you’re so far along. Have it at the place you’re staying.”

“You mean our home.” She wasn’t about to make this easy on her. Andy heard her mom sigh.

“Yes.”

“Wait a minute.” She took a sip of her juice and without asking Miranda stood up and refilled it. “We?” She was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

“Me, your grandma, aunt, and cousin. I thought next Saturday would be best. A couple of weeks before your due date.”

Andy pushed her plate away and glared at the ceiling. It was the last thing she wanted to do. “Dad?”

“No. Just who I mentioned.”

“Mom, why now? She’ll be here before we know it.”

“That’s why. She will be here before we know it and…look I know I’ve said some things I shouldn’t have and jumped to conclusions. Please let us do this for you.”

“Mom, let me talk to Miranda and I’ll get back to you. I’ll call you later.”

“Don’t call too late. If you agree, we’ll need to get things ready.”

“Bye. Love you.”

“I love you to.”

Andy set the phone on the table and buried her head in her hands. “Shit.”

“What did you mother have to say?”

Andy raised up and licked her lips. “I love you.”

“Andrea?”

“She wants to throw a baby shower.”

“You could have told her we already have everything she needs.” She tilted her head. “Do you want her to do this for you?”

“Yes and no. I know she’s been trying. I don’t want to hinder what we have, but…” she ran her fingers through her hair. “What do you think?”

“If they want to come here and throw you a shower maybe you should let her. I’ll make sure Roy drops you off at their hotel and picks you up.”

Andy grinned. “She wants to have it here?”

“Here?”

Andy nodded. “Yes. Her, my grandma, aunt, and cousin.”

“I see.”

“Yes.” She tossed her napkin on the table. “Maybe if I extend this olive branch with a list rules, that they have to stick to, it may be a move in the right direction. I love my grandparents. I want that for Amelia.”

“All right. When?”

“Next Saturday.”

“I can go to Runway for a few hours.” She nodded and seemed to be making plans in her head.

Andy reached across the table and grasped her hand. “Miranda, if I have to do this, so do you.”

“Andrea,” Miranda caressed her hand. “In case it has slipped your mind, your mother doesn’t like me. I can only imagine what the rest of your family thinks of me.”

“Rules remember?”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

Andy’s heart sank. “I can’t either. I was actually hoping you would say no.”

“I have to keep you on your toes somehow.”

Andy laughed. “Well, if we’re going to do this we should get to invite some people too. I don’t really have any friends anymore but to even things out, you need to invite a few.”

“I’m sure I can round some up.”

“Good.” Andy picked up her phone and punched her mom’s number. “Mom.”

“Yes.”

“I will allow this under a few conditions.”

“Go ahead.”

“You will not under any circumstances attack Miranda verbally or our relationship. We love each other and we are raising Amelia together. Miranda will behave and I expect all of you to also.”

“I will do my best.”

“No. This is the one thing I won’t waver on.”

“All right.”

“You need to let everyone now.”

“I will. What else?”

“I have been getting more tired lately so if we could keep it to a few hours that would be great.”

“Done.”

“We really don’t need anything for her, but gift wise, if there is something particular you want to get her go ahead.”

“All right. What about food wise.”

Andy bit her lip. “Well, I wouldn’t say no to your pecan pie or grandma’s lemon squares.” She ignored Miranda’s glare. “Chicken salad is good and vegetables. Lots of vegetables. Just make sure the vegetables have been washed a few times.”

“Thank you, Andy.”

“And be respectful. This is our home and the girls will be here. I want them included. Amelia is their sister.”

“Okay.”

“All right. Just let me know when I can expect you. Oh, and Miranda is going to be inviting a few people. So be nice to them also.”

“I will.”

“Until then.”

“Love you.”

“I love you to.” For the second time that morning, Andy dropped her phone on the table and buried her face in her hands. “What have I gotten us into?”

“I have no idea.”

“If things go south, I’m grabbing the pecan pie and locking myself in your study.”

“If things go south, Andrea, I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

The tone of her voice and the look on her face sent chills down Andy’s spine, but not in a bad way. “I love you,” she blurted out. “And you’re so damn sexy.”

Miranda smirked. “You make me feel this way.” She stood up and started clearing the table. “For the record, you take my breath away every time you walk into a room.” Andy stood up and followed her into the kitchen. “Andrea,” Miranda said in a warning. "You need to stay off your feet."

“I just wanted some more juice and a kiss.”

“How can I refuse such an offer.” She filled her cup then slipped her hand behind Andy’s neck, drew her close, and kissed her. “The only reason I said yes is because of Amelia.”

“And we both love you for it. So much.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Go rest, I’ll join you as soon as I’m finished in here.”

“We’ll be eagerly awaiting your company.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only three chapters left. This ended a few chapters sooner than I expected, but I am going to be really busy for the next couple of months and thought this would be a good place to end this story.
> 
> I do have ideas for some short stories allowing everyone a glimpse into their life. In fact, I should have one to upload for tomorrow.
> 
> This didn't turn out like I expected it to at all. I'll be honest, I'm not a fan of writing a chapter, uploading it, then writing another one. After I finish Lost memories, any future stories will be completely finished before I upload them. That benefits you as well as me. I already have another one started and hope to have it finished by the end of the year.
> 
> I am so glad everyone has enjoyed this story and I hope the next few chapters are satisfying to you, the reader.
> 
> Thank yo for all your comments, kudos, and for taking the time to read this. It is all appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about having a baby or what is involved with it, but I did a bit of googling so hopefully everything is all right.

For lunch, Andy insisted on going out, but Miranda was reluctant. In the end, she gave in when Andy stressed that Roy would be driving them to the restaurant and home. Hardly any walking would be involved. She knew why Miranda worried, but she needed to get out.

After breakfast, she had taken yet another nap, and was itching to leave the house. She promised Miranda after they got back she would settle on the couch and do nothing, except relax and watch T.V.

Andy looked in the mirror and for the first time in weeks, she was happy with what she saw. The yoga pants were boring, but comfortable, and the long tank top showed off her arms and stomach without making her look like a cow. All in all, she was satisfied. As arms wrapped around her from behind she closed her eyes and relaxed back into Miranda’s body. “You always smell so good.”

Miranda kissed her neck. “Roy’s here. Are you ready?”

“Let me grab my cardigan.” Andy kissed her palm, then turned around. Miranda wore a black A-line skirt and a gold wrap around blouse. A simple pair of pearls hung around her neck. She looked good enough to eat.

The ride to the restaurant was fast and they were seated quickly. Even though they were at an out of the way restaurant the wait staff were on point and Andy found the attention a bit ridiculous, but Miranda was in her element. Andy sat back and allowed Miranda to order for them and ignored the few people across the street who were taking pictures of them. At this point in her pregnancy, she could care less about the paparazzi.

She smiled when Miranda patted her hand and turned in her direction. “Are you feeling all right?”

Andy rolled her eyes. “I am fine. A little tired, and my back hurts, but that’s to be expected.” She played with Miranda’s fingers. “I just enjoy being with you, but was getting stir crazy in the house.”

“I understand that.” Miranda relaxed back in her seat and sipped her water. “I know we haven’t talked about it much, but after Amelia is born do you want to continue to work freelance or find a nine to five job?”

“I would really like to continue to work freelance.”

“I think that’s a good idea. You can continue to work from home and be there for with the kids.”

Andy smiled as the waiter set their plates on the table and her eyes widened at what Miranda had ordered for her. “You're amazing.” She took a sip of her water. “I don’t want to lose my career, but spending this time with Caroline and Cassidy has made me realize that I want to spend as much time as I can with them and Amelia.”

Miranda picked her hand up and caressed it. “I want to make something clear. If you never wanted to work again and only raise the kids, I would be perfectly fine with that, but I also know how headstrong you are. I support you a hundred percent.”

“And that means everything to me.” Andy kissed Miranda’s hand then dug into her plate of French fries topped with cheese bits, bacon, tomatoes, red peppers, and smothered in gravy. Andy snickered when Miranda turned up her nose and took a bite of her garden salad. “This is so good.”

“I’m glad it tastes better than it looks.”

Andy reached for her water when a man walking their way caught her attention. Her eyes widened and her heart raced when Doug locked eyes with her. His steps faltered then he walked up to their table.

“Andy, it’s good to see you again.”

“Doug, how are you?”

He nodded. “Good. Good.”

Andy pointed to Miranda. “Miranda, Doug. Doug, Miranda.”

Miranda pursed her lips. “Douglas,” said before, taking another bite of her salad and ignoring him.

Andy wasn’t sure what he wanted or why he even stopped at the table. She hadn’t seen or heard from him in months. She looked at her fries, then back to him. “Did you need something?”

“I’m sorry, Andy. For everything. When I worked up the nerve to talk to you again, I went to your apartment, but you had already moved out.”

“I live with Miranda now.”

He looked shocked. “Oh.”

Miranda picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. “Do you not read the papers?”

“Yes.”

“Then you should now we are together.” Miranda rolled her eyes when Andy reached across the table and stole three of her croutons.

“Yes, I read the papers and saw the pictures, but those can lie.”

“Not this time,” Andy corrected him. “We are definitely together.” She wasn’t about to make this easy for him. “And I love her very much.”

“That’s great. Really great.”

“I think so to, but for the record, I don’t need your approval.”

He flinched. “I know. I was an idiot and I miss you," he said quickly.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed. “Doug, it hurt when you turned your back, but I miss you too. Nothing will ever be the same again.”

“I know, but I would like to try again.”

“Me to. Call me next week and we’ll talk.”

“All right. Andy, it was really good to see you again.”

“You too.” As soon as he walked past her, she dug her fork into her fries and took a giant bite and moaned. “So good.”

Miranda shook her head. “Are you going to make me stay for dessert?”

“No. I can wait until after dinner for that.”

“And what are we having tonight?”

“I figured we could stop for a cheesecake on our way home. You can pick the topping.”

“I guess that’s a fair trade off.”

“Just not strawberries. I don’t want strawberries, or pineapples. They give me heartburn or raspberries.”

Miranda sighed and set her fork down. “Andrea, what do you want on the cheesecake?”

“Blueberries.”

“Very well. How do you really feel about Douglas?”

Andy rubbed her stomach and waved off Miranda’s questioning gaze. “I really am okay with it. If we can reconnect, great. If not, then I’m okay with that too. I am really happy right now. I couldn’t really ask for more.”

“Good. Are you ready?”

Andy jabbed her last two fries and plopped them in her mouth. “Now I’m ready.”

Miranda waved the waitress over and took care of their bill, then helped Andy up and slipped the cardigan around her shoulders. Andy tucked her hand into Miranda’s arm and let her lead her to the car where Roy was already waiting with the door held open. Once inside, Andy leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She smiled when Miranda started running her fingers through her hair. “That feels good.”

After a fifteen-minute drive, the car stopped and the door was opened. “Andrea, is the cheesecake with blueberries all you wanted?”

“Yes. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Andy opened her eyes when the door shut and squirmed on the seat. Her back was really starting to hurt. When a sharp pain tore through her stomach she cried out, leaned forward and gripped the seat in front of her. She gasped for breath and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and pried her death grip off of the seat and leaned backward. What the hell was that? She knew it wasn’t a contraction, because it was too early for that. She was only thirty-four weeks along.

As her heart slowed down, she gasped when she felt a gush of liquid flood down her legs. No. No. No. She whipped her head around when the door opened, Miranda set the cheesecake down between them, then slid into her seat.

“Can we go home now?” Miranda asked.

“No.” Andy tried to keep the tears at bay but when Miranda turned to her they poured down her cheeks.

“Andrea, what’s wrong? Talk to me?” Miranda ran her fingers down her cheek and was looking her over.

“It’s too early,” Andy cried.”

“Andrea?”

“My water just broke.”

“What?” Miranda touched the seat then pounded on the divide between the seats. “Roy, take us to the hospital now.”

“Of course.”

Miranda dug out her phone and called Andy’s doctor and she informed her she would be waiting for them at the hospital.

“I want to go home.”

“Andrea, you’re going to be okay. You’re both going to be okay.”

“It’s too early.”

“It is early, but the doctors know what they’re doing. Do you really think I wouldn’t have the best doctors for my children? You are both going to be just fine.”

“Okay.” She knew Miranda was scared, but right now, she needed her to be strong and that was exactly what she was doing.


	21. Chapter 21

Andy hissed in pain and had a death grip on Miranda’s hand, who had been nothing but a rock for her. Although, after a few hours of her whispering what was supposed to be words of comfort in her ear, she was ready to smack that smile off of her face. “Why won’t she just get out and please,” she grumbled. “Stop being so happy.” She fell back to the bed and Miranda wiped her face with the wet wash cloth.

The doctors had already explained that after the baby was born they would get a quick peek, then she would be whisked away to the critical care unit where she would be carefully monitored and evaluated. They went on to explain she would probably have a few tubes attached to her, to aid in her breathing and feeding. Andy wasn’t happy to realize she wouldn’t be able to hold her, but Miranda had assured her Amelia would be in the best hands possible.

“You’re doing amazing, Andrea,” she said, ignoring her earlier remarks. “She’ll be here before we know it.”

Andy snarled at her. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” She clamped her eyes shut as another sharp pain tore through her.

“Andy,” Dr. Marks, said. “You’re doing amazing. We’re almost there.”

“We. There is no we involved. It’s all me.”

“Yes, it is.” Miranda kissed her on the cheek. “I love you. You can do this.”

If she had just come in when she first started hurting she wouldn’t be in this position to begin with, but she had no idea that what she was feeling was contractions. “Okay.” She took a deep breath. She just had to remember this was all for Amelia.

“Push for the count of ten.” Andy bore down as Miranda counted in her ear and screamed when she reached ten. Sweat dripped off her forehead and she closed her eyes. “Again.” As Miranda got to six the doctor told her to stop. “I see the head. Only a couple more pushes. Give me a deep breath, then push. Good. Stop. The heads out. I know you’re hurting but give me another big push.”

Andy took a deep breath and pushed. The pain ripping through her wasn’t like anything she had ever felt before but the moment Amelia was out she felt an immense relief.

“You did amazing, Andrea.” Miranda looked up and was trying to catch a glimpse of the baby.

“Why isn’t she crying.” Panic was starting to set in when a shrill cry erupted in the room. The expression on her face was unreadable. “What’s wrong.” She clung to Miranda’s hand.

“Dr. Marks. Is she okay?” Miranda’s voice was strong, but Andy could hear the fear lacing her words.

“Miranda, would you like to cut your son’s cord?”

“Son?” Andy looked from the doctor to Miranda. “What?” She’d had a handful of ultra-sounds and every time they had told them the baby was a girl. “Miranda.” Andy squeezed her hand.

“Yes.” Andy smiled as Miranda accepted the scissors and cut the cord. Andy started to protest when the doctor handed the baby off to the nurses.

Miranda sat down beside Andy on the bed and kissed her. “A son. I was so excited for Amelia, but I won’t lie and say I’m disappointed because I’m not. I never thought I would have a son. What an extraordinary gift. Thank you.”

Andy wrapped her arms around her. She was thankful for a healthy baby, but all these months she had been expecting a girl, although she knew once she held him, everything would make sense. She kissed Miranda. “We’ll have to change a few things.” She wished she knew what they were doing with him.

“I’ll take care of everything. Don’t worry. Just relax. You did amazing.”

Andy nodded then straightened up when the Dr. stood up. “Everything looks good with you and as soon as in know something with your son, I will let you know.”

“When can we see him?” Andy clung to Miranda’s hand.

“In the next couple of hours.”

“That long?” Miranda questioned.

“Yes. We will do a full evaluation. Ladies, it’s our job to make sure he has every advantage we can give him. Let us.”

“Okay.”

“Andy, I know you don’t want to hear this, but if everything continues to go on track with you, I will release you in the morning.”

“The baby?”

“His stay could last a week or months. I don’t know yet. Take it easy. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

After a few hours, the doctor came back and informed them their son was having a bit of trouble breathing on his own, so they had to put him on oxygen and they had to insert a feeding tube. At such an early stage, it was to be expected, but that they would keep a close watch on him, so no further complications arose.

Andy didn’t make a fuss sitting in the wheelchair and kept a tight grip on Miranda’s hand, as she walked beside her. When his incubator came into view Andy gasped and struggled to stand, but Miranda was right there and supported her as they looked in on him.

He was so small, and had various tubes sticking out of his little body. His eyes were closed and he had a shock of thick blond hair on the top of his head.

Andy reached for and laid her finger as close to her son as she could get. It was tearing at her that she couldn’t touch him. She leaned back into Miranda, letting her support her. “A son, Miranda. I didn’t even think about boy names.” Andy turned to her and kissed her cheek when she noticed the tears in her eyes.

Miranda smiled at her, then turned back to her son. “I am as progressive as the next person, but there is no way I am naming my son Amelia.”

“No.” Andy took a deep breath. “What are you naming your son?” Miranda’s hand stilled as she reached for the incubator. “I love you, Miranda. His middle name is Christian, but he has to have a first name. What are you naming your son?”

Miranda wiped at her cheeks. “I’ve always like Michael. Michael Christian Sachs.”

“No.” Andy shook her head.

Miranda’s face fell but Andy stilled her with her hand on her thigh. “Michael Christian Priestly.”

Miranda ran her hand through her hair and gulped. “Priestly?”

Maybe she had made the wrong decision. “I mean…yes…if you want? If not. That’s fine.” Miranda shut her up with a kiss.

“Of course. He is my son after all.”

“He is and I didn’t want him to grow up and question why his sisters had a different last name then him. It’s never too early to start thinking about the future.” She would stay positive. She knew he had a long road ahead of him, but if there was something more serious happening with him, the doctors would have informed them already.

“What if he questions your last name?”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Miranda looked disappointed, but it was way too early to be thinking about marriage, although if Miranda asked she would have said yes.

“I agree. One thing at a time. You need to sit down.”

With a bit of reluctance, she did. Andy had a feeling Michael already had Miranda wrapped around his little finger if the look of awe on her face was any indication. Andy leaned back barely able to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to miss a moment with him, but she was so tired.

“Andrea, I think you should let them take you back to the room. I’ll stay with Michael and take care of the changes that need to be made and call everyone and let them know he’s here. The girls are going to be so surprised.”

“I love you. I didn’t think it was possible to have everything. I know things won’t always run smoothly, and I know we’re not out of the woods with Michael yet, but I think we have as good a chance as anyone of making it and I’m ready.”

“I am too, Andrea. I am to.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end, Y'all and it is short chapter. 
> 
> I had planned on a few more chapter, but wasn't sure when I would get to them. I figured ending it now would be better then having it drag out. This way I can write a few shorts on their life in the future and do a few time jumps. 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride.

Andy hummed and filled a travel thermos with coffee, before throwing a few banana nut muffins into her bag and zipping it closed. It had been almost three weeks since Michael had been born and today was the day he would get to come home. Andy practically vibrated with excitement.

She bounded up the stairs and flung open their bedroom door. Miranda didn’t even flinch, only continued to put her earrings on. Andy walked up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Miranda’s shoulder. “You smell good.”

“You always say that.”

“You smell like home.” Andy bit her ear.

Miranda laughed and turned around pulling Andrea against her. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Please, you’ve been up for three hours. Don’t think I didn’t hear you pacing in the hallway outside the nursery.”

“Yes. Well," she sniffed. "We get to bring our son home today.” Miranda grinned then leaned forward and kissed her.

“Really, do you two always have to do that.”

Andy chuckled and pulled away. “Caroline, yes, yes we do.”

“Let’s go.” Cassidy grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Miranda. Andy put her arms around their shoulders and pulled them both close.

“Miranda, I believe everyone has spoken.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” When they walked downstairs Andy grabbed her backpack as Miranda grabbed Michael’s baby bag and the girls bounced where they stood. They all piled into the SVU Miranda had bought the previous week and Andy couldn’t help but grin when Miranda climbed in the drivers seat. When Miranda had mentioned Roy driving them, Andy had made it clear, he wasn’t needed and that they were perfectly capable of picking up Michael as a family. In the end, Andy had gotten her way.

The twenty minute drive to the hospital flew by, and as soon as the stepped off the elevator on Michaels floor, Andy clasped Miranda’s hand and they walked side by side into the nursery. The nurses smiled at them and informed them Michael was doing fantastic, and he would be ready in an hour or two.

“An hour,” Miranda grumbled when the nurse left. “I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

Andy dug out three of the four muffins she had brought and handed them to her girlfriend and the twins. “Good to go.” She pushed them down into the three chairs and headed toward her son. Michael’s eyes widened when he noticed her. Andy laid her hand on his stomach and kissed the top of his head. She glanced up when Shelly, his nurse for the duration of his stay in the hospital walked up to her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“He’s in a good mood.”

“I think he knows he’s going home today.”

Andy laughed. “We all know that feeling.”

“We’re going to miss the little guy.” Shelly scooped him up and handed him to Andy.

Andy snuggled the wiggling boy in her arms and held him tight. “I can’t thank you enough for being so amazing with him.”

“It’s been a pleasure seeing him getting stronger and thriving. You’ve got a fighter on your hands.”

“Of course we do,” Miranda said as she stepped up next to Andy and kissed him on the cheek. “I agree with Andrea, there is a difference between doing your job and enjoying your job. You have been amazing with not only him, but us as well. Thank you.”

“Of course. As soon as the doctors sends the papers you can take your son home.”

Andy slipped Michael into Miranda’s arms and gathered the girls close. She couldn’t believe this was her life. She had no idea what their future had in store for them, but she couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
